The Misadventures of fanblade
by starkiller24501
Summary: Basically i get sent to equestria before the start of season 1. due to the butterfly effect things happen that shouldnt have according to the show and i get stuck fixing these problems.
1. prolouge ch1: welcome to equestria

Story title: the misadventures of fangblade

prologue chapter 1: welcome to equestria

pov: fangblade

its about 12:pm and im currently sitting on my back porch waiting for my mother to arrive and take me down to my grandparents house for the summer. Im sitting on the back porch watching my dog ellie chase my 2 cats padme and rocky around the yard. both the dog and cats suddenly stand still and turn to face towards the center of the back yard. my dog proceeds to bark at seemingly nothing as she backs away from the center of the yard, and my two cats both let out a loud hiss before bolting inside the house.

me: "what the hell?"

I slowly approach the center of the yard in an attempt to figure out what's causing my pets to act so strange. once I get with 1 foot of the center of the yard I notice a small difference in the air color it looks like a small rainbow appeared in the form of a circle thinking nothing of it I swing my hand through the small rainbow colored circle only to discover its some sort of vacuum. I silently look on in horror as the rainbow circle quickly sucks in my arm and grows to envelope my entire body causing the rainbow circle to glow brighter in the process. I note that light seems to bend around me at increasingly ridiculous speeds before I pass out.

* * *

(a couple hours later in a crumbling castle in an unknown land.)

as I finally begin to wake up, I open my eyes to see a cracked and chipped stone ceiling about 10-15 feet above me. having no idea where I am based off the ceiling alone I slowly sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. I look around to see walls made of stone blocks and worn out tapestries hanging from said walls. I note that while it isn't pitch black inside it does appear to be getting brighter leading me to believe it is maybe a couple hours past sunrise.

me: "where the heck on earth I?"

already slightly panicked from waking up in an unknown building I look back over the room and spot 2 thrones at one end of the room and a large set of rotted wood doors on the opposite side of the room as the 2 thrones. the throne on the left has an image of a crescent moon attached to the top of it and the throne on the right has an image of the sun attached to the top of it. at this point I'm not completely awake yet but I could swear my brain was screaming the name of the building I am currently standing in but I just didn't hear it. still trying to figure out where I am I more closely examined the tapestries starting with the ones near the large wooden doors.

I can't see them all that well as I had taken my glasses off when I was rubbing my eyes but the first one on the right appears to depict some sort of animal sleeping in a hut. while the first one on the left shows what looks like the same animal standing out in the sun. the second tapestry on the right shows an image of the moon. the second one on the left is missing. the third one on the right has been torn in half, and the half still up is so worn out that I can't tell what its supposed to have on it. the third one on the left has simple been shredded beyond repair. the fourth and finale tapestry on the left has an image of a white winged unicorn with rainbow colored Mane on it. while the one on the right has a dark blue winged unicorn with a starry colored Mane on it. its at this point that the light bulb appears above my head and I shout the following.

me: " my god im in equestria but that means the omniverse is real…#I shake my head#... yea, no I ain't dealing with the bullshit that that entails."

I take a couple seconds to process what me being in equestria means before I realize that im actually in equestria and currently without a way home. I also realize that unless I arrived sometime during the point in time at which the events of the mlp tv show occured I have no feasible way to return home. so you may be wondering what's my first course of action now that I know where I am and don't have a way to get back home. well I do what any other normal human would do in my position. I have a major metal breakdown for the next couple of hours, during my mental breakdown I basically just run around the room screaming my head off. after what felt like days I finally managed to calm myself down.

me: "ok your just stuck in a land full of magical talking ponies its nothing to have a panic attack over."

I take a couple deep breaths and try to figure out some sort of plan. I suddenly remember that I had been carrying my satchel and backpack when I was sent here and I look around and spot them both in the center of the room right where I woke up at. as I go to pick up my satchel I notice something I should have seen earlier. my hands keep changing to hooves then back to hands at seemingly random intervals. I look down at myself to see its not just my hands but my entire body that keeps shifting from one form to another. At first I wonder how the hell I didn't notice this earlier before proceeding to have another panic attack this one thankfully only lasts a couple of minutes.

after I calm down again I figure out why my body can't seem to decide whether im a human or a pony. my bets are that this new universe im in is trying to turn me into a creature that would better fit in with this reality. I try to see if I can stay in human form by concentrating on a mental image of myself as a human. surprisingly this works and when I open my eyes I see that my body is now back to my original form (aka: human). having finally calmed down and gotten my body to stay in human form I check through my backpack and satchel to see if they still have all my stuff in them. in my satchel I have my laptop, and its accessories, and my medication 2 1/2 months worth of it. in my backpack I have one of my spare changes of clothes and my pajamas, my original nintendo ds the one that can play ds and gameboy games and its case with all its games and charger, my snacks and drinks, my swiss army knife, one of those small medical kits you'd take when hiking and my pocket survival kit which contains 1 needle and thread, 1 flint and steel, and 1 water filter.

me: " ok so I have everything I was carrying when I was sent here that's good now what do I do next?"

I quickly come up with a plan of action. first im going to climb the tower that normally holds the elements of harmony as seen in episode 2 of season 1. then im going to search the castle for 2 things an armory and see if I can find any bits lying around. I takes me about an hour but I eventually find the room that normally holds the elements of harmony. sadly the elements are still there and still in their stone form.

me: "well shit" #sigh# "I just hope it doesn't take me another hour to find the armory"

thankfully it only takes me 20 minutes to locate the armoury. I enter the room to see racks of weapons to my left and rows of armour to my right and at the far end of the room there are a few rotted out sleeping beds. seeing as how none of the armour on the right will fit me I focus on the racks of weapons to my left. most of the weapons are spears or pikes and most of those are broken or have rotted out shafts. the finale 3 racks have some none spear related weapons. the first of the 3 racks has nothing but swords, all of which are to small for me to use. the second rack has some maces most of which have rotted wooden handles and a couple battle scythes again which have rotted wooden handles. the finale weapon rack has a variety of different battle axes, some of which have handles made of metal so there actually usable. one particular axe catches my eye. its a somewhat small single bladed axe. its handle is a bit longer than that of a hatchet leading me to believe this axe is a throwing axe.

seeing as how all these weapons were designed to be used by ponies the throwing axe is a bit smaller than i'd like but its the only weapon that's both something I know how to use and in usable condition. sadly, I couldn't find any type of shield that wasn't falling apart from decay. now that I have a weapon I quickly look around for some bits as i'll need money to buy things when I eventually go into town. I look out one of the many windows to see that the sun appears to be going down. I look at my watch to see that its about 2:30pm. I really don't want to spend the night in the everfree forest so I make my way towards the exit which I discovered when I was looking for the armoury. as I walk by the throne room I notice a small room off to the side with the words pay taxes here engraved in the stone above the door.

me: " hmm maybe there are some loose bits in there"

I poke my head in the door to see a handful of coin shaped objects sitting on a desk. I walk in and as I go to dust of the bits I spot 2 large sacks behind the desk. I look inside to find both of them are filled with bits. I smile.

me: "jackpot"

seeing as how I wont be able to carry both of those sacks of bits with me I decide to unzip the back of my satchel and fill it with as many bits that it could hold. I can just come back at a later time for the rest if I need it after all most ponies both avoid and fear this castle and the forest it sits in. having stuffed the some of the bits into my satchel I continue towards the castles exit. I find that the drawbridge is closed thankfully the rope bridge off to the side that I saw used by the main 6 in the tv show is still up. I look towards the sun and note that direction as east and use that to find north.

me : "OK, all I have to do is follow this river upstream to get out of the forest I just pray I don't have to fight anything on my way out of the forest."

I as I begin my hike out of the forest I start to ponder what my next course of action will be once I manage to exit this deadly forest.

me: " well lets see the options are live in one of the nearby forests like the whitetail woods or see if the residents of ponyville would take in a human."

then an odd thought pops into my head.

me: "wait maybe I can turn into a pony by doing the same thing I did to get my body to stick to human form."

I decided that I shouldn't test this idea until im near the border of the forest as if something where to attack me while I was in pony form I wouldn't have any idea on how to properly defend myself. as I follow the river upstream I note that the only signs of animal life that I can find are the occasional sounds of a bird singing. I guess that the late afternoon is one of the few periods of time in which most of the forest's creatures aren't active. after about 3-4 hours of walking and a quick snack break I spot a large opening in the trees about 40-50 feet ahead of me.

me "well that's definitely the forest northern border. I guess now's a good idea to test out my shapeshifting idea."

unfortunately before I can test my idea from earlier a loud howl comes out from behind me. I spin around just in time to see a black and purple shape go flying past me and crash land into a tree a few feet behind me. I turn and look at the creature and im a bit shocked to see that the creature is a changeling and its bleeding from a fairly large slash on its left side and it appears to have a broken leg. before I can do more than observe the purple changeling wounds I hear another howl from where the first one came followed by what sounds like someone screaming. I step in front of the wounded changeling and assume a defensive stance. I spot a second changeling racing out of the underbrush with a timberwolf not that far behind it.

I jump into action I flip my axe around so the blunt back end comes down as swing the axe like a baseball bat. I hit the timber wolf in the side of the head with enough force to crack and splinter its skull. the timberwolf stumbles back in a daze and before it can regain its senses I attack it again this time I hit the wolf with the part of my axe that has a blade and I hit the same spot as the last time this lets my axe go halfway into the side of the wolfs head bringing the wolf to the ground. I remember that timberwolves can rebuild themselves if given the chance so just to be safe I quickly chop off the wolfs head and toss it as far down the river that I can. this appears to finish off the timber wolf for good as its body falls to pieces and loses its green glow. I slowly turn towards the injured changeling. I find that the second changeling has a black and green appearance and is standing in front of the injured changeling and staring at me.

green changeling: " I don't know what you are but don't come any closer ill..i'll fight you if I have to!"

this green changeling is shaking like a leaf and obviously scared out of its mind. I slowly lower my axe.

me: " look pal if I was going to hurt you or your friend there I would have done so already. plus if I wanted you dead why would I have just saved both your lives by killing that timberwolf?"

green changeling: "maybe you did that so you could kill us yourself."

the purple changeling whose been watching the entire time decides to speak up.

purple changeling:" thorax calm down and you why did you save us and what are you?"

me: " I saved you simply because it was the right thing to do as for what I am i'm a human. now you need medical attention if you'll let me come over there I have a medical kit on me that I can use to stop your bleeding and reset your leg."

purple changeling:" fine, but I want you to drop your weapon and your gear first and to only approach with the medical kit you have."

I do as he asks.

me:"im going to stop your bleeding side first then ill reset your leg"

I pull out some rubbing alcohol some gauze and some cotton balls and get to work cleaning his wounded side.

me:" this is going to sting a little also im fang what's your name?"

purple changeling:" im pharynx that's thorax."

I use the gauze to bandage his side and then I look at his broken rear leg.

me:" well pharynx i'm going to have to put a splint on your leg and its going to hurt so thorax I need you to hold down his leg while I attach the splint."

I grab 2 nearby branches and use them and some medical tape to make a splint. thorax holds pharynxes leg as I put on the splint. pharynx simply growls as we put on the splint. after putting the splint on pharynxes leg I check for any other injures thankfully I can't find any. I note that that its getting dark fairly quick at this point and I look at my watch its 8:15pm I glance at the sky and I don't see any clouds so it shouldn't rain any time soon. the 2 changelings also notice the approaching night.

pharynx:" look fang as much as I hate accepting help thanks for fixing me up but me and thorax need to start making our way back home."

pharynx goes to stand but is obviously dizzy from blood loss and barely manages to stand.

me:" pharynx your in no condition to be walking at the moment and its almost dark out we should all rest here for the night and since its close to the forests border it should be relatively safe."

pharynx looks like he's about to disagree but thankfully thorax intervenes.

thorax:" hes right pharynx you can barely stand and we both know this forest is more dangerous at night."

pharynx: #sigh# "fine I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter." he looks at me. "do you happen to have a way to start a fire?"

me:" yea but i'll need to build a fire pit first and gather some firewood."

pharynx:" thorax go gather the wood i'll be fine here while fang builds the fire pit."

thorax reluctantly goes to get the firewood. I walk down to the river that's a couple feet away and gather some large stones to line the fire pit. I quickly get to work building a fire pit. I chat with pharynx as I work. I quickly decided while I was gathering the stones that for now I should act like I know nothing of equestria its land its inhabitants or anything about the mlp universe in general.

me: " so pharynx if you don't mind me asking what are you and where do you and thorax live?" he gives me a rather nasty glare before replying.

pharynx:"we are called changeling as for where we live that's none of your business."

me: "ok. would you or your friend want anything to eat i've got a couple different snacks in my bag."

when he answers im a bit surprised that he doesn't mention his kinds' need to feed on love.

pharynx:" can I have a look at what you've got. there isn't a whole lot my species normally eats."

I pull open my bag and show him all the snacks I have. I show him each item and tell him its name and what its made of.

me: " these are called milky ways and their made of chocolate and caramel. these are called granola bars, I don't remember what exactly their made of but its a type of grain with chocolate covering it. theses are called m&m's their little drops of chocolate. and these are called rice krispies, its a square made of rice."

pharynx : " the rice is something we can eat."

I hand him the entire box its got about 20 of the squares in it. its a round this time that I finish the fire pit nad thorax returns with more than enough firewood about a minute later.

thorax: " do you think this will be enough?"

me: " that's more than enough just give me a minute to set it all up then i'll get out my flint and steel."

I arrange the wood into a pyramid style fire and I grab my flint and steel. since i'm a bit out of practice it takes me a couple of tries to light the tinder. as I set up the fire and light it the two changelings eat the food I gave them. by the time the fire starts up its almost 10:pm

me: "well its rather late so i'm going to bed." I wave to them and throw my backpack against a tree and use it as a pillow. I sleep holding my axe just to be safe.

* * *

the next morning

I slowly sit up and look around to see that the fire is out and thorax and pharynx are gone. I look at my watch to see that its 9:30am.

me: " I guess they're the kind of people who rise with the sun."

I get up and put out the remains of the fire before checking my stuff. I was happy to see that nothing was stolen while I slept. I remember that I was going to test the idea that I might be able to change into a pony before I ran into the changeling and decide that now's a great time to test that theory. I close my eyes and concentrate on an image of a pony in my mind and when I open my eyes I look down to see that I have hooves.

me: " cool it worked. its going to be awhile before I get use to this shapeshifting stuff."

having tested my idea I finale decided on a plan of action. I'll take up residents in ponyville and stay in pony form for most of the time that I'm stuck in equestria. ill probably go exploring the everfree forest in my free time and those are the times when ill revert back to my human form. It takes me a couple minutes to figure out how to carry my stuff as a pony but I eventually figure it out. I slip my axe into my backpack before exiting the forest so I don't raise any eyebrows when walking through town.

as I exit the forest I spot a large orchard about a half mile to my right. and to my left I spot a small cottage again about a half mile away. the town is directly in front of me and about a mile to a mile and 1/2 away. it takes me about 30 minutes to walk to ponyville. I decided that the first thing I should do is look for a job and then go looking for a place to stay. so I go looking for the town hall as its sure to have some sort of list of the currently available jobs. I know that's its near the center of the town. as I approach the center of the town I pass through the marketplace.

it appears that most ponies are just now starting their day as most of the marketplace stalls are just beginning to open. the few ponies I see smile and wave to me or say good morning I simply reply to them all with a nod and a small grin. just past the market place I spot the town hall. as I approach the front door I spot a bulletin board. it has the weeks weather posted and the time and dates for several events and the time for the weekly town meeting, however I don't see a list of available jobs on the board so I go inside. the first room inside is a small reception area, with a waiting room. I walk up to the receptionist desk there's a small grey coated mare with a light green Mane sitting behind the desk.

receptionist:" hello, how can I help you."

me: " yes I was wondering if you might have some sort of list of the jobs available in town."

receptionist: " yes we do however the only jobs that are currently available are run by the town so you'll need to speak with the mayor about them. if you'll just wait here for a minute ill go so if she's available."

me: "ok."

I take a seat in the waiting area and a few minutes later the first mare comes out followed by a second mare that has a light brown coat and a grey main. I recognize the second mare as the mayor.

Me:" so you must be the mayor then?"

mayor:" yes and I haven't seen you around town before and seeing as how your looking for a job im assuming that your new to ponyville."

me:" yep."

mayor :"ah well if you'll follow me to my office we can discuss the towns available jobs."

I follow the mayor to her office and take a seat in front of here desk as she grabs some papers from a cabinet and sits down behind the desk.

mayor: " at the moment we only have four different jobs that are available. the available positions are gym teacher for the towns school. working with the weather team, town treasurer and town librarian."

me: " how much does each job pay?"

mayor:" the gym teacher job gets 3 bits and hour. the weather team gets 4 bits an hour, the town treasurer gets 5 bits an hour and town librarian gets 2 bits an hour."

me:" why is the Liberians pay so low?"

mayor:" that's because the Liberian job comes with free housing."

I think it over for a few minutes.

Me: "ill apply for the librarian job."

mayor: "in that case how are your social skills and organization skills."

me: "id say that I have slightly below average social skills and i'm fairly good with organization."

mayor: "seeing as how there aren't any certifications that one can get for either of those skills ill just take your word for it. as there is nopony else who has applied for the job you can have it."

me: "cool what are my work days and hours and when do I start?"

mayor: "you'll work Monday through Friday from 9:30am to 5:00pm. your lunch break is from 12:00pm to 1:00pm. and seeing as how its Friday you'll start next Monday."

me: "can I have something to write that down on and when can I move in to the housing that comes with the job?" the mayor hands me a paper and her quill thankfully my writing skills aren't affected by being a pony.

mayor: "you can move in now if you'd like id just have to get you the key to the library first."

me: "ok. do you think you could show me where the library is and where im staying?"

mayor: "well you'll be staying in the library. you see it will serve as both your house and workplace."

I try to act surprised.

me: "oh ok."

mayor: " now ill need you to sign these and while you do that i'll go get your keys so we can be on our way."

I sign a couple job forms and finish them right as she gets back with the keys. she quickly looks over each paper to double check that iv signed everything.

mayor: " everything seems to be in order now if you'll just follow me i'll show you where the library is."

we exit the town hall and walk in the opposite direction of the town market place and about 5 minutes later we come to a large tree sitting in the middle of a large intersection.

mayor: " this is the library."

she unlocks the door and we both enter the library. we walk into a giant circular room. to my left there's a staircase going up to the second floor. in front the walls are lined with bookcases that start at the floor and reach the ceiling. to my right is a rather large door and on its right are two slightly smaller doors. again on my right next to the front door is a desk with a small candle stick on it.

mayor: " on the right wall on the far right is the door to the kitchen to the far left of the right wall is the door to the basement and in-between the basement and kitchen door is the closet door. you'll find the back door in the kitchen. to our left is the staircase to the second floor there's a door at the top to prevent unwanted guests from accessing your living quarters. on the second floor you'll find a master bedroom and a small secondary guest room as well as a large closet and a bathroom. all the rooms in the building are fully furnished. and the basement is currently used as a storage space for the library and the librarian. you can reorganize the library any way you want it just as long as you use a system that makes it relatively easy for everypony to find the book there looking for." the mayor hands me the keys to the library.

mayor: "well ill leave you to get settled have a wonderful day."

and just like that im left alone in the library. I walk over and lock the front door as the library isn't currently open and I don't want to be bothered as I explore my new house. I decided to look at the kitchen first. its nothing fancy. it has a dining table for 4 ponies. an oven/stove, a regular fridge/freezer, a large sink for the dishes and 6 cabinets.

me: " darn they don't have dish-washing-machines yet."

I next go down to the basement. it obviously doesn't yet have all the fancy lab equipment and its currently just filled with boxes of old or unused books. I go back up stairs and head up to the second floor. it opens into a small hallway. there's one door on the left and 2 doors on the right and the opposite end of the hall ends with a window.

I go into the single room on the left. I walk into the master bedroom at the far end of the room is a small balcony on the right is a dresser a work desk and another door. on the left is a double bed with a window next to it and 2 large bookcases at both ends of the bed in the walls. I make sure the balcony door is locked.

#I like my privacy.#

before checking out the door on the right. I find the large closet and it has nothing in it at the moment. I go back into the hallway and check out the first door on the right which goes into the smaller guest room. its a small room with no windows a single bed to the left with a night stand next to it and on the right there's a smaller dresser with a small writing desk beside it. I throw my stuff down on the single bed to be unpacked at a later time.

I go back into the hallway to go through the far door on the right and I find the finale room. the bathroom is a bit larger than I expected. it has a walk in shower at the far end of the room with a small window to its right. on the right side of the room is the toilet and the sink with a mirror above it. its at this point that I realize that I haven't yet gotten a detailed look at myself as a pony. I

walk over to the mirror and look at my reflection. I have a rather messy average length pitch-black Mane with a dark green stripe on the right center side of my head. I have dark green eyes, a dark grey fur coat, and a short tail that is again pitch-black with I thin dark green stripe running through the middle. also i'm a pegasus, and when I lift up my long cloth jacket i'm actually rather relieved to see that I have no cutie mark.

Oh I might have forgotten to mention that when I changed into a pony I took off all my clothes but my doctor who hat and my black and blue spring jacket. mainly because walking around fully clothed as a pony would probable look weird and secondly my normally clothes minus the hat and jacket where a bit to small for me as a pony. The last thing I note about my appearance is that while I'm still wearing my grey square glasses they seem to stay on my face no matter what i do as if there enchanted to stay on my face unless I take them off.

me: " cool i'm my oc. well... minus being a werepony… I think, i guess i'll find out on the next full moon"

I go back to the smaller bedroom and begin to unpack

#for those of you wondering why i'm using the smaller bedroom I see the library and the main bedroom as twilights even though season 1 ep 1 hasn't even occurred yet.#

I put my spare clothes in the dresser, I set my laptop on the desk and store the rest of my electronics in its single drawer. I store my medication in the night stands little drawer. I stuff my swiss army knife and pocket survival kit in my jacket pockets. I set the axe I acquired down at the foot of the bed and I take all my snacks and drinks and store them in the kitchen.

I head back upstairs and count out the number of bits that I grabbed from the castle each bit is the size of a half dollar American coin. the only difference is that the bits weigh slightly more than a half dollar coin. I counted out 286 bits. I take 100 of the bits and stuff them in my jacket pocket and I store the rest in the desks droor. at this point I decide that I need to do some shopping. I check my watch its only 2:30pm so I definitely still have time to go shopping today so that's what I do.

as I exit the library I make sure to lock the front door before heading to the marketplace. as I wander through the marketplace I keep my eyes open for somepony who sells saddle bags first as i'll need a set to carry the food I plan on getting later. after about an hour of wandering around I can't seem to find a single shop that sells saddle bags then I remember that rarity lived in ponyville all her life and that she made clothes. hoping she might have opened her shop by this point I begin searching for the carousel boutique. it takes me a good 15 minutes but I eventually spot the store in the housing supplies part of the marketplace. I walk over to the carousel boutique and i'm glad to see an open sign attached to the door with the words come on in below the word open.

I walk inside and a little bell rings. a half second later I hear a mare shout ill be right there. I decide to just stand next to the door. the entrance room into the store/house is the weird mannequin room iv seen several times throughout the show with a door to my left that I assume goes to the rest of the first floor and to my right is a curved stairwell that goes to the upstairs. I spot a white coated, and purple maned mare, whom I recognize as rarity quickly walking down the staircase.

rarity: "hello im rarity and welcome to carousel boutique." she tilts her head to the side

rarity: " im sorry but are you new town. I don't believe iv seen you around before." I nod my head.

me: " yea I just arrived this morning I got hired as the towns new Liberian."

rarity: " well that's nice to hear its been some time since we had somepony running the library now what brings you to my shop today."

me: "I was wondering if you might have some saddle bags that I could purchase?"

rarity:" yes I have several is there any specific design or type your looking for."

me: " it just needs to fit me and be rather durable."

rarity: " then I suppose you're looking for a pair of saddle bags meant for traveling. I don't have to many of those in stock so it may take me a couple minutes to find them. in the meantime your more than welcome to look around."

rarity goes back up the stairs and I decide to pass the time by looking at the rather small mens section. most of the clothes rarity has on display are tuxes and dresses. however in the back of the mens section I do find a couple jackets and a rather odd looking bag sitting on a box in the corner of the mens section. I pick up the bag to see that's it a pair of saddle bags that appears to be made out of a material that resembles leather and the bags are a dark black.

the item has a large bag on each side with medium sized zip lock bag on the center top of the belt. I hear the sound rarity coming back down the stairs and turn to face her. she's holding 2 pairs of saddle bags out in front of her with her magic. the pair on the left is a light brown and it has one large bag on each side for carrying items while the pair on the right has a medium sized bag with a smaller bag sitting above the medium on each side.

rarity: " im afraid that these are the only 2 travel bags I have in stock are either of them to your liking?" I stare at them both for a minute or 2 before I answer.

me: " no not really however I would like to know more about that this black pair of saddle bags here."

I point to the bags that are sitting on the box. Rarity frowns a bit.

rarity: " those are a bit of a mistake I was trying out a new technique for dying fabric and I turned the entire thing black by accident."

me: " OK, but what is it made of."

rarity: " its made from leather thats been reinforced with carbon fiber ."

I was a bit surprised by her answer but I don't let it show.

me: "in that case, how much is this black pair of saddle bags?"

she scratches her chin for a moment as she thinks.

rarity: "43 bits."

I hand err hoof over the request number of bits to rarity and walk out of the store wearing my new pair of saddle bags. to be honest I was expecting her to ask me about my choice of clothing. the rest of the day is rather uneventful I don't meet any more of the element bearers surprisingly and I buy some much needed groceries. im just glad that didn't run into pinkie pie. sadly I don't know how much longer I can avoid the pink menace. with the day at an end I go to bed and pray that when pinkie does find me that I don't have to duct tape her mouth shut.

* * *

authors note:

for those of your who are courise I did the math and a bit is roughly worth 3.50 in American money so that means the 286 bits fang found is equal to just about 1000$. which means the hundred bits he took with him shopping is about 350$. Also the event with the changeling will make sense later in the story. So long everypony see you in the next chapter.


	2. prologue ch2: the ponyvill librarian

prologue part 2: the ponyville librarian.

pov: fangblade

its Sunday iv been in equestria for roughly 3 days I spent all of yesterday getting used to my new environment and planning. thanks to a comment from the mayor yesterday I learned that in 2 weeks the annual summer sun celebration will take place and ponyville has been chosen as the town to host said celebration this year. this is very good it means that in 2 weeks season one begins. im hoping to at some point meet celestia and see if she can send me home.

#assuming she'd even believe my story.#

today's agenda is simple. wake up bright and early and go off into the everfree forest and head back to the castle. once there ill grab the rest of those bits I found during my initial visit to that old castle and after that ill just go searching the old castle for anything of interest, as I didn't exactly see very much of that castle the last time I was there. there's only one issue with that plan. im definitely not a morning person, I wake up to the sound of the little alarm clock I grabbed from the master bedroom. its five in the morning. I grumble to myself as I grab my axe, saddlebag, and some food for my trip into the forest.

me: " why do these cursed ponies have to wake up with the sun."

I woke up at five am because I needed a good hour to get ready and get out of town before most of the town's residents even wake up. why because. A: im willingly going to the most dangerous forest in the land and most ponies see anyone who willing lives or ventures into that place for just about anything as abnormal and crazy, and B: id certainly get some odd looks if I openly carried a hatchet through town. by about 6:00am iv gotten all my gear and made it to the outskirts of town and by 7:30am im halfway to my destination. I figured that my safest bet for traveling through the forest would be to follow the river again. plus I know that by following the river I won't get lost on my way to the castle as it sits right next to the river.

I eventually reach the castle and the rope bridge is thankfully still standing. I cross the bridge and head into the castle I make my way over towards the room that had the 2 large sacks of bits and I move the bags into the side room that has the exit leading to the rope bridge. after that I go about exploring the castle. now im no idiot so I brought myself some paper and one of the pencils I found stuffed in my backpacks side pockets to attempt to map out the parts of the castle that I explore. I quickly map off the areas I explored the last time I was here, which was the throne room some side hallways, the room that holds the elements, the main gate room, the armoury, and the rom that had all of the bits in it.

it takes me around 2 hours but I manage to map out the first and second floors of the castle. on the first floor there's everything I mentioned before minus the elements room that's in one of the 3 towers. plus a kitchen, a grand dining room, a bunch of storage rooms, and some staff quarters. the second floor has the master library, a bunch of guest rooms, and a room which is basically a medieval living room. I don't bother to climb up to the 2 other towers that I haven't mapped out yet. I know from the last time that one was princess celestias old bedroom and the other was princess lunas. there's only the 2 floors that are above ground not including the 3 towers.

after mapping the above ground floors I spend some time looking around the old library. I'm surprised at how good of a condition its in. most of the books appear to be written in what looks like medieval English, I do find 3 books of interest. the first is a complete history book that was in the restricted section. the second book again from the restricted section is not really a book. its the design blueprints for the castle im standing. the third book was from the magic section its a complete guide to the understandings of magic. as I looked through the magic section I had this idea suddenly hit me. im in a magic filled world right? so what are the odds that magic from other tv shows, movies, and books exists in equestria. before I bothered grabbing the magic guide I tested out this idea with the only type of magic I could think of that doesn't require some sort of special item like a wand. I tested my idea by attempting to use the magic from the inheritance cycle book series. basically you need to know this very old magic language to cast spells. so I did what the main protagonist from the books did. I closed my eyes relaxed myself and searched my mind for anything unusual.

just like in the books I found a wall of sorts and I could sense a well of untapped power behind it. it took a couple attempts but I eventually managed to break through the wall and when I did my eyes shoot open, I looked at a candle on a small desk across the room and shouted the magical word for fire.

me: " brisingr"

to my pleasant surprise the top of the candlestick burst into flames.

me: "oh hell yea now I can use magic! that is beyond cool!"

after jumping for joy and calming myself down I grabbed the aforementioned books and checked the time. I've got maybe a half hour before i have to start heading back to town, so I look through the castles schematics and eventually i discover something of interest just before I have to head back, there are 3 underground levels to the castle the top most bottom levels serves as the dungeons and treasury, the second bottom level serves mainly as a nest of secret tunnels, the final underground floor is just labeled "the vault" i'll have to look into that last one later sounds interesting.

Its now almost 7:00pm and I planned on being out of this forest before night fall. I quickly go put out the candle I light with magic and head downstairs and make my way to the exit. near the exit I fill the remaining space I have in my saddlebags with bits. after filling my bags one of the sacks is still 1/3 full. I use some rope I brought to tie the sack to the top of my saddle bag. as I look outside to leave i note that the sun is already going down so it will definitely be dark before I get out of the forest. I quickly grab one of the many torches that were left lining the halls and light it using my newly discovered magic powers.

me: " brisingr... im never going to get tired of that."

I cross the rope bridge and begin to make my way back to town.

* * *

4 days later.

its Friday morning. IV spent most of the past couple days doing my job as the town Liberian which is about as fun as it sounds. however, in my free time iv been doing 2 things of interest. Firstly i've been searching through all my laptops information for the name of the language from the inheritance books, also from now on ill just call that language the ancient language. im searching for the ancient languages name because I could use it to teach myself the entire language. the way you cast spells with the magic seen in that book is through the ancient language so you spell list is limited by you knowledge and understanding of the ancient language. the 2nd thing of interest that iv been doing is working out how to build a set of solar panels and a battery storage unit for the collected solar energy that way i can keep the few devices I have with me charged

its the late morning about 10:30 and I'm quietly going over my blueprints, when suddenly I hear screaming and I look out the window to see ponies running by the library all of them are obviously terrified of something. seeing as how they are all coming from the marketplace I assume that's where the danger is. after a split second decision I rush upstairs and grab my hatchet before rushing out towards whatever is causing the mass panic. as I approach the marketplace I quickly discover what's scaring everypony.

in the center of the market place is a manticore. I spot a few ponies that are attempting to fight off the beast err well most of the ponies. I spot the light yellow coated and pink maned Pegasus called fluttershy trying to calm the raging creature from a distance as the pink coated, and pink maned earth pony known as pinkie pie holds the meek pegasus back so she doesn't get hurt. I also notice the orange coated, and blond maned earth pony applejack attacking the manticore by using apples as a projectile weapon. the other 2 ponies still around are a light brown coated, and dark brown maned earth pony that I do believe is called caramel, and the blue coated, and rainbow maned Pegasus named rainbow dash.

caramel is using jagged stick from one of the trashed stands as a spear and rainbow dash is flying circles around the manticore while occasionally taking a swing at it in an attempt to distract the beast. As I examine the manticore looking for a weakness I can exploit I notice 2 things. the manticore has foam coming out of its mouth which means that its probable gone rabid and that the only pony who's even coming close to dealing any real damage is caramel with his makeshift spear. the manticore now having taken notice of rainbow dash begins to target her. the manticore gets a lucky hit with its front paw and sends rainbow crashing into one of the few stand that where still standing. after that caramel is quickly overpowered and is forced to back off. I decide that I need to do something and I give everypony a warning about what I noticed.

me: " watch yourselves that manticore has gone rabid that's why it has foam coming out of its mouth."

I not only gave everypony fair warning it also altered the beast to my presence. I decide to charge the manticore and it decides to charge at me as well. at just the right moment I turn slightly and use one of the collapsed stands as a ramp to try and jump onto the manticores back. I barely make it and I swing my axe down burying it into the square of the manticores back as fall. even with my hatchet as a hand hold im barely managing to stay on the manticores back. after realizing that trying to buck me off like a bull isn't working the manticore charges a nearby building and turns slamming the side of its back into a wall. this crushes the left side of my body but as far as I can tell the impact didn't break anything although it definitely painted my left side with bruises and welts. I fall off the manticores back but thankfully manage to bring my hatchet with me. I quickly stand up and barely dodge the manticores stinger. Applejack kicks some more apples at it but the manticore ignores them, its sole focus is on me now.

im forced to go on the defensive as I doge multiple attacks made by the manticore. during its last attack the manticore trips over a wooden beam. seeing an opening I flip my hatchet around and use the blunt end to smack the beast in the lower jaw. a loud crack fills the air as the manticores jaw goes limp. there's now visible bone sticking out of the left side of its face. without giving the manticore a chance to recover I bash it again in the face as hard as I can with the blunt end of my hatchet this time in the eye. this makes the manticores left eye useless however it appears that the upper portion of the beasts skull is to strong to break with sheer force. before I can attack it again the manticore lashes out with its claws. forcing me to jump back to avoid the attack. the manticore swipes its paw at me again and I counter attack by hitting the paw its attacking me with using my hatchet I shatters the manticores left paw.

now forced to use its other three paws to stay standing and without a functioning jaw the manticore starts to use its stringer to attack me. I block the first attack with my hatchet. I jump back to avoid the second attack. I side step to doge the third attack and i quickly use my hatchet to chop off the top part of the manticores tail that holds its stinger. before the manticore can figure out what it still has that can be used as a weapon I rush up to its left side and swing my hatchet cutting into the beasts neck. I quickly bring up my hatchet again and swing with all the force I can muster digging my axe halfway into the manticores neck severing its spinal cord. just to be on the safe side I take one more swing at the manticores neck completely cutting off its head. with the manticore dead I use its hide to wipe the blood from my hatchet before going to check on the others. I spot applejack near her apple stand with caramel. the latter appears to be holding his right shoulder.

me: " hey its dead. what happened to your shoulder?"

carmel: " its nothing. the beast just managed to cut up the top of my arm here. im caramel by the way."

Applejack stares in the direction of the fallen manticore from this angle you can't tell that I cut off its head.

applejack: " im applejack and are you sure its dead?" I nod my head.

me: " yes I'm sure I cut off its head just to certain it was dead. "

carmel:" jeez was that really necessary?" I look carmel in the eyes.

me: " that thing was a rabid manticore it wasn't going to stop till it was good and dead. I don't think I need to explain further." I turn to look at applejack

me:" what happened to the other three?"

applejack: " shoot I kinda forgot about them. last I saw pinkie and fluttershy went to go check on rainbow dash. caramel you get yourself to the hospital me and this feller are gonna go find the others."

caramel: " alright. also im guessing I should tell everypony that its safe to come out?"

me: " yea and warn whatever clean up crew that comes to dispose of the manticore that its infected with rabies." caramel starts to walk in the direction of the towns hospital.

applejack: "come on I saw a rainbow go down over here."

Applejack and me start to head in the direction she pointed to. after a minute or too we spot a frantic fluttershy digging through a pile of rubble and I see an unconscious pinkie pie with her bottom half trapped under said pile of rubble. its looks like and entire building collapsed id say the quills and sofa shop from the battered sign sitting next to the ruble. I quickly get to work digging pinkie out of the rubble as applejack tries to calm down fluttershy who at this point appears to be having a panic attack. by the time I get pinkie pie free from the derbie applejack has seemed to more or less calm down fluttershy.

applejack: " ok its alright sugarcube now just tell us what happened to pinkie pie and rainbow dash." fluttershy takes several deep breaths before speaking.

fluttershy: " after rainbow dash crashed over here and you started fighting the manticore me and pinkie came over here to see if rainbow was ok. when we got here we both noted that the building was unstable and we spotted rainbow inside under an upside down couch and she wasn't moving. Pinkie volunteered to go in and told me to stay back in case the building collapsed. pinke went through the front door just as the building started to come down and she was knocked out by the falling debris."

me: " so that blue pegasus rainbow is somewhere underneath all this rubble." fluttershy starts to panic again.

fluttershy: "yes!"

Applejack : "alrighty then, fluttershy you help.. im sorry I never got your name."

me: " its fang."

applejack: "ok fluttershy you help fang get pinkie to the hospital then have them send somepony to help me dig rainbow dash out from this pile of rubble."

after fluttershy confirmed that rainbow was still under all the debris I tried using the magic of the ancient language to search for rainbows mind under the wreckage if I could sense her mind using that as confirmation that she was still alive.

(yes, the magic of the ancient language allows magicians to read and sense the minds of other creatures and its a rather basic magical power.)

I found her mind as applejack was talking she's one the opposite side of the wreckage. after applejack finished talking I started to carefully climb the rubble pile.

applejack: " fang '' What are you doing?"

me: "im checking to see if I can possible spot rainbow on the other side of the rubble pile."

applejack: " that isn't a bad idea though I doubt you'll spot her."

well thankfully we had luck on our side today. as I reached the top of the pile I just barely spotted part of a blue hoof sticking out of the rubble.

me: " applejack get up over here I can see part of a hoof sticking out of the rubble."

Applejack quickly climbs over the rubble pile and starts to help me dig through the rubble. with the both of us digging it only takes us a couple minutes to dig rainbow dash out.

me: " ill carry rainbow dash you go help fluttershy carry pinkie pie."

applejack: " alright uh, you do know where the hospital is don't yea."

me: " yes I do."

Applejack: " alright partner ill meet ya over there then."

Applejack climbs back over the rubble pile to where pinkie and fluttershy are, and I sling rainbow dash over my back after checking her injuries. I couldn't see anything but a bunch of bruises and welts. it takes me a good 15 minutes with having to carry rainbow dash but I eventually make it to the hospital I spot fluttershy waiting next to the door.

fluttershy: " Oh good you made it lets get you both inside."

I follow fluttershy inside the hospital. the first room is a sort of reception area and its got a few ponies sitting in it with cuts and bruises and I spot a few nurses running about giving out ice packs, and water, and bandaging everypony's injuries. a nurse that I don't know walks over to us with a clipboard in her hoof.

nurse: " what happened to you two."

im brutally honest.

me: " we both tried fighting the manticore the mare on my back had a building collapse on top of her and I got slammed into a wall."

most everypony in the room hears that and looks at us with a mixture of gratitude and pity.

nurse: " follow me we need to get the mare hooked up to a vitals monitor and when need to take some x-rays of both of you."

the rest day consists of me waiting in the hospital for a doctor to come give me the ok to go home. also apparently somepony spread the word that i'm the one who put down the manticore as a result I had multiple ponies thank me for as they put it "defeating that horrid beast." just so ponies would leave me alone I had to ask a nurse to put me in a secluded room. also a couple of the nurses weren't happy that I refused to part with my hatchet. eventually a doctor came to see me and told me that while I didn't have any broken or cracked bones that I bruised my rear left leg and that they were going to give me a simple healing spell before sending me home, the doc also said i should avoid anything strenuous for the next day or two. after that they sent me home.

* * *

2 and a half days later.

its about noon and its the worst day of the week Monday. since around 10:00am everyponys been running around like mad. it didn't take a genius to figure out from the sudden appearance of a squadron of royal guards that this is the point in time in which celestia appears in ponyville before the summer sun celebration to check out the town for her pupil twilight as seen in season 7; episode 1: celestial advice. I will say I was slightly surprised when the princess of the sun walked through the library's front door.

as the princess entered the library one guard followed at her side another stood by the door and I saw 2 more through the window standing one the other side of the front door. I casually take a sip of my cup of hot chocolate before addressing the approaching princess. note that I have no fitness and that I normally like to get straight to the point.

me: " is there something I can help you with."

both the guards in the room give me death glares probable because A. I didn't get up and bow to their all powerful sun goddess, and B. I spoke to her as if she was just like everypony else. celestia notices all of this and smirks ever so slightly.

celestia: " yes i'm looking for the local Liberian I believe his name is fang blade."

me: " your looking at him. now ill ask again is there something I can help you with?"

celestia: " its straight to the point with you I see. well iv recently approved ponyville's request to have this library expanded and I was wondering if you'd be alright with me sending in somepony to help you manage the library after its expansion."

me: " as long as it doesn't affect my residency here or lower my pay I honestly don't care what you have done to this library."

celestia: "yes well im afraid it will affect one of those you see I was hoping this new pony would be able to stay here in the library's guest room."

I already know that the pony she's sending is twilight and spike but I sit there and think it over anyway.

me:" if you can get my weekly pay upped form 2 bits an hour to 3 i'll tolerate this pony your sending living in the library alongside me."

I know librayb is originally supposed to be twilights but it would be nice if I could get a slight pay raise out of this

celestia: " I believe I can agree to that, but only if you tell me a bit about yourself, i heard from the mayor that there was recently an issue with a rabid manticore and that your the pony that slew the mad beast. You must have some sort of military background if you managed to pull that off."

The two guards seem to now be looking at me with a slight hint of respect

Me: "actually its kinda the opposite, i have no formal combat training whatsoever, I just use to get into fights a heck of a lot when I was younger, but that tends to happen when your the school bullies main target. it also helps that I'm quite handy with most weapons, but thats just cause before I lived here i used to be friends with some griffins and a younger dragon and i'd go out hunting with them quite often"

Celestia: "really, its not unusual for ponies to befriend griffins but a dragon on the other hoof that is odd, where did you live before you came to ponyville?"

Me: "oh i lived on a continent across the eastern ocean, also there aren't many ponies there and most of the population is made of omnivores and carnivores so dragons where sometimes known to live peacefully among the other species"

Celestia: "I find that a little had to believe but then again next to nothing is known about the lands past the eastern waters, so ill take your word for it."

Me: "now is there anything else you'll be needing from me?"

celestia: "no I suppose not."

me: " good cause its 12 o'clock, which means its time from my lunch break , so i'm going to kindly ask that you get the hell out of my library."

I do the very best to say all that with a straight face and without showing any emotion. after I finish speaking the guard standing to celestia's left begins to growl and just before he lunges at me the strangest thing happens celestia busts out laughing.

celestia: "mr fang you are indeed an odd pony, you seem to act more like a griffon than even most griffins, though if what you said is true, I can see why. " she smiles.

celestia: " im looking forward to the next time we happen to cross paths."

and with that celestia leaves taking her enraged guards with her. to be honest I was expecting to get thrown into the dungeon by her guards, or have celestia give me a stern talking over the way I acted. once they left I couldn't contain my laughter any more and started laughing like a madman over my own stupidity. after that I went about the rest of my day and continued preparing for nightmare moon's return. after all if there's one thing those games that were based off the butterfly effect taught me. its that you don't get to make even the smallest of changes to a set timeline without causing some sort of drastic change to that universes history. I think my arrival alone is going to screw up this universe let alone every thing iv done since originally leaving the everfree forest but then again there's only one way to find out and im hoping that the first 2 episodes play out like there supposed to.

* * *

authors note:

for the first couple chapters, fang's gonna be a bit of a sarcastic ass, due to having been ripped away from his world, home, and life. and once he runs out of his medication this will probably get worse. im going for a bit of realism, in terms of how the characters act. Also some of you may be wondering why fang didn't tell celestia where he's actually from so he could possibly get home, well put simply he's paranoid as hell when it comes to trusting others with his well being, and he really doesn't want to break the mlp timeline more than he has then by simply being in equestria. So long everypony I'll see you in the next chapter.


	3. prolouge ch3: new powers and preperation

Prologue 3 new powers and friends

Prologue 3 new powers and friends

pov: fangblade

it's been about 2 days since I met celestia, making it wednesday. Nothing interesting really happened at the library, well I take that back, I got to meet applejack's little sister. She's a little yellow coated, red manes earth pony with a red bowtie in her hair. She needed to check a few books out for a school project.

Iv spent the past 2 days going over the old castles vault layout after taking a short visit to the castle on saturday. Since I was still recovering from fighting that manticore I only stayed long enough to make sure that the pathways down to the vault door itself where still intact, thankfully they are.

At this point I'm getting a little antsy waiting for the summer sun celebration and the fact that I'm working inside all day with next to nothing to do but plan for that event isn't helping my nerves. So seeing as how it's a little Past the library's closing time I decide to go take a stroll around town.

As I exit the library and lock the door, I'm surprised to hear a somepony call my name

?: "hey you your fang blade right?"

I turned around to find a light blue, and rainbow maned female pegasus with violet eyes, staring at me while hovering in the air. I quickly recognize her as rainbow dash from the show.

Me: "yea I'm fang blade, and you are?"

Rainbow dash: " I'm rainbow dash, the fastest pony in all of equestria, and ponyville's weather manager … I heard that your the one who saved me from that destroyed building after the fight with the manticore and that your one who killed it. I wanted to stop by to thank you and to hang out if that's cool"

Me: "no problem, and I don't see an issue with just hanging out I just got off work anyways"

Rainbow dash: " awesome follow me"

Rainbow dash takes off into the sky towards the nearby clouds, and I kinda just stand there wondering why she just flew off into the sky, then I remember that I'm a pegasus and that I'm currently only wearing my hat, because it got too hot to wear my jacket while inside.

Eventually rainbow dash comes back to where I am and gives me a look of confusion

Rainbow dash: " um, … are you gonna come join me or not ?"

Me: "I'll be honest I have no idea how to fly and iv never done much more than glide a few feet using my wings in my entire life"

#If you even count gliding 2 times down the library stairs as actually gliding.#

Rainbow dash looks at me for a minute before busting out laughing.

Rainbow dash: " bwaaa ha ha, that's a good one fang. Now seriously are you coming or not"

Me: " rainbow. I'm serious … I have no idea how to fly and I've never tried before in my life."

Rainbow stares at me slack jawed for a good minute.

Rainbow: "HOW CAN YOU NOT ONLY, NOT KNOW HOW TO FLY BUT, NEVER HAVE EVEN TRIED"

#yea I'm an alien and previously didn't have wings, … yea no I'm not telling her that, bullshit excuse time. #

Me: " there were almost no other pegasi and the few that there where either had injurers preventing them from flying or they were like me and never learned how."

Rainbow cringes slightly at that statement

Rainbow: "jeez what backwater town of equestria did you grow up in, cause last time I checked its standard regulation for at least a team of 5 pegassi to live in every town."

Me: " I didnt grow up in equestria I grew up in a country across the eastern ocean. Most of the population is actually made up of griffins, and zebras, with ponies being in the minority, there's probably only about around 100 to 150 pegasi spread out over a country double the size of equestria, and there's only around 600 to 700 ponies in total"

Rainbow: " that's not a lot, … how many pegasi lived in your town then? And why don't any of them know how to fly?"

At this point I wave with a hoof for rainbow to follow me, we start walking towards ponyville's park as we talk

Me: " in the town I lived in the only pegasi that lived there where direct family of mine. So there was me, my mother, my little brother, and my grandparents on my mom's side making it so there was a total of 4 pegasi in my hometown"

Rainbow: "so why didn't your mother or grandparent teach you how to fly?"

Me: "my mom is scared to death of heights, my grandma was born with arthritis in her wing joints making it to painful to fly and my grandfather only knew how to fly via using thermals as that's how he was taught to fly but he's very old and since we don't control the weather my mom and grandma banned him from flying for his own safety not long before I was born."

Rainbow: "I can understand the being to old and too dangerous thing for you grandpa but seriously your mom's scared of heights? The only other pegasus iv ever meet that's scared of heights is fluttershy and she's scared of her own shadow."

Me: " she also had something called motion sickness and it would often give her vertigo, I think that made her fear of heights worse"

Rainbow: "now that I can understand."

It's at this moment that we make it into the park and sit down on a nearby bench. And rainbow goes quiet for a few moments.

Rainbow: "I'll teach you!"

Me: "teach me what?"

Rainbow: " I'll teach you to fly, if you want. Think of it as a thank you gift for saving my hide and the town's last week."

I think this over for a good minute.

1 Upside i get to learn to fly,

2 Downside its rainbow dash she'll likely take the training to the extreme

3 upside I could potential hover in the air so I can use a bow in pony form.

4 downside rainbow becomes extremely hyper to the point of almost being pinkie pie when she enters coach mode.

5 upside flying would be cool as shit.

#... fuck it I'm in a land of rainbow colored talking horses what the hell do I have to lose#

Me: "I'm in, but only if you train me in the afternoon. I am not a morning person!"

Rainbow: "deal"

Rainbow holds out her hoof, and I pumped her hoof. Side note it felt exactly the same as when you hit another dude's fist with your fist.

Rainbow: " this is gonna be so rad, at the end of this I might finally have somepony who can keep up with me in the air"

Me: "so when do we start class?"

Rainbow puts a hoof to her chin and thinks for a moment before replying

Rainbow: "hmm. Well, first I'd need to know the state of your wing muscles and what you know about actually flying if anything at all, so how about this you do as many wingups as you can, and then you go through the different wing motions that you know of for flying while on the ground."

Me: " ok, um by wingups you mean pushups using my wings right?"

Rainbow: " uh, duh"

I drop down to the ground and use my wings to hold myself up, while having my front legs held back against my side.

Using my wings is weird for me, it somehow feels wrong and natural at the same time. It's almost like having a second set of really big hands in the middle of your back yet they function and move like arms.

I was never much of an exercise person but I did enough walking and random stupid crap that I managed to avoid being out of shape.

I manage to bring myself down to the ground just so my chest barely brushes the ground and push myself back up so my wings are full extended 27 times before I collapse.

Rainbow: " wow with you saying that you've never even just gilded around before, I wasn't expecting you to get past 5 wingups. Alright now show me what wing motions for flying that you do know if any."

I stand up and think for a minute of how I'm going to do that. Eventually I stretch my wings out wide and slowly roll them forward and down a few times. I move my wings just fast enough to kick up a light breeze behind me.

Rainbow: " ok so you know the motions needed to get a good lift behind you when trying to get into the air in the first place, that will make teaching you much easier, what else do you know?"

Me: " I know the basics for turning while in the air, and you can simply toss your wings straight down towards the ground to get higher into the sky."

I hold both my wings straight out, and twist my left wing slightly back and angle it slightly downwards. to show how you'd use your wings to ver to the left and go downwards.

Then I hold both my wings straight out and bring them straight down slowly so I don't accidentally launch myself Into the sky

Rainbow: "ok so you know the basics of flight and turning, as well as take off. Do you know anything else?"

Me: " nope that's about it"

Rainbow: " well that's better than I was expecting. Ok I think I have an idea of how to start you training so you can learn to fly. How does training every monday, wednesday,and friday from 6:30 in the afternoon to 9 o'clock during the week, and from noon to 6 o'clock every sunday sound?"

Me: " that works for me."

Rainbow: "alright now everyday I want you to do as many wingups as you can, until you can do 50 wingups in one go. After that keep doing 50 wingups until you no longer break a sweat doing the wingups. After that go back to doing as many wingups as you can in one go, until you can do 100 wingups. When you can eventually do 100 wingups without breaking a sweat, let me know and I'll give you a new wing exercise to do with yo use wingups."

Me:" alright. .. is seems to be getting dark so I think I'll head home. I was nice meeting you rainbow, and thanks for agreeing to teach me to fly."

I start walking off and I hear rainbow talk to me as I start making my way back to the library.

Rainbow: " no problem, like I said its the least I could do after you saved my tail last week."

When I make it back to the library I do another round of wingups before going to bed just for the hell of it.

The next couple of weeks are gonna be hell on my muscles so I might as well get a jump start on the pain.

* * *

Its friday and I hate life.

I knew I'd end up hating all the physical exercise rainbow is putting me through so she can teach me to fly. Two things feel off today, first rainbow insisted that she come with me back to the library and most of the town has been quite than normal. I feel like I should know why this is happening but I'm to physically existed to really care at the moment.

As such it's a major surprise for me when I walk into the library to find all the lights are out, only to have the lights flash on in a second and be greeted by a large number of ponies shouting surprise.

Before I even get a moment to calm down I'm greeted by a pink blue that is talking at over a hundred miles per hour.

After iv calmed down and after the pink menace has introduced me to over half of the parts guest I manage to piece together what's going on.

I completely forgot that pinkie pie was a thing and that she'd yet to throw me the standard welcome to ponyville party.

After she finishes telling me the name of every pony currently in the library at a rapid fire pace. I stop the pinke mare in her tracks by grabbing her tail, and I shove a nearby cupcake in her mouth that grabbed from the snack table.

Me: "I don't know who you are, and I barely heard a word you said because you apparently can talk faster than the speed of light, so let me start off by telling you that I appreciate you throwing me what appears to be a welcome to ponyville surprise party, however seeing as how this not just my house but also the public library I'd appreciate it even more if you don't host parties in this library."

Pinkie pie seems to deflate a little bit at that.

Pinkie: "what's wrong with throwing parties in the library?"

Me: "two things, firstly there's a chance that all this food and drinks could be spilled and damage the books, second once the parties over I'd have to be the one to clean it up since the mayor put me in charge of the library, and for a party of this size that might not get done until sometime in the afternoon the next day which means I'd have to shut down the library unnecessarily when it's supposed to be open."

Pinkies mane goes back to full fluff as she responds.

Pinkie pie: "Ooooh, yea that makes sense I'm pinkie pie by the way."

Me: " hi pinkie, i'm Fang blade though I'm sure you already know that. Now I'll let this party slide, so long as you promise to help me clean up afterwards, and if I find out that you held an other party like this in the library I'll make you clean it up by yourself. alright?"

Pinkie pie seems to deflate a little again.

Pinkie: " so I can't ever host a party for you or anypony here ever again?"

Me: "I didn't say that, you just can't throw large parties like this, parties with a max of 30 to 40 ponies is ok, so long as you both tell me first and get my permission to host the party here."

Pinkie: " woohoo! Now what's your favorite flavor of cake? Your favorite color, your favorite movie, and your favorite type of element from the periodic table?"

I blink slowly and think of whether or not I should answer all of those questions, also does equestria even have a periodic table or movies?

#fuck it isn't pinkie pie I'll answer her questions.#

Me: " my favorite flavor of cake is marble, my favorite color is dark green, I'm torn between. Whether my favorite movie is star wars episode 4 a new hope, or lord of the rings fellowship of the ring. And my favorite element from the periodic table is magnesium."

Pinkie pie quickly writes all that down on a notepad that she pulled out of her mane before eating said notepad and running off, giggling like a mad man.

Applejack: "pinkie sure is a hoof full, ain't she."

I spin around and find applejack stand behind me drinking some punch from the snack table beside her.

Me: " it seems so. I have a friend back home similar to her, so I'll just assume it's best to take anything she says or does at face value and to ignore the rest."

Applejack: "you sure do catch on quick dontcha. We really didn't get to talk much last time we met. As I said before I'm applejack I live and work on sweet apple acres, you might have seen it. It's the big apple farm to the south."

Me: "yea I saw it coming into town. I'd also wager that the big red stallion I see manning the apple stall every Tuesday is family bnb of yours possible an older brother."

Applejacks eyes go little wide.

Applejack: "ya want wrong, in fact you hit the nail dead on the head, but how'd ya piece that all together like?"

Me: "your little sister applebloom told me when she came in a few days ago to borrow a couple books for a school project"

Applejack just laughs

Applejack: "nice to her that she's finally alright with talking to new ponies, when she was younger she was almost as shy as fluttershy."

Me: "good for her."

Applejack: "well it's been fun but I still got work to do tomorrow, I best get going. I'll see ya round."

Me: "later"

I look at my watch it's about 11:50pm

Me: "speaking of which I have to get up at 5 tomorrow. I think it's time I shit this party down. This is gonna be interesting."

Eveypony was upset that I ended the party earlier but they all agreed to go home as it was getting rather late, and with pinkies help I hit everything cleaned up before 12:20. Which means it's time to hit the hay.

* * *

The next day (noon)

Iv spent the better part of the past 2 hours trying to figure out how I'm gonna get into this vault. Iv tried every kind of magic I could think of to bust through the door but nothing worked as its magically reinforced. So I eventually pulled out the castle blueprints and looked for any other possible entrance.

Eventually I found one. There's an air tunnel that also serves as a maintenance shaft for the other tunnel systems that goes down to the vault. The only issue is that the part that leads to the vault is a sheer drop so I'm gonna have to hope that I have enough rope to reach the bottom, and I'm gonna have to find the hidden button to access that part of the underground tunnels from the dungeons.

I eventually find the button. It's a torch stand that you push in and it opens a secret door. Using the castle blueprints I easily make my way to the air shaft that drops down. I have a small lantern on me for light, and a few torches from the halls as back up light.

I find the drop down to the vaults air shaft, and I light up torch and drop it down the hole. The torch instantly dies after falling for a good 6 seconds and i hear a loud splash indicating that there's some sort of liquid at the bottom of the shaft. I tie the rope I have off on one of the tunnels support pillars, and i climb down to the bottom. The rope doesn't quite reach the bottom and i have to drop the last 8 feet.

I land in a half foot pool of water and the air shaft goes on for about 20ft in a straight line before the water shallows out to ground and the tunnel opens up into the vaults main and only room. The entire room seems to be a little over two football fields long, and a football field wide. All along the walls are dozens of different sized glasses cases with different items, running from weapons all the way down to what looks like a toothpick made of gemstone. Running throughout the center of the room are the larger of the items in the vault. I'm instantly supiresed by some of the item i see in the middle of the long room.

Directly in the center of the room i see 3 things of interest, first in the direct center of the room i see a stone circle with 7 small pillars that come up to about chest height, and in the center is a large square platform on which a large dark green emerald that's nearly twice my size is sitting. I instantly recognize that as the master emerald, which is basically the control device and the main power source for the legendary chaos emeralds. I look closely at the 7 pillars surrounding the master emerald and note that they have a faint glowing material lining the pillars which corresponds to the colors of the seven different chaos emeralds, sadly the only chaos emerald that appears to be present is the dark green one which means the others still need to be found.

Secondly closer to my side of the room i can see what looks like a large object covered by a tarpe. The object is squarish in body and smoothes out into a triangle almost on its right side, and it appears to have a very long thin cylinder running along the back bottom part of the object over to where the objects square body starts to curve down into a triangle. The shape seems familiar and as I pull off the tarp I'm once again left stunned. What I'm looking at is star trek universe spaceship, specifically a federation danube class runabout. Though for some reason its nearly double the size of the standard runabout class shuttlecraft. A standard issue shuttle craft of this class is about 75ft long this one is nearly 150ft long, and about 80ft wide.

Thirdly past the master emerald i see a miniature library of sorts, its a collection of 20 shelves of books and scrolls. I decided to start with the books, as much as i'd love to start geeking out over the chaos emeralds and the star ship I'm betting some of those books hold documentation of the rest of the stuff here, and that will almost certainly help me figure out what is safe to even approach in the place and what items I should avoid like the plague. I about half the books appeared to actually be sacred texts or books that held dangerous things like dark magic, or forbidden spells, but the rest are what I'm looking for, a collection of everything known about the items in the vault.

I feared that it would take me weeks to read through all the documents on these shelves but it turns out that while this a very large collection of items and trinkets in this vault most of them are simply known as having dark or overwhelming power that no mortal should possess and that nothing is known about the items beyond that which is why they are locked up here. It ended up only taking me 3 hours to read all the documents. The reason the master emerald is here is simply because it reeks of chaos energy which scared the princess, and the star ship is here because it was an obviously advanced technology that they had no idea how to use let alone reverse engineer.

I do manage to get some rather detailed descriptions of several items which are the following.

First is a staff off made of redwood that seems to glow with the very power of the sun and its engraved with hundreds of runes in a language that has never been heard of, this staff basically gives the user to be a fire elementalist but without needing magic, its in the vault because some idiot used it to incinerate an entire city.

The second is a deck of cards which chooses a new weidler whenever the previous owner dies, these cards have apparently been used to fight discord to a stand still as they are magic, and basically let you cast any spell you want with the only limits being the individual cards magical power output, and the users imagination. Since they were allegedly used to fight discord to a stand still i can see why there in the vault that's a lot of magical power for anyone to have.

The third is an item called the necromancers necklace, basically if you put it on you could cast any necromancer spell however the cost was that the necklace slowly consumed your soul for power and slowly tricked you into exterminate all life and then resurrecting it as undead minions, thankfully it only did started corrupting you if you put it on, so yea i'm not touching that thing.

The fourth I actually had to go look for to understand, see this item is described a set of armor thats dark green, and is noted as likely bring for a diamond dog or dragon. It was also documented that the green armor had no way of being open and would activate some sort of shielding when tools were used in an attempt to open the armor. When i find the armor I'm surprised to find that it looks like a halo spartan armor set. Now its obviously a mjolnir type amor but its definitely not the master chiefs i can tell this immediately due to have much more advanced and futuristic this armor looks compared to the chiefs, i decided that i'll check that out later.

The fifth and final item that's actually got some decent documentation is a skull head made of solid gemstone, its simply says that staring into its eyes causes insanity and madness, i found the damn thing and instantly left it alone, i don't know how one of the crystal skulls from the indian jones series got into this universe but i'm leaving dead aliens the hell alone.

I eventually go check out the star trek space ship and I'm pleased to find that externally it appears to be completely intact, though it's starting to show signs of rust, and was obviously crash landed i can tell by the large dents on the front and underside portions of the ship. I open up the side door using the manual override, and explore the ships interior. Anything that isn't bolted down on the ships insides are scattered across the ship floor, and a few of the control stations appear to be trashed, i can even see wiring come out of two of five stations. The ships onboard replicator seems to be intact and when i looked at the engines they seem mostly undamaged. The more I look around the more it becomes apparent that the ship simply either got banged up from a controlled crash landing, or potentially crashed not long after take off, due to some sort of EMP attack based on the fact that most of the damage done to the ship only seems to be to its electrical systems.

I look over the engine and while it seems to be fully functioning its power source known as dilithium crystals is gone, it must have either been low on fuel before it crashed or its been sitting here so long that the dilithium crystals deteriorated completely. So the ships screwed until i can find dilithium crystals to power it or some sort of substitute. I guess I just gotta hope that equestria has dilithium crystals on it somewhere if I want to get this ship up and running again.

Seeing as how the ships a dead end at the moment i got check out the fire staff and the deck of cards. The fire staff is simple enough to use, you point it as something and use the staff to summon different types of fire based effects and attacks. The deck of cards is a different story apparently if they don't think you're worthy of using them you can't use them. I guess i'm worhty or stupid lucky cause once touhc the dam things a mangual appears out of thin air describing how the cards work.

Just as a test I throw a card at the ceiling imagining it making one half of a portal that works the same way as the portals form the game portal, surprisingly that's exactly what the card does a blue portal appears in the ceiling, and orange one appears exactly below the first portal as that's where i throw the next card. I use the cards to get back up through the air shaft, and I spend the few remaining hours I have left before i need to start heading back to ponyville learning about and practicing with this deck of magic cards.

* * *

The end of the next day

You know i forgot that I was supposed to train with rainbow dash today, and she made me pay for it big time, but first let me recap of what happened before i meet up with rainbow.

I went back into the everfree forest and discovered a cave of absolute darkness and horror, errr well its supposed to be, apparently I'm mostly immune to its effects, and on top of that the magic fire staff i got from the vault can be used to negate the caves deadly magic anyway. After exploring the caves for a while i found out that the caves have three entrances/exits. The first one is around the middle of the forest, the second comes out near the path to the old castle only being about a 10 minute walk from the castle itself, now the third was interesting apparently the cave system leads into the heart of the mountain which is a giant valley inside the mountains peak.

The valley in the mountain is extremely large, and has a decent sized freshwater lake that's fed by underground springs, the lake is surrounded by small oak, redwood, and birch trees. Most of the room between the valleys walls and the lake is an open field with scattered clusters of trees, and the valley walls are all solid, with a few big cave mouths that don't extent into the tunnels systems.

The only way in or out is through the tunnel system which has magic that will kill you unless you have something like the fire staff which can negate its magic, or unless you can fly. I see this as the perfect place to move all the less dangerous stuff from the royal vault like the star ship, as well as the perfect spot to set up a workshop for myself to tinker in.

After finding that wonderful little valley in the mountains I remembered that I promised id train with rainbow dash at noon that day, and I rushed back to ponyville. Unfortunately for me I didn't make it back till around 2:30pm and rainbow made me pay for being late by having me do nothing but wingups for the entire training session which she extended from 6pm to 8pm, to make up for lost time.

Anyway tommorrows the day before summer sun celebration, I hope nothing goes wrong, … besides the whole nightmare moon thing but that's supposed to happen.

* * *

Authors notes:

Yea there's a lot of weird crap in the royal vault, about half of it is from other universes and the rest is either an unknown or just doesn't work anymore. anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter, so long everypony.


	4. chapter 1 part 1 let the madness begin

chapter 1: let the madness begin.

POV: fang blade

the day before the summer sun celebration:

I wake up bright and early, unfortunately. I don't care what day it is I hate mornings. today is the day that twilight sparkle is scheduled to arrive in town, and I volunteered to show her around town. before I go towards the market place which is where twilights chariot is supposed to arrive, I grab a few things. I grab my recently purchased combat knife or well something of similar design. I attach a small hostler for the knife which I hide under my jacket sleeve. I also grab the deck of cards that I found in the old forest castles vault. ill need the decks magic should I face nightmare moon. after grabbing those two things I head out the door and make my way to the marketplace.

after sitting around in the market place for a good 30 minutes I finally spot a golden chariot heading towards town and soon enough it lands in a small open area near the market's main plaza a bright purple coated, and dark purple manned unicron mare steps out of the chariot, followed by a small purple dragon, with green spikes running down its head and back. I walk over to the two as the guards pulling the chariot fly off back towards Canterlot.

me: "hello. you must be the ones sent from Canterlot to supervise the summer sun celebrations correct?"

purple mare: "yes we are, my names twilight sparkle, and this is my assistant spike. you must be the one who's going to show us around town then?"

me: "yep, my names fang blade. welcome to ponyville."

twilight: "alright then. where are we going first spike?"

spike pulls out a rather long scroll and looks over it.

spike: "lets see first up is the food preparations. its being done by somepony called applejack."

me: "in that case I guess we need to head over to sweet apple acres. that's where we'll find applejack."

just as we turn to head towards sweet apple acres, I spot pinkie pie heading our way. I quickly step back behind the two, and chuckle.

twilight: "what are you laughing about fang?"

me: "oh nothing just remembering something."

at this moment pinkie pie just stopped in front of twilight and twilight turns towards pinkie taking notice of her presence.

twilight: " uh... hello?"

Pinkie pie jumps into the air and remains in place in the air as she lets out the loudest GASP iv ever heard, and then she immediately rushes off to god knows where.

twilight: "well that was interesting."

I chuckle some more.

me: "that was pinkie pie, just accept that logic doesn't apply to her and you'll stay sane."

and with that I walk off towards sweet apple acres, and I ignore the questions twilight asks about my last comment on pinkie pie. the less she knows about that mare the better off she'll be for now. we manage to quickly make our way towards the farm and soon enough we arrive at the farm, we have to look around a bit before I spot applejack harvesting some apple trees.

me: "hey twilight just a heads up the apple family reunion is today so the farm is going to have a rather large number of ponies on it." twilight nods her head, and we walk over to applejack

twilight: "good afternoon. my name is twilight sparkle."

before twilight can get another word in applejack spins around and begins to vigorously shake hoofs with twilight, in fact I could hear an audible crunch from twilight's hoof. Applejack continues to shake twilight's hoof as she speaks.

applejack: "well, howdy-do, ms twilight? a pleasure making your acquaintance. im applejack. we here at sweet apple acres sure do like making new friends."

twilight: " friends? actually, I, uh..." applejack finally stops shaking twilight's hoof thou it seems to continue shaking on autopilot at this point.

applejack: "so, what can I do you for?" spike grabs twilights arms and stops it from shaking.

twilight: "well, I am, in fact, here to supervise preparations for the summer sun celebration. and you're in charge of the food?"

applejack: "we sure sugar are . would you care to sample some?"

twilight: "as long as it doesn't take too long." Applejack rushes of to a little triangle bell.

applejack: " SOUP'S ON, EVERYPONY!"

I step off to the side as a mod of apple family members rushes to the outdoor dining area. and I quickly make my way over to where twilight and spike have been seated.

applejack: " now, why don't I introduce y'all to the apple family?"

Twilight : "thanks, but I really need to hurry."

as each new apple member is introduced they put a food item on the table that seems to relate to their name in some way.

applejack: "this here's apple fritter. apple bumkin. red gala. red delicious. golden delicious. caramel apple. apple strudel. apple tart. baked apples. apple brioche. apple cinnamon crisp. big Mc-Intosh. apple bloom. and... granny smith. up and at'em granny smith. we got guests."

Granny smith wakes up and gets up off her rocking chair.

granny smith: " what? soup's on? I'm, uh, i'm coming, i'm coming."

applejack: "why, i'd say they're already part of the family."

Twilight does a spit take with all the food the apples shoved into her mouth.

twilight: " okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way."

applebloom: " aren't you gonna stay for brunch?"

apple bloom gives the biggest and most heart stoppingly cute puppy dog eyes i've ever seen. in fact it causes spike to faint from cuteness overload and i'm the only one who notices and I catch him before he hits the ground.

twilight: "sorry. but we have an awful lot to do."

everypony but me and twilight: "AWW." everypony buts a really sad look on their face.

Twilight : " fine."

everypony starts cheering. we spend the next hour listening to the different apple family members talk and I get introduced to these things called apple fritters, and I am instantly addicted to them. after they finally let us go on our way we begin making our way back into town.

* * *

spike: "food's all taken care of. next is weather."

Twilight groans. twilight: " I ate too much pie."

me: " rainbow dash should be around here somewhere she's the towns weather team manager."

I step behind twilight as rainbow dash comes flying down the road and crashes right into twilight causing her to fall back into a pit of mud. thank you God for the knowledge of foresight in this universe.

Rainbow dash begins to chuckle. rainbow: "uh, excuse me? let me help you." Rainbow brings over a small rain cloud and uses it to wash the mud off twilight.

rainbow: "oops. I guess I overdid it. um, uh, how about this? my very own patented rainblow dry. no, no don't thank me. you're quite welcome. "

Rainbow now sees that she turned twilight's mane into a giant poofy mess and she falls to the ground laughing along with spike. I simply chuckle at the amusing sight.

twilight: "let me guess- - you're rainbow dash."

Rainbow dash: "the one and only. why? have you heard of me?"

twilight: "I heard you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear. I'm twilight sparkle, and the princess sent me to check on the weather."

rainbow: "yeah, yeah. that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy, just as soon as I'm done practicing."

twilight: "practicing? for what?"

rainbow: "the wonderbolts. they're gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show them my stuff."

twilight: "the, wonderbolts?"

rainbow: "yep"

twilight: "the most talented fliers in all of equestria?"

rainbow: "that's them."

Twilight scoffs. twilight: "please. they'd never accept a pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day."

rainbow: "hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat."

twilight: "prove it." after twilight says those two magical words I start counting the seconds.

rainbow: "what'd I say? ten seconds flat. I'd never leave ponyville hanging."

I tap rainbow on the shoulder

me: "actually rainbow you where a second off. I counted and you did it in eleven seconds flat."

Rainbow frowns rainbow: "really? darn it. ill have to be faster next time." and with that rainbow flies off to god knows where.

spike: "up next is decorations."

me: "then to the town hall we go."

thankfully the town hall was right next to where we encountered rainbow dash.

* * *

inside the town hall:

spike: "beautiful!"

twilight: "yes. the decor is coming along nicely. this ought to be quick. i'll be back at the library in no time. beautiful, indeed."

spike: "not the decor. her." spike points over to the mare decorating the town hall. I instantly recognize her as rarity.

spike: "how are my spines? are they straight?'

both myself and twilight roll our eyes at spikes fan boy antics. then we walk over to rarity.

twilight: "good afternoon."

rarity: "just a moment, please. I'm in the zone as it were. oh, yes! sparkle always does the trick, does it not? why, rarity, you are a talent. now, um, how can I help you - - aah ha ha! oh my stars, darling! whatever happened to you coiffure?"

twilight: "oh, you mean my mane? well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair."

rarity: "out of my hair? what about your hair?"

twilight: "wait. where are we going? help!"

Rarity drags twilight off to the carousel boutique. I wait outside since I don't want to be apart of that girly fru fru makeup and dressup stuff. IV just never liked that stuff. later on twilight comes running outside in a panic.

twilight: "come on before she notices that i'm gone!"

* * *

me: "ok spike where to next."

spike: "next is music, its says here that its being overseen by somepony named fluttershy."

we start to hear music in the distance.

me: "ok both of you let me talk to fluttershy first, as her name implies she's a rather shy pony, so since I know her it might be best if I do the talking at first."

I slowly walk over and wait for fluttershy to notice me.

fluttershy: " oh my i'm sorry I didn't see you there. um hello fang. is there something I can help you with?"

me: "yes there is. we have two guests in town, and they are here to make sure all the preparations for the summer sun celebration are coming along. in fact I brought them with me to meet you so they can see how the music is."

Twilight and spike walk out form behind me and greet fluttershy.

twilight: "hello. my name is twilight sparkle, and your fluttershy right?"

fluttershy just nods her head.

twilight: "well as fang said i'm here to check in on the music and I must say it sounded wonderful."

fluttershy: "thank you."

twilight: "your welcome. now if you'll excuse us we need to get back to the library. come on fang."

just as twilight turns around fluttershy spots the baby dragon sitting on her back.

fluttershy: "gasp. is that a baby dragon!?"

I mutter to myself. me: "oh boy here we go."

* * *

fluttershy follows us talking with spike and asking about everything he knows about dragons. by the time we get to the library spike somehow managed to retell how his entire life went right up till this very moment. just before we enter the library I turn around and look at fluttershy.

me: "fluttershy I mean no offence but I think you should go home and get some rest, before the celebration starts. we don't want our music directory falling asleep in the middle of the celebration now do we?"

fluttershy: "oh right. after seeing spike here I completely forgot about the celebration. I'll see you there I guess."

me: "it's alright fluttershy just try to get some shut eye before the party starts ok."

fluttershy: "ok. bye everypony."

I unlock the door to the library and we all walk inside to a pitch black room. I immediately prepare for the friendly jump scare.

twilight: "hey where's the light switch?"

the lights suddenly turn on and the library has just about everypony from town inside.

everypony: "SURPRISE!"

before pinkie pie can even begin to rant to twilight I stick a cupcake form the food table in her mouth.

I sigh in agitation me: "pinkie pie what have we talked about."

she quickly eats the cupcake pinkie pie: "um... no parties in the library unless i get your permission?"

me: "correct and what are you doing right now."

Pinkie pie: "holding a welcome to ponyville party for the new pony in town right beside you."

me: "and did you ever ask me if you could host this party here in the first place."

Pinkie pie: "nope i completely forgot in my excitement over meeting a somepony new, ... oh opps my bad."

me: "ok everypony you all know the rules. sorry but this party is canceled. if you want to host a welcome party for twilight do me a favor and go find somewhere else to do it. and I don't mean to throw our favorite party pony under the rug but she knows the no party rule and she still held a party in the library anyway so don't blame me for being a party pooper."

everypony leaves except for rainbow dash and pinkie.

me: "alright pinkie you know what the punishment is for holding a party in the library. now your not allowed to leave this building till this mess is cleaned up, and I want floor to shine. understood?"

pinkie: "aye captain."

rainbow: "ill help pinkie clean this place up."

me: "rainbow your not getting the treats for the food table in exchange for helping pinkie pie clean. im going to give those to the kids at school as a gift for doing that fundraiser for the library."

rainbow: "drat. well it was worth a shot. see you at the celebration." before I can do anything else I see pinkie pie offering twilight a drink.

me: "oh no."

Twilight's face suddenly lights up bright red, and she rushes up stairs after shooting out fire momentarily. spike picks up a bottle and reads it.

spike: "hot sauce."

me: "pinkie plz stop offering ponies cups full of hot sauce. you know most ponies hate that fire mouth variant of hot sauce."

Pinkie pie: "but it was funny,"

me: "gaaah. im going downstairs. grab me when its time to head over to the town hall."

once downstairs I spend the next couple hours double check that all me gear for tonight is ready.

eventually spike heads down to the basement and tells me its time to go. I quickly close my saddle bags, and head upstairs to meet twilight and spike. after a short walk through town we arrive at the town hall and find some seats near the center of the crowd. at some point pinkie pie walks over and starts talking to twilight, I purposely block out what she's saying to avoid a migraine. she really talked way to much and to fast for me. when anyone talks, that much, and with that kind of rapid fire speed I get headaches. suddenly the birds start singing with fluttershy leading them through their song. a spot light shines down onto mayor mare.

mayor mare: "fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the summer sun celebration."

everypony starts to cheer and yell with joy.

mayor mare: " in just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year. and now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all equestria... Princess celestia!"

large purple curtains on the upper balcony are pulled back to reveal an empty balcony as the spotlight comes down on the space behind the curtains. everypony starts to gasp, and look on with surprise and confusion.

mayor mare: "remain calm everypony. there must be a reasonable explanation."

Rarity steps out onto the balcony.

rarity: "she's gone!"

now everypony begins to panic. then they all gasp, and scream in surprise, and panic when a dark purple mist that looks as if it was made from the night sky appears on the balcony. slowly the mist takes the form of a mare. a pony with a pitch black coat, and a starry mane made of the same stuff as the mist, appears. also she's an alicorn as she has wings, and a horn. this mare is nightmare moon.

nightmare moon: "oh, my beloved subjects. it's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun loving faces."

Rainbow dash: "what did you do with our princess?"

Rainbow tries to charge nightmare moon, but thankfully applejack grabs her by the tail and stops her in her tracks.

nightmare moon: "why? am I not royal enough for you? don't you know who I am?"

Pinkie pie: "ooh, ooh! more guessing games. um, hokey smokes. how about queen meanie? No. black snooty, BLACK SNOOTY!"

thankfully for pinkie applejack crams an apple into her mouth forcing her to shut up before pinkie pie annoys nightmare moon.

nightmare moon: "does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for 1,000 years? did you not recall the legend? did you not see the signs?"

twilight: " I did, and I know who you are. you're the mare in the moon, nightmare moon."

everypony gasps

nightmare moon: "well, well, well. somepony who remembers me. then you also know why I'm here."

twilight: "you're here to... to..."

me: "your here to bring eternal night. your also not a royal as last I checked that title belonged to princess's luna, and celestia. and i'm pretty sure nightmare moon isn't on that list."

nightmare moon: "and last time I checked princess luna was dead, and I have taken her place."

me: "yea, sure lets just say lunas dead as that's better than the truth. now your gonna bring back celestia, and fly back to the moon, or im gonna kick your sorry ass to tartures and back."

nightmare moon: "my, my, my what a foul mouth you have, and do you truly think you would have any chance beating me a goddess in a fight?"

me: "me, without anything to help? no I wouldn't win if that where the case, but then again knowledge is power, and I have far to much knowledge." I pull a 2 of jacks card from my deck of cards.

me: "you see this card. I can use this to blow up this entire building, and this is the weakest card in my deck of magic. you know what this card is after all you tried to destroy this item before."

nightmare moon: "your joking. you expect me to believe that a runt like you managed to not only break into the royal vault, but that you also managed to gain access to the cards of power, and that you've figured out how to use them. HAHA, HA, HA. that is comedy gold."

as nightmare moon continues to laugh I throw the card at her head, as everypony looks to nightmare moon, then to me, then back nightmare moon, and then back to me several times. just before the card hits her face she catches it in her magic.

nightmare moon: "your gonna have to do better than that."

I quickly pull out a second card and use it to activate the on in nightmare moon's grasp. the card nightmare moon is holding explodes, and fire shoots out directly at her and the curtains on the balcony are reduced to ash from the heat of the fire. when the fire disappears nightmare moon is still standing though her blue armor is now covered in soot.

nightmare moon: "you will pay for that humiliation, but thankfully for you I have more pressing matters to attend to."

right before she disappears I throw a card at her and I use it to teleport to the balcony. she's gone just as I get up their. then I notice something behind me on the wall. I turn around and throw my knife at whatever it is. I momentarily see a skeletal pony screaming at me with a face distorted in rage, then a second later its gone with a pile of ash where it stood. I collect my knife and look to see that the town hall has been vacated. I quickly rush towards the library where I know I will find the main 6.

I arrive at the library just as pinkie pie shows twilight the elements of harmony reference guide.

applejack: "howdy. I figured you'd show up eventually, so I take it that your here to help us go after nightmare moon."

me: "yep."

twilight: "OK, let's see what this book has on the elements of harmony. there are six elements of harmony, but only five are known. kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty. the sixth is a complete mystery. that's odd."

rarity: "what's odd?"

twilight: "the rest of the page from where I left off is blacked out in ink."

me: "that's partially my fault as well as pinkies, I was reading that book with an open bottle of ink next to me, and pinkie pie burst into the library with her party cannon, and I jumped knocking the bottle of ink over thus ruining that last part of the page, its ok though I know what the rest of it said. it gave the last known location of the elements of harmony."

twilight: "that's a starting point I guess. I'll go check out this last known location and see if they are their."

me: "no need I known where the elements are, their in the old castle in the everfree forest, plus that is the last known location that book spoke of."

twilight: "how would you know for a fact that the elements are their? IV heard tales of the everfree forest and it's said that anypony that goes into that forest doesn't come back, and if they've become physically handicaped, or they came out insane."

me: "yeah well that's a bunch of bullcrap. I go into that forest every Saturday and Sunday, and I come back out relatively unscathed, heck iv even explored a cave system known as the cave of horrors, and it wasn't that bad."

applejack: "so that's where you disappear to on the weekends. no wonder nopony could find you on the weekends."

rainbow dash: "that also explains all that gear you carry around town in the morning."

me: "yep now let's get moving we have places to be."

twilight: "look id rather do this own my own, you don't need to come with me."

me: "twilight, we're all going with you whether you like it or not, so stop thinking and just accept that we're tagging along for this adventure."

after all that we all head off towards the everfree forest, once we reach the forest we have to stop a moment so rainbow dash, can get fluttershy to go into the forest.

fluttershy: "so, none of you have been here before beside fang?"

rarity: "oh. h-heavens, no! just look at it. it's dreadful!"

applejack: "and it ain't natural. folks say it doesn't work that same as equestria."

me: "ok what exactly about this place isn't natural?"

Pinkie pie: "well wouldn't you know. you said you come in here all the time."

me: "what's so unnatural about this forest."

fluttershy: "the plants and animals take care of themselves."

Rainbow dash: "and the weather has a mind of its own, nopony controls it."

me: "pfffft, ha ha ha ha. that my friends is the very definition of natural. its you equestria that's unnatural. normally nature takes care of itself without any kind of help, this forest is the most natural place that iv seen in equestria. honestly reminds me of my home."

twilight: "really? where are you from then, cause I don't know of any towns, or cities that don't have a weather team besides the newly built appaloosa."

me: "im form a country across the sea's. we don't control the weather or nature, its just good old natural selection, or survival of the fittest. the strong live, the weak die. that's how nature works. though I don't like it, it's the natural order of things."

rarity: "that sounds like a rather horrid way to live."

me: "its not quite like that these days, we have technology and good people to thank for that, but that mentality is still around just not as strongly as it was."

twilight: "what kind of magic do you have in your homeland?"

me: "well actu..."

just as I started to speak again the cliffside road falls apart and we all fall. Rainbow and fluttershy manage to get themselves airborne using their wings. Rainbow grabs hold of pinkie pie, and fluttershy grabs rarity, they quickly rush them to safety so they can grab everyone else. Twilight falls off the edge, but manages to grab the cliff edge with her hooves. Applejack catches herself on a large root, and i'm not as lucky. I fall straight off the edge. I quickly pull out my hatchet and slam it into the cliff face not more than 2ft away from me. I slowly come to a stop halfway down the cliff face. I pull out my knife and use it with my hatchet to slowly climb my way down the rest of the cliff face. by the time I get to the bottom rainbow, and fluttershy just get back down with twilight in their hooves, and I can see applejack jumping down the cliff side from ledge to ledge like a mountain goat.

Rainbow dash: "hey fang i know you can barely even get off the ground for flying but I have taught you how to glide so why didn't you glide to the bottom instead of nearly falling to your death

me: "rainbow i honestly forgot about it, i really don't use my wings ever so i seriously forget i'm a pegasus over half the time

twilight: " wait, rainbow dash is teaching you to fly!? But your an adult shouldn't you have already learned how to fly?"

me: "a little hard to learn something that nopony alive has the power to teach, there were only 5 pegasi in my hometown counting myself and only one of the knew the principles of flying and he was too old to teach anypony properly."

Applejack: "then couldn't ya have just gone to cloudsdale to learn?"

Me: "look we don't have the time to go over my history at the moment but to put it simply I'm from a place across the eastern ocean and there's almost no pegasi over there and the few there are haven't flown in so long that nopony knows how to anymore."

Rarity: "rainbow that wouldn't be a sore subject for him would it?"

Rainbow: "last time I checked it wasn't, i think he wants us to focus on this mission before anything else"

we all continue down the path listening to rainbow recount her daring heroism for saving us. suddenly a manticore jumps out of the trees, and onto the road.

twilight: "look out, its a manticore!"

Rarity kicks the manticore in the face with her hind legs, as it jumps at her.

rarity: "take that you ruffian!"

the manticore roars in rarity's face ruining her mane.

rarity: "MY HAIR!"

Rarity quickly runs to the back of the group. Applejack somehow makes it onto the top of the manticores back and starts riding it like it's a bull in the roadeo.

applejack: "yee-haw, get along, little doggy!"

eventually the manticore manages to throw applejack off it's back, applejack looks to rainbow as she sails threw the air.

applejack: "all yours partner."

rainbow: "im on it."

Rainbow flies circles around the manticore creating a small rainbow coloured tornado in an attempts to disorentaite the manticore. the manticore lands a lucky shot with its tail sending rainbow flying back towards the group. everypony beside me and fluttershy charges the manticore and the manticore charges as well. then fluttershy flies in between the two groups.

fluttershy: "WAIT!"

both groups stop, and fluttershy calmly walks over to the manticore.

fluttershy: "shh. its okay, oh you poor, poor little baby. now, this might hurt for just a second."

fluttershy removes a rather large thorn in the manticores paw. the manticore roars, in pain. and everypony freaks out. then the manticore picks up fluttershy and starts licking her mane, while purring like an overgrown kitten.

me: "ok everypony, calm down. I think the manticores gonna leave us alone now so lets get going."

I walk on ahead of the group, and everypony quickly catches up with me.

rarity: "oh, my eyes need a rest from all this icky muck."

the forest trees suddenly thicken and the light from the disappears leaving us in pure darkness.

rarity: "I didn't mean that literally."

twilight: "that ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces, and we wouldn't even know it."

everypony starts bumping into each other. and then fluttershy screams and points at a tree with a somewhat scary face on it, and everypony else follows fluttershy lead. everypony is now huddling together in a circle screaming in panic at the trees. I bring out a lighter and hold it up to a tree next to the group, as they look at pinkie pie in shock as she's laughing at the trees, and making silly faces at them.

twilight: "pinkie, what are you doing? RUN!"

Pinkie pie: "oh, girls, don't you see? when I was a little filly and the sun was going down."

twilight: "tell me she's not."

Pinkie pie: the darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown."

me: "she is, which is why I have these."

I put some ear plugs in my ears. now don't get me wrong, as much as I love this song that pinkie pie's about to sing, I don't want to get magically forced to sing due to whatever black magic forces these ponies to suddenly break out into song. I can't hear a single thing being said, but pinkie is jumping circles around the group while singing. soon enough everypony else starts laughing and they continue to do so until they fall onto the floor from laughter. at that point I deem it safe enough to remove my ear plugs. I follow the group as they continue on the path still laughing as they go. then we all come to a raging river, and we can hear crying in the distance.

Pinkie pie: "how are we gonna cross this?"

we head towards the crying and find a giant sea serpent crying and flailing about in the river. knowing what's gonna happen next I use my knowledge of the everfree forest to cut across the river at a shallow area a good 40ft upstream. after I cross the river I wait on the opposite of where the group is. no offence but I didn't not feel like sitting through the ludicrous drama from that sea serpent all because half his mustache got cut off. when the others get to the other side they quickly find me.

twilight: "fang? how'd you get over here?"

me: "there was a shallow part of the river upstream a bit, and it was unaffected by the sea serpents temper tantrum."

twilight: "we'll it would have been nice if you had told us that?"

me: "you where all to busy dealing with that sea serpent, plus iv meet that sea serpent before his name is flash magnus, and while he's a nice guy, he tends to be a bit over dramatic. im not one for drama."

we continue down the path for a good while till I stop the group.

applejack: "what's the hold up partner?"

I point to the paw prints on the ground.

me: "you see those. those are timber wolf paw prints. looks like a patrol group of six timberwolves based on the tracks. this path is normally clear of predators but it looks like the timberwolves changed their patrol path again. which means that we need to take a different path, follow me where going off the road for a bit."

I walk off into the forest and away from the trails. the group quickly follows me not wanting to be left alone in the forest without a guide.

twilight: "fang are you sure you know where we're going?"

me: "yep right up ahead is a place known as the cave of horrors, and one of it's exits comes out right next to the old castle, plus no forest creatures ever goes in this cave system."

rainbow: "that wouldn't be because of its name would it?"

me: "yep. it normally causes anything living that enters to experience terrifying hallucinations, and if you stay in the cave long enough the hallucinations become real enough to hurt, and possibly even kill you, thankfully I found a way to negate those effects of the cave so it will be perfectly safe."

twilight: "that isn't all that reassuring."

we come to a small grotto, with a cave opening up ahead in the side of a dead volcano. I start tapping the trees looking for the one made of metal, it only takes me 5 tries to find the right tree. I open up a secret compartment in the tree and pull out a redd wooden staff that's covered in engraved runes that glow a bright orange. I walk into the cave and tap the staff on the ground causing the top of the staff to burst into flames. I set the moss on the wall on fire with the staff. with the cave now light, I can clearly see the dark black crystals growing out of the floor and roof.

twilight: "what is that staff, and what kind of crystals are those.

me: "this is called the fire staff, its literally a staff that harness the power of the sun, though I have no idea whether that's just a play on words to describe the staff's power or if it truly gains its power from the sun. these crystals don't have an official name so I call them the dark stones, they are filled with dark magic, they are what produces the hallucinations, but this staff negates those effects. this cave is filled with these dark stones."

we continues down the cave systems main tunnel. as we continue through we can see blue glowing moss all over the roof which is also dotted with the black crystals. we occasionally pass a side tunnel, or a large cavern room. most of the cavern rooms, are filled with larger more developed versions of the black crystals. eventually the main path splits into three different tunnels and I take the one on the right. within 10 minutes we reach the cavern exit that's near the old castle.

* * *

authors notes:

yep this is gonna be a 2 parter for the tv shows first 2 episodes. sorry if I left off in an unusually manner im still new to writing. anywho i'll see you all in the next chapter so long everypony.


	5. chapter 1 part 2 let the madness begin

Misadventures of fang blade:

Let the madness begin ch1 pt2

Pov: fang blade

We just exited the caves and made it back onto the path when i sensed it, the same magical energy that I felt in the town hall which was coming off that invisible skeleton pony. Its at this point that I figured that, that skeleton pony wasn't some illusion. My best guess currently is that it's some sort of necromancer or the servant of one. Thank god I managed to figure out how the ancient languages ability to let the user sense the minds and magic of other living things works. I can sense the skeleton pony in the old castle it's currently in the throne room though I don't know what it's doing. I can also sense nightmare moon, she's in lunas old tower. I look to the rest of the group and back down the trail we should reach the castle rope bridge within 5 minutes. Then rainbow will get to show her part off as the element of loyalty. I decide against my better judgment to go ahead of the group and see what the skeletal pony is doing, and also to have a 1 on 1 meeting with miss moon before she gets blasted by the element.

Me: "hey everypony. I'm going to go on ahead there's something I need to grab before we get the elements in case nightmare moon decides to attack. Just continue down this trail and you'll find the castle in a few minutes. I'll meet you all in the castles throne room."

I throw out a card using it to teleport away before they can argue against my actions. I land across the ravine to the castle. More specifically I land in a large bush next to the castles outside wall. I quickly transform into my human form. Thankfully I figured out how to enchant some of my simple clothes to meld into my only transformation so I don't have to carry around clothes whenever I want to change back to human, I also don't have to worry about my clothes tearing, or ripping when I transform.

After transforming back to human and readjusting my gear I use my magic cards to teleport onto the tower roof that once held princess luna's bedroom. I put away my cards and jump onto the balcony knowing that nightmare moon was still inside, mostly likely using the old tower as a lookout spot for twilight and the others. The balcony I land on is rather small and inside the room hasn't aged well. What was once a grand bed is now nothing but a metal bed frame and a small pile of rotting wood. Aside from the bed the room has nothing of importance beside a rotted out desk and a small metal wardrobe that looks like somebody used it for target practice. And standing in the center of the room is nightmare moon herself.

Nightmare moon: "we'll im slightly impressed after its been a very long time since somepony has managed to get this close to me without me noticing them." nightmare moon turns away from the tower door and faces me, her eyes widen slightly

Nightmare moon: "well, well, well. What have we here. I've never seen something like you before. Have you come to fight me or are you here to join me?"

Me: "neither I'm here to give you a friendly warning, and some advice, assuming your willing to hear what I have to say." nightmare moon seems to think over my offer for a good minute.

Nightmare moon: "alright I'll listen to what you have to say but only if you tell me what you are and where you hail from, and depending on what your advice is, i may or may not kill you." I shrug it's better than her trying to kill me on sight

Me: " my species is called human though the scientific term is homosapien. As for where I come from that's rather hard to believe. I'm from another universe and I'm pretty sure you know I'm not joking after all you and celestia liberated a magic mirror portal to another universe from the crystal empire back when king sombra ruled the crystal kingdom." nightmare moon frowns and growls at me.

Nightmare moon: "how do you know about that portal and what do you mean. I never aided celestia once nor was I ever at the crystal empire." I smirk

Me: "you can't hide anything from me miss moon. I know that you were previously princess luna, and the two of you are at your very core the same pony. If your wondering how I know that blame celestia. She shouldn't have left her and luna's personal journals in the castle, and seeing as how up till now the entire planet thought of luna as dead or a myth along with you. I can't be blamed for reading those journals." nightmare moon glares daggers at me but doesn't attack me.

Nightmare moon: " I suppose that line of reasoning is logical. I suggest you tell me what you came to say before I decide to go back on my word and just kill you."

Me: "incase you haven't sensed it yet there's a necromancer in equestria, or at the very least the servant of one. Its very hard to tell the difference between the two sometimes. This necromancer is currently down in the throne room of this castle. It was also at ponyville town hall when you arrived. Whoever this necromancer is their following you, and they are probably going to either make it look like their on your side or attempt to trick you into joining its side. Either way don't listen to it as its just going to use you as a pawn if you agree to either option. Also the advice, your not the only one who has the issues you do with luna. If you ever need a safe place to hide, or rest just go through the cavern system in the mountains behind the castle into the heart of the mountain you'll find a large grove within the mountains crater that's where I spend most of my free time and it's magically protected so no-one can enter it without my permission." I toss nightmare moon a small dark green stone that's been shaped into a coin.

Me: "that will allow you to enter the hidden grove. Enjoy the rest of your evening your highness."

I quickly give a slight bow before jumping off the balcony and using my knife to slide safely down around the side of the tower. Once on the main roof I look up to see nightmare moon turning into a cloud of sparkly dark purple smoke that heads towards the rope bridge into the castle. I use my cards to teleport down to the entry door that leads into the castle from the rope bridge and I quickly turn back into a pony. After around 2 minutes I see the door open up and twilight and company walk on in.

Me: "hey, we're gonna have to keep quiet in here there's something in the throne room and it isn't friendly, I don't know what it is but it isn't something I want to fight, also the elements are still here and from what I can tell nightmare moon hasn't arrived yet."

Twilight: "if you saw the elements already why didn't you just grab them."

Me: "I was busy looking for traps, and trying not to get spotted by the monster in the throne room."

we all quietly head to elements which are in the castles third tower towards the back of the castle. we manage to make it to the elements tower without issue. Inside we find a large stone pillar like machine with 5 arms each having a rather large stone orb sitting on them, with a very large orb on the pillar itself. Rainbow dash and fluttershy fly up and bring them all down and set them in front of twilight.

Twilight: "gently now. Gently." after looking the stones over for a solid 3 minutes twilight groans.

Twilight: "ok everypony i have an idea of what to do but i don't know what's going to happen."

Applejack: "alright everypony let's give twilight some room so she can do her thing."

everypony heads back outside to the tower stairway, I stay in the room but remain right next to the door. Twilight picks up the elements in her magic and they begin to sparkle and shake, then nightmare moon flies in, in her gaseous form and makes a minor tornado that rips the elements from twilights grasp.

Twilight: " NOOO!" Twilight jumps into the tornado after the elements, and I fling 1 of my cards into the tornado.

After a bright flash of light I find myself standing next to twilight, in the middle of the throne room. We both spot the elements at nightmare moon's feet, and she's standing right in front of the two thrones.

Nightmare moon: "this appears to be the end for you, little pony. You've lost."

Twilight's horn began to glow and she lets out a loud growl towards nightmare moon. She bulrushes nightmare moon.

Nightmare moon: "you're joking, she is joking right."

I believe nightmare moon directed that question at me so I simply shrug. Nightmare moon charges at twilight after realizing that she wasn't joking around and just before the two could meet twilight teleports behind nightmare moon and over to the element. She picks them up with her magic and begins to shake them frantically.

Twilight: "come on, come on, work already!"

nightmare moon teleports behind twilight and tosses her aside like a rag doll, and she lands right next to me. Nightmare moon then crushes the elements beneath her hooves shattering the stones into nothing but a small pile of rubble, and dust. Twilights face turns to one of shock and terror. Then a deep psychotic sounding laugh echoes throughout the room, and it isn't coming from nightmare moon. A pony made of nothing but bones walks out from the corner of the room and slowly applauds nightmare moon's actions.

Skeletal pony: "well, I must say that was quite the impressive little show, but now I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill the both of you. After All I'm here to make a deal with the princess of the night, and I don't want anypony else knowing I exist."

Twilight at this point appears to have some sort of sensory overload as her jaw is literally on the floor at this point and she's stuttering, a lot.

Twilight: "h...h...how, what, who, where?" and that's all she seemed to be able to say. I pull out my axe and I grin and look the skeletal pony dead in the eyes.

Me: "you obviously have no idea who, you just challenged to a fight. Cause let me tell you pal, there's no way you can beat me without an army in your current state, and that body of yours is just a mindless minion isn't it, after all you're not actually here, are you."

both twilight and nightmare moon look at me in surprise and the eyes on the skeletal only seem to darken at my words.

Skeletal pony: "you're quite the perceptive pony aren't you. How do you know so much about necromancy. Hmmm"

Me: "let's just say I learn much faster than most ponies, and I have access to one too many forbidden books."

Skeletal pony: "interesting, very interesting. I suppose you're right I can't fight you with just a single minion, however with the knowledge that I'm about to share with nightmare moon. she'll think twice about leaving you and the rest of your little group alive. Lady moon mistress of the night, if you wish to prevent your greatest failure you'll look into this orb, after all it helps to have a friend from the future."

the skeletal pony tosses nightmare moon a small black crystal that's glowing then the skeletal pony disintegrates. Its at this point that I have a somewhat fearful look on my face because I could sense that, the necromancer wasn't lying about what he just said, and it appears that nightmare moon seems to think that as well.

Me: "if you look into that orb your going to regret what happens next." nightmare moon looks me dead in the eye and she can see my fear.

Nightmare: "you could also tell that the necromancer wasn't joking about what he said, and now your afraid of what will happen if I look into this orb. Your fear will be your downfall" she smirks as she looks into the orb her eyes go black for a few seconds, before her face twists into a scream of rage.

Nightmare moon: "so that is how I am defeated, by simple petty friendship. I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN, which means both of your are going to die!"

she tosses aside the orb and it shatters into a million pieces. Nightmare moon charges up a magical attack and fires it at us. Twilights still in shock from everything that just happened and probable traumatized from the realization that nightmare moon and all powerful alicron is going to kill us, correction trying to kill us. Just before the attack hits us I throw down one of my cards at our feet and a large rectangular shield blocks the attack though the shield falls apart after the attack stops. I shove twilight back putting her near the main entrance to the throne room, then I fling out another card and turn up its power, this time a shield appears the cuts the main doors off from the rest of the room, thus keeping twilight in a protected area.

Me: "ok black snooty, you want a fight I'll give you a fight you'll never forget."

I fling three cards out, 2 of them hit her and explode with the force of a hand grenade upon impact the other one misses and explodes after hitting the wall. Just after sending out three cards I rush nightmare moon with my hatchet in hoof. She's Temporarily blinded by the explosions and shoot out bolts of magic wildly. I manage to dodge them and I kick out her legs from underneath her then I go to hit her in the head with the blade of my hatchet, but she rolls out of the way. She teleports and I suddenly feel a hoof connect with the back of my head. I hit the floor, and immediately roll barely dogging another punch which cracks the floor. My vision is slightly blurred but I throw out another card she doges it easily

Nightmare moon: "ha, you missed." I smile and chuckle.

Me: "no, I didn't."

the card flys back around and hits nightmare moon in her left hind leg and it becomes frozen in a block of solid ice which is attached to the floor. She fires multiple small volleys of magic bolts at me and hold out a card in front of me which turns into a roman legionary shield. I charge nightmare moon while she's frozen in place, and I use the shield as a battering ram as I plow into her shoulder. I hear the sound of ice cracking as she breaks free with the help of my attack. Suddenly I find a hoof shaped indent in my shield that's just an inch from my face. Nightmare moon then rips the shield from my arm, and whacks me with it hard enough to send me tumbling a good 10 feet away.

Nightmare moon: "I'm done playing around!"

I manage to catch a glimpse of nightmare moon before she hits me and picks me up with her magic. I could see that her left shoulder seems to be dislocated and the left side of her neck has a large purple bruise on it. With me in her magical grasp she slammed me into the wall several times before slamming me into the ceiling then she cuts off her magic letting me fall to the floor. Most of my body hurts and I think I broke a few ribs, but I'm too stubborn to just lie down and die. I slowly get up and spit out some blood, I think I bit off part of my inner mouth when I was getting flung around. I laugh as she shoots daggers of ice at me. I hold out another card and I melt into the shadows. I reappear in the same spot after the attacks stop.

Me: "I'll admit that hurt like hell. But I'm stronger than I look."

I throw a card into the air, as nightmare moon attacks me again with ice dagger. As I teleport to the cards location i pull out 6 cards and throw them out letting them hit the ground around nightmare moon. I land on my hooves, and pull out a seventh card and throw it out.

Me: "SEVEN TOMBS OF ANNIHILATION!"

as the seventh card hit nightmare moon in the face the other cards glow and attach themselves to her torso. The room begins to shake as 7 portals open up around nightmare moon, and giant coffins appear, the lids open and nearly endless amounts of rocks, and boulders fly out of the coffins at nightmare moon at Mach 6. They keep building up till a small hill of rocks, dust, and boulders has buried her alive. Expecting her to have survived my 2nd best attack I prepare to throw another card, then I hear the sound of labored breathing behind me. I turn around only to receive a massive blast of magic to my face, this sends me flying backwards and right into the pile of rocks, which I get sent flying through. I land right in front of the thrones. I'm pretty sure I have a broken arm this time since it hurts to move my left arm. I look up to see nightmare moon back where she hit me with her magic, she's covered in dust and large purple welts. A strong flow of magic comes out of her horn and her wounds seem to fade away.

*wonderful she has the ability to heal herself with magic.*

Nightmare moon: "I'll admit you have some pretty decent tricks up your sleeves, but there still just tricks, child's play when compared to what I can really do. However I could use somepony like you."

she walks over to me as I struggle to get up and a black light comes off her horn. It's dark magic, probable sombras type of magic if my memory is right. This is gonna hurt. A lot. She touches her horn to my head, she uses her magic to break into my mind, or to attempt as such. The second her horn touches my forehead I feel overwhelming pain, then nothing everything goes black for a couple seconds, then the pain in my head fades, and I hear screaming, at first i think it's me or twilight, then I realize it's nightmare moon. She's holding her hoofs to her head and screaming in agony. By the time I manage to get myself to stand up she's stops screaming and with bloodshot eyes, she looks me dead in the eyes, and stares at me with nothing but pure rage, and a bit of fear.

Nightmare moon: " wh… what are you, you shouldn't, and cannot be a mortal, or a pony." realizing what she saw, I laugh uncontrollable.

Me: "that, ha, ha. That was something I left behind a long time ago, after all everypony has their inner demons, and some of them are worse than others. But you know all about that don't you. After all you were originally known as the lunar demon, weren't you."

Nightmare moon: " how do you know that?"

Me: "well the tales of the demon of shadows, that hunted and killed, entire camps of bandits, and crushed entire rebellions within a single night had to come from somewhere." Knowing exactly what I was talking about nightmare moon smiled.

Nightmare: " I'm surprised I thought nopony new of those events back in my day, and I highly doubted that any records of those events would survive long enough for somepony from today to read about them."

Me: "yeah well I'm not out of tricks yet black snooty."

I pull out 7 cards. I crush two of them in my right hoof. two of those cards heal the worst of my wounds leaving me with some cracked ribs a fractured arm, and some minor welts and bruises. Nightmare moon rushes me and tries to hit me in the head with a hoof, I roll back wards and crush the other 5 cards in left hoof. A light green glow comes off the crushed cards, and engulfs my body, and a dark green fire surrounds my eyes. Nightmare moon's eyes widen in surprise and shock as do twilights she's still behind the shield I put up at the start of the fight thankfully.

Me: "it's your turn to take a beating."

I rush her with an unnatural speed and hit her before she can even blink. I hit her in the side of the face with enough force to send her flying backwards and into the shield that twilights standing behind. I pull out my hatchet and twirl it fast enough to break the sound barrier. I rush forward as lighting begins to form on the blade of the hatchet. I do a complete spin and as I turn around to face nightmare moon I let a blast of lightning fly off the hatchet right into nightmare moon's chest just as she manages to stand up. She falls face first onto the floor from what I assume is pain. Still charging at her I jump into the air and land a good 7 feet away from her. As I land on the floor I bring the blunt end of the hatchet down first, and cause the floor to shoot up as I hit the floor with enough force to cause a wave of stone to race towards nightmare moon. It hits her in the face and slams her back into the shield that twilights standing behind. Nightmare moon manages to teleport back towards thrones before I can attack her again. I turn around and I throw my now destroyed hatchet at her and I rush forward again. She manages to put up a shield to stop the broken hatchet, however when she lowers her shield to counter attack I'm already in the air again with my knife in hoof. The knife is glowing red hot and I manage to stab it into the top of nightmare moon's right shoulder and I quickly pull it down. Before I can pull my knife out of her shoulder nightmare moon glows bright blue and sends out an energy wave of magic that sends me flying a good 10 feet backwards. At this point the magic trick I pulled to make me glow green has ended, and nightmare moon notices this. She pulls the knife out of her shoulder and heals herself with magic again. I try to get up but I can't iv burned up my nervous system with that trick I just pulled.

Nightmare moon: "I'll admit, you gave a decent challenge. Before I break through that shield you made and kill that purple mare, I have an offer for you. I could use somepony with the brains and raw power you have. How would you like to join me as my second in command. If you accept I only need you to prove your loyalty be lowering that shield you put up."

I manage to sit up before I look nightmare moon in the eyes.

Me: "sorry lady if you had met me a few years ago id probably have taken you up on that offer, but I've changed since then so I'm gonna pass on that offer. If you want to get through that shield your gonna have to kill me first." I spit out some blood at her hooves. Nightmare moon's slight grin turns to on of rage at my little speech.

Nightmare moon: "you ungrateful little brat. I offer you, a high standing position, and more power than you could ever dream of and yet you still remain defiant. Fine then if you wish to die, then you shall die!"

Nightmare moon picks me up with her magic and slams me into the floor a good couple times before sending me crashing through one of the stained glass windows on the wall. I get sent flying out of the castle and down into the ravine that cuts around the side of the old castle. As I fall I quickly pull out my last 2 normal cards and use them to heal most of my minor wounds, and to reduce my ribs that have been broken or shattered to severe fractures, and my shattered arm to a broken bone. A good 20 feet before I hit the floor i extend my wings, and I manage to slow my descent just enough so that I don't go splat on the floor, but i still land on the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of me. I get up, my entire body burns with pain as if I was on fire.

Me: "damit! I shouldn't have used rage mode with how injured I was. I didn't know Magical burnout, could hurt this much."

I look around and spot a small trail going back up to the castle in the ravine on the other side of the small creek that runs through the ravine. By the time I manage to make it back up to the castle i can see the bright rainbow light from the elements of harmony coming for the throne room windows. By the time I manage to make it back into the castle the light died down. All though i can assume that after I left things played out just as they did in the show, though I couldn't be sure so I pull out my swiss army knife and rush into the throne room. I sigh in relief when i see twilight and company talking with celestia, and I see luna standing beside celestia.

Twilight: "we need to go check the area outside the castle, fang could still be alive and if he is, he's most likely badly wounded."

I chuckle at that, I planned on losing to nightmare moon though I didn't think I was gonna be beaten as badly as I was.

Me: "there's no need for that."

everypony turns to look at me I can see that fluttershy had been crying probable terrified at the idea that I was most likely dead up till now. Everypony else seems to immediately smile and most of them rush me, I get hugged to death by pinkie pie before everypony else piles on for a group hug.

Me: "stop… cant… breath…"

Everypony stops hugging me and gives me some room.

Twilight: "how are you still able to walk, when nightmare moon threw you out the window it looked like most of the bones in your body where broken, and how'd you survive the fall?"

Me: "simple I kept two of my magic cards in reserve to heal myself, after all I expected to lose the battle against nightmare moon. I was simply a distraction until you could figure out how to use the elements against nightmare moon. And I'm guessing that the rainbow glow from the windows is how you defeated nightmare moon. Also I survived the fall by redirecting my fall into the ravine outside the castle which gave me more time to slow myself down with my wings."

I spoke loud enough so both princess who had stayed back to give me and the girls some room. I didn't want to explain myself twice.

Applejack: "how are you able to cast spells using those cards anyhow, last i checked only unicorns can do that kind a stuff

Twilight: "and speaking of magic, how'd you cast that lighting spell near the end of your battle with nightmare moon?"

I sigh. Me: "look I do have some explaining to do, but can we please get back to town and show everypony that celestia is back and perfectly fine. I don't want the panic that's surely running rampant throughout equestria to get worse. I promise I'll explain all your questions when we get back to the library."

Celestia: "and I shall hold you to that promise MR. blade, as i would like to hear how you managed to get those cards of yours, but for now let's get back to ponyville. Now everypony gather round i'll be teleporting us back to town, and just as warning you may feel sick in the stomach for a few minutes if this is your first time traveling by teleportation."

We all gather around celestia as she teleports us back into the ponyville town hall. Inside we find a group of surprised guards, and the town mayor trying to locate nightmare moon. They all immediately cry out with relief upon seeing that Princess celestia is back. While celestia begins to explain everything I tell everypony to come meet me at the library for their explanation, then I go home to heal the rest of my wounds.

* * *

The sun quickly rose to bring about the day after we returned to ponyville and moved straight into the midday position. At the library I fix the remainder of my broken bones mostly by drinking a prototype healing potion i made 3 days ago with the help of my magic cards. It tastes like dirt, but it heals most of my bones, and the only injuries I have left are a hairline fractured leg, and some badly bruised ribs. After an hour everypony comes into the library as a group and spike wakes up shortly before they arrive. Now I have everypony sitting down in the library in a giant circle. I'll say I was a bit surprised to see that princess luna decided to come to this little meeting but I figured she'd stay close to celestia for the rest of the day.

Me: " ok before you all start asking questions, I'll explain how i got those magic cards and what they are as that seems to be the main question you all had back at the castle. I got this deck of magic cards from an underground vault in the castle in the everfree forest on what I believe was my third trip to explore it. I managed to enter the vault through a very large shaft used to let air into the vault. Inside this vault I found a very large collection of items, some of which I recognized but most where an unknown. thankfully there was a small library there that had all the recorded documentation of all the items in the vault so I knew which where safe to study or take and which needed to be left alone. The only two things I took where the fire staff you six saw when i used it to negate the dark magic in that cavern system that I called the cave of horrors.

"The other object was the deck of magical cards i used to fight nightmare moon. Now for me to explain the magic deck. This deck of cards is older than equestria itself, I can safely say that as it gives you an instruction manual if the cards let you use them. I can tell you the deck is older than equestria because its written in a language that was used before the three pony tribes united. I can read this instruction manual as if it where in regular equestrian due to how the cards work, you see this deck of cards kind of has a mind of its own. Nopony can use this deck except its owner, and everytime the decks previous owner dies it will look for a new owner. According to the instruction manual this deck of cards will look for some specific attributes when seeking a new owner. It will look for anyone who has a powerful imagination, a strong sense of morality, and someone who is extremely intelligent. Once this deck finds a new owner it binds itself to whoever that is so only that entity can use the deck, the deck also re-appears with all the used cards back in the deck once a day, the time at which the deck re-appears on its owner is set by the new owner after reading the first page of the instruction manual. Also this deck of cards is simple known as the deck of magic as every owner gives the deck a different name. I haven't decided on a name for the deck yet so i'll just refer to it as the deck of magic until i can come up with a name.

"Now for how this deck works. The deck of magic provides all the magic needed to cast a spell, and it also acts as a conduit for any spell it casts. The only thing the user of the deck needs to provide is the creativity and brains to determine what spell the cards will use, and how the spell will work. This is extremely overpowered as the user of this deck with enough intelligence could use this deck to do things like enchanting items, and materials, or use it for transmutation otherwise known as the magical changing of one thing into something else. an example is using magic to turn coal into diamonds. There are 3 different types of cards in this deck their are the normal cards. The normal cards are every card in the deck that isn't a joker card, or an ace. A single normal card has enough magic to completely destroy this entire library from the basement up. Then there's the god cards, and reality destroyer cards, the god cards are the aces and the reality destroyer cards are the jokers. Both the god cards and reality destroyer cards work in a unique way, you see there much stronger than the normal cards however in exchange once you use one of these cards whatever spell that card casts is the only spell it will ever be able to cast until the deck gets a new owner. These cards also don't reappear within 24 hours, they take 6 months to reappear. a single god card has the power to create a black hole the size of the moon, and a single reality destroyer card has the power to destroy somewhere between half the universe to the entire universe. while i never used the god cards, or reality destroyer cards, i just gave you the same example the instruction manual gave for how powerful the deck of magic is. Now are there any other questions?"

Most everypony gives me a look of disbelief probable over how powerful i claimed the aces and jokers where. Then celestia decides to speak before anypony else.

Celestia: " everypony as much as I wish fang was joking about the power of the ace, and joker cards, I can truly tell you from past knowledge that he is telling the truth, the last wielder of those cards commonly used an ace to summon black holes to suck up and crush anything that he couldn't beat with his own magic, and before he died he challenged the lord of chaos known as discord to a fight in that battle he used a joker to rip apart reality around discord in an attempt to banish him to a place known as limbo. In fact that battle with discord is what created the badlands south of the everfree forest."

Twilight: "no offence meant to luna, but if you had the ability to cast spells that powerful why didn't you use them to defeat nightmare moon?"

Me: "twilight unless something with reality bending powers, the ability to casually destroy planets, or an extra dimensional creature threatens equestria i don't plan on using anything besides the normal cards. And the only time I would use the ace's, or jokers for something other than fighting would be if the universe started ripping itself apart, or time started collapsing in on itself. I don't wanna be known as the pony who accidentally destroyed the planet. Now are their any other questions?"

Luna: "we have a query. What where those last two attacks thou used against nightmare moon."

Me: "ahh those would be the seven tombs of annihilation and rage mode. The seven tombs of annihilation is a special attack, this attack summons 7 portals which if done right will surround the attacks target. These portals will release 7 steel coffins which will open and shoot out massive amounts of rock, dust, sand, gravel, and even a couple boulders, which will then fly into the target at mach 6 or 6 times the speed of sound. After the first wave of rock crushes the target, a larger second wave will fly out of the coffins at the same speed as the first with the intent of burying the target alive assuming they survived the first wave of rocks.

"Then there's rage mode. This spell is very powerful and extremely dangerous. This spell costs 3 normal cards to activate which then use magic to temporarily transform the targets body into a conduit for magic. This spell gives the target the ability to cast spells like a unicorn but the target can use any part of their body to cast spells. This spell also doubles the natural speed, and strength of the target. The third card also provides its entire storehouse of magic to the target in the form of raw magic which can then be used to power any spells they cast. After that every card you add to this spell increase the speed and strength enhancements by times 1, and it also adds to the amount of magic that you have access to, to cast spells. There are major drawbacks to this though. This constantly consumes magic that you provide to stay active, and once your out of magic rage mode ends, you also risk suffering from varying levels of magical burnout as your literally forcing your body to experience a partially controlled magical surge. However the more spells you cast while in rage mode the faster you run out of magic, and the more spells you cast the worse the magical burnout is after rage mode ends.

"How bad the bornout is depends on how many cards you use when activating rage mode, and how many spells you cast while in rage mode. What spells you cast also affect how bad the burnout is but that entirely depends upon the spell cast. Now take note that when i started explaining rage mode i said that the target of the spell enters rage mode, meaning i could use the cards to send other creatures into rage mode. This is useful if you and a group of allies go up against something that outclasses you in terms of combat abilities. Oh and if my math is correct an alicorn like either of you has a decent chance of surviving max rage mode which means I put all the cards minus the aces, and jokers into the rage mode spell, and you assuming my math isn't wrong would have a decent chance of surviving the magical burnout due to how much magic an alicorn naturally has. And that's how rage mode and the seven tombs of annihilation works."

rainbow: " you told me once before that you not from equestria and that ponies aren't common there. Can you tell us about where your from

While i was expecting this question i assumed it would come from twilight or one of the princesses not rainbow dash. Everypony immediately perks up at the question obviously wanting that question answered just as much as how i got those magic cards.

Me: "ok. How much do you all know of lands across the ocean?"

Celestia: "we only know what travelers from afar have told us and that isn't much as most of them are merchants, and the ones who stayed where from far away and they came from small islands."

Me: "ok well far across the eastern ocean is another continent, that's where most ponies are originally from i only know this cause my country has written records going back a little over 10,000 years. That continent does not have a name as far as I know and it's not where my home is, you see there's a third continent father past that one. It's called America, and its mostly populated by griffins and zebras, there's also a large number of dragons diamond dogs, and minotaurs, with a very small population of ponies. Since there's barely 700 ponies throughout the entire continent and only about 150 are pegasi we don't control any parts of nature there. The weather, animals, and plants all run themselves. Do to this its considered to dangerous for most ponies to fly which is why I never learned. My mom's side is full of pegasi and my dads side of the family is mostly earth ponies that's part of the reason for why I'm so durable. It also helped that I often got into brawls with Griffins and was friends with a dragon who loved to fight, so I've learned how to take a hit"

Everypony goes quiet for a couple minutes probable thinking of questions to ask. Eventually rainbow looks at me.

Rainbow: " I know I only got to see the tail end of it, but where in the hay did you learn to fight like that, I mean until she healed herself it looked like you beaten nightmare moon just as badly as shed beaten you."

Celestia looks at me with even greater interest, and Luna cringes slightly at that reminder.

Me: " I learned from the best teachers, experience and trial by fire are how iv learned to do most everything I do. A lot of people have told me the best and safest way to learn is from a book or somepony else. Well the first part of that's wrong as I find jumping in feet first with no experience is the quickest way to learn but it can also be the most dangerous which is why I'm one of the few who learn that way."

Rarity: " that doesn't tell us anything about how you learned to fight like that other than you learn by jumping in hoofs first without any plan or idea what you're doing."

Me: " it means I learned to fight by getting into a lot of fights. Being the only pony and I mean the only one in a school full of mostly griffins a fair number of zebra and a hoof full of dragons tends to make you the odd one out. I was the main target for nearly every bully in school and since most of the teachers where griffins and 3 where zebras that meant that 9 times out of 10 the teachers were ok with physical violence as long as nobody had any broken bone by the end of it. Thankfully I got to have a childhood mostly as the physical bullying didn't start till I was 10 years old which is about when I got into middle school after that I started getting fights nearly everyday until my 2nd to last year of high school. And the only reason the bullying stopped was because I finally made some friends, one of which was a dragon and all my old bullies new better than to upset a dragon of any kind. So in not from the military and I don't have any special training for combat if that's what you were thinking."

Pinkie pie openly crys making it rains around here

Pinkie pie: "that's so saaaaaad, why where the other kids so meeeeaaaaan?!"

The rest of the girls look equally as depressed. I try changing the subject

Me: " are there any other questions you girls happen to have?"

Luna: "would thoust like to join the guard, thine skills would be most helpful."

I'm a little surprised by the offer and I think it over for a good few minutes.

Me: "no. I don't play well with others, I never have and I have major issues with taking orders from others, especially when I know there wrong or will fail. In the military you follow all orders given no Matt and what, and no matter how many laps or drills you'd have me run in basic I'd still id still disobey any order my commanding officer give me if I didn't like it"

Celestia: "I agree, most free spirited ponies like yourself either wouldn't be able to handle the military lifestyle or you'd be discharged for being unable to follow orders which could cost others their lives"

Nopony else speaks for a solid minute so celestia speaks up once more

Celestia: "I believe that is all the questions me and my sister have for you at the moment, does anypony else have any questions"

After everypony shakes their heads no celestia stands and begins to speak but i speak first.

Me: "actually, I have a few questions of my own that only the two of you could answer." I gesture to pirncess's luna and celestia.

Celestia sits back down and looks back at me

Celestia: "what questions do you have that only we could answer?"

Me: "ok first off why is there a fully functional federation class shuttle craft known as a runabout in your old basement, secondly where on god's green earth did you get mjolnir armor, and thirdly why do you have the master emerald and only one of the 7 chaos emeralds?"

Celestia and luna both blink slowly before looking at each other and then back to me several times.

Luna: "thoust not only has knowledge of the sky ship, but also the living armor, and the erlards forged from chaos."

Me: "uh, what those things are is common knowledge."

Celestia: "if it was common knowledge we would know more things about those objects besides there description and yet you speak as if you know far more than that about them how is this"

Me: "simply in my controunty those objects are well known tools and or artifacts from some very famous modern literature, and based on the nature of the everfree forest id wager they really are the exact or close to the exact objects those books, and that they were sent to this universe through some sort of temporal anomaly. they most likely ended up in the everfree forest due to both the massive magical energy field and chaos driven nature making the walls of reality in this universe the thinnest in and around the forest itself. In simple terms, those objects are purely fictional stories that iv read which are from my homeland however they somehow wound up in the everfree forest due to some sort of multi dimensional portal being opened at one point or another making the purely fictional objects very real. Side note i know how to use all three of those objects as well as how to repair and rebuild them if that was necessary"

Twilight: "wait just a minute, are you telling me there's an intact space ship in the everfree forest and not only is it fully functional but you also know how to repair and fly said spaceship?"

Me: "yes and no. the ship is in working condition and with a bit of a tune up could be considered fully functional and do know how to fly it however its fuel has deteriorated over time and unless equestria has some deposits of dilithium crystals somewhere i'll need to find a substitute fuel source to power the ship. Oh and I wouldn't let any of you within a hundred miles of that thing in its current state, let alone once iv turned it on."

Celestia: "oh and what's to stop me from simply teleporting over there and taking it to the news vault in canterlot?"

Me: "two things, the magical barrier i put up around the entire vault preventing all means of teleportation, and the fact that you be taking a ticking time bomb into the capital. The engines of that ship actually run on something known as antimatter and the crystals I mentioned from earlier stabilize the fuel as its used up. If you started that thing up without the crystals in the machine it would explode, heck it might explode as is the canister holding the antimatter has deteriorated enough to start leaking. Right now i'm the only pony in equestria who not only knows how to repair that ships engine but who also knows how to safely disassemble and decommission the ship so it will never explode."

Twilight: "ok, as much as i was looking forward to studying that space ship I suddenly don't want to be within sight of that thing until you've either fixed it or disassembled it."

Celestia: "seeing as how you haven't lied to us yet i'm inclined to agree on the spaceship, however why shouldn't I take the other items from the vault."

Me: "taking the master and chaos emeralds has a high risk of waking up discord with the amount of chaos in them which is due to the fact that a being of pure chaos energy is trapped inside the master emerald and discord if freed might wake that guy for fun and then you'd have two chaos entities running around equestria. I wouldn't take the armor because its not alive in the way your thinking it has an onboard AI or artificial intelligence built into the armor to help soldiers fight much more efficiently and they are designed to activate a self destruct device built into the armor if an unauthorized person ever manages to successfully open the armor, so you'd have another explosive sitting in your vault that could cause a chain reaction which would make all the other explosive items in said vault to detonate."

Celestia: "alright what about all the rest of the items in the old vault that both you and I have no other information about?"

Me: "safer to leave them in the vualt, the everfree forest masks there magical signutaureis from detection and i only got into the old vualt by going through the air shafts which nopony elese knows how to accesse, plus iv put a stupid amount of enchaments on that vualt using the cards so that if the star ship ever did explode it would only take out the vualt and the castle at best, and if that happens you shouldnt have to worry about the rest of the items in the vualt as they will have been destroyed at a subatomic level by the explosion"

Applejack: "ooh we, sounds like you already thought of everything."

Celestia: "indeed. Well if you have no one else has any questions my sister and I should really be heading back to canterlot to calm the nobles as well as the rest of equestria."

We go outside and towards the town hall where the princess's chariot is waiting.

Before the princess leave celestia notices the sad look on twilight's face.

Celestia: "whats wrong my student?'

Twilight: "well, it's just that now that iv meet all these wonderful friends. I have to leave them and go back to canterlot."

Celestia: "spike take a note. I hereby declare that twilight sparkle she'll stay in ponyville to continue studying the friendship of magic, and to work as the town librarian's assistant. Afterall fang and i already talked about him getting an assistant now that the library expansion has been approved."

At these words twilight and everypony else cheers, and they say goodby to the princesses as their chariot takes off and heads back to canterlot.

I headed back to the library with twilight and spike right behind me. Now that we actually have the time I show them around the library and though they are against me having the smaller bedroom since this is my library, I quickly shut them down by making it clear that i've been using the smaller bedroom since I started working at the library. Eventually they reluctantly agree to take the master bedroom. Twilight spends the rest of the day learning the work schedule for the library, and planning how to fit all her lab equipment into the basement. I don't know about twilight but as the second night arrives i rush to my room lock the door and flop onto my bed. I pass out the second my body touches the bed.

* * *

Authors notes:

Sorry about the info dump at the end of the chapter but realistically there were too many questions left unanswered for the main six and you the viewers. Also yes fang lied about how he arrived in equestria, why? simple he wants to investigate this necromancer without endangering anyone he cares for so he's going the superhero and secret identity path. With the pony being the secret identity and the human being the superhero. Though that's all i say on that subject. So long everypony I'll see you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 2 what fang does in the forest

Misadventures ch 2

Authors notes:

Hey everyone i'm sorry but this chapter is gonna be shorter than the other chapters. This is because unless it's a special event fang will spend most of his time in the library doing his job, or he would be out in the everfree forest. So to make the chapter slightly long i went with him being in the forest till around the end of the episode which is when everypony finally meets in the library.

* * *

Pov: fang blade

I really need to thank twilight. She didn't have to take over running the library on wednesdays, but having a three days a week to do what i want is nice. It's been a week since nightmare moon was defeated, and i just got over the magical burnout yesterday. Up till yesterday iv had trouble moving my left forearm. Apparently i damaged my left arms nervous system when i used rage mode. Though that's what i get for using rage mode while injured. Today i'm beginning my plan to make the everfree forest a safer place. I made sure to enter the forest in human form so that i may easily defend myself if needed, and since its the form i generally use when alone in this forest. I figured since the forests animals are all technically sentient i can reason with them. I already know that most animals in this world have an intelligence similar to humans. I'm going to find out how intelligent these animals are and if they would count as being as sentintet as the ponies in this world. Lucky for me 2 days after nightmare moon's defeat i figured out the name for the ancient language, and i used it to give me instant knowledge of how to speak, read, and the understanding of the entire language. Which means i can potentially use it to communicate with all animals in similarly to how fluttershy speaks with her animal friends. The first creatures i encounter in the forest are the last of the animals that i wanted to talk with. I watch as a pack of timberwolves walks around me in a circle formation, they aren't growling, though they appear to be on guard. Well let's see if this works.

Me: "hello, my name is fang blade, and i'd like to negotiate with your leader."

One of the slightly larger timberwolves steps forward.

Lead timberwolf: "you hit my head with an axe then threw it into the river."

I surprisingly understand what the timberwolf says thou it's actually growling and barking instead of plainly speaking english. At first i don't know what this timberwolf is talking about then i recall how i met the changelings thorax and pharynx.

Me: "my apologize but you where attacking some friends of mine i was simply defending them."

Timberwolf: " ah well then that's forgivable."

I'm surprised by the wolfs answer though im also relieved as that means im not going to be instantly attacked.

Me: "tell me do you speak for all the timberwolves in this forest?"

Timberwolf: "no that would be alpha prime."

Me: "can you please take me to this alpha id like to speak with him."

Timberwolf: " only timberwolf alphas have permission to enter the area the prime lives in however i can arrange a meeting with him if you'd like."

Me: "yes plz, do you think that the last saturday of the month, at the hidden grove in the mountain is acceptable."

Timberwolf: "yes it should be. As per rules of ancient law, so long as you don't interfere with any of our hunts, all the forests timberwolves will not attempt to harm, or interfere with your business until you've met with the prime, after that if the prime does not declare you an allie you'll be fair game once again."

Me: "that's reasonable, oh and before you go do you think you can tell me where to find the ursa's living in this forest i'd like to talk with them as well."

Timberwolf: "i do not know exactly where they live though i know that they can be found near the mountain regions of the forest."

Me: "i figured as much. Thank You for your time, and i'm sorry about throwing your head in the river. Good bye."

After that somewhat pleasant encounter i head to the grove to check in on it. I haven't been there since nightmare moon's defeat, and i'm wondering if nightmare moon survived and made it their or not. I quickly make my way to the cave of horrors. As much as i don't like it the only way to get into the mountain grove is by going through the cave of horrors. After grabbing the fire staff, and lighting the moss on the walls once more i make my way down a slide tunnel going upwards. I pass by several crystal filled shelfs, and rooms before coming to a small exit covered by vines. I pass through the vines into an open field in the center of the mountain. This grove has formed in the center of a dead volcano.

The grove is oval shape, being roughly 5 football fields wide, and 4 football fields long. Honestly you could fit around of ponyville in this grove. In the center of the grove there's a natural hot spring pond with rocks, and boulders scattered around it. The hot spring has a small creek that runs down into the caverns and into the everfree forest. Most of the mountain walls around the edge of the grove is riddled with birch, and oak trees, as well as a few pine trees. In Between the hot spring and the small forest on the outer edge of the grove there are tree and bushes scattered about, and the ground is covered in grass, flowers, and other small vegetation. Next to the hot spring theres a half finished mud hut that's about the size of a small car garage which iv been building in my spare time. Floating in the middle of the hut is a purplish blue cloud that looks like somepony dumped a jar of glitter onto it. I figure that this is what remains of nightmare moon and walk over to greet her.

Me: "hello, welcome to my sanctuary. I'd wager that your what remains of nightmare moon correct?"

Dark blue cloud: "yes. The elements of harmony banished me from lunas body, and now i'm stuck as a smoke cloud. You claimed i could find sanctuary in the place."

Me: "indeed. You are under my protection while in this grove, though you are unable to leave unless i let you out of the grove, as you'll have noticed by now the coin that let you into this grove was a one way trip."

Nightmare moon: "am i your prisoner now?"

Me: "no, though i won't let you leave till you are ready to accept that you can't force the planet into eternal night. Now don't misunderstand me miss moon. I love the night, it's so peaceful, and it's perfect for relaxing under the cool summer sky after a hard days work. However you'll earn no love or respect by forcing everypony to live under nothing but eternal darkness, in fact doing so would most likely cause everypony to hate the night instead of enjoying it."

Nightmare moon: "yet everypony still currently shuns the night. Do they not?"

Me: "no they don't actually, you were gone for a long time miss moon. Now we have hundreds of ponies who not only love the night, but there are even jobs and a few business that run during the night only. Your legends even caused an entire holiday to be created revolving around the idea of the wicked nightmare moon. This holiday consists of ponies dressing up in costumes, and going house to house for sugary sweets. This is also the one night a year when scary stories, jokes, and pranks run rampant throughout equestria. The business that run during the night alone, are places like bars where ponies go to have a nice cold beer after working all day, then there are places called clubs, where ponies go during your night to unwind, to have fun, party, and to forget their responsibilities. Then there's the jobs that you'd appreciate the most, you have an entire field of science that's dedicated to learning about the night sky, and outer space. This job is called astronomy and astronomers spend every night looking out on your beautiful night to map and study it in all its glory. So the night is no longer shunned, or ignored."

Nightmare moon goes silent for a long time and when she finally speaks i can hear a hint of genuine joy in her words.

Nightmare moon: "if this is true then i have much to learn, and maybe even a few things to apologize for."

Me: "good. Now how would you like to stop being a cloud, and to be a pony once more."

Nightmare moon: "that, would be nice."

Me: "one moment then, i need to go grab something."

I go towards the outer cliffs of the grove, and into a small hidden cave. Inside there's a small workbench, and so old tools, but i'm not interested in that. I go to the small collection of crystals form the cave of horrors. Specifically the one rigged up to a bunch of wires. Unlike the other crystals, this one is white instead of black, as i purged it of its dark magic. The white crystal is rigged up to something that looks similar to the chest piece that was in tony stark's chest. I pull out my deck magic cards, and i lay half the regular cards on it then i pull out another card and activate it and lay it on top of the other cards. The cards melt into pure magic, and are absorbed into the gem. The entire machine begins to glow, as the machine actually works. I pick it up and go back out to nightmare moon.

Nightmare moon: "what is that?"

Me: "this device, will allow you to hold a more solid form. You see i know how you and luna are connected, you can only exist as a pony when your apart of her, or within a close proximity to her. otherwise you get trapped in your gaseous form. I built this device to provide the magic you'd need to hold a solid pony form, which will most likely look just like you did when you and luna shared a body. However this device can only hold so much magic at once. You'll be able to cast spells however anything more than basic levitation will drain the crystal of its magic at a faster rate than it can refill itself, as this crystal produces its own magic to feed the device naturally. If you use magic, and drain the crystal of all its magic it will shatter, and you'll revert to your gaseous form. But don't worry the crystal will produce enough magic naturally to allow you to stay in your pony form for as long as you like. Just fly into it and it will activate and turn you back into a pony, oh and just as a warning when your a pony this thing will be attached to your chest though you wont notice that its their unless your looking at it. Try to avoid getting it damaged as if the crystal cracks to much it will leak magic faster than it can produce it."

Nightmare moon: "i believe i understand, try to avoid falling face first, avoid fighting things, and don't use magic unless its an emergency though levitation is fine to use. Right?"

Me: "yep that summaries everything perfectly."

Nightmare moon flys into the device, and it emits a bright white glow, and then poof standing in place of the device is a black coated alicorn mare, with dark blue cat like eyes. She also has the same wavy star mane that luna does.

Me: " welcome back to the land of the living."

Nightmare moon: "that was a terrible joke."

Me: "well as the say. Practice makes perfect."

Nightmare moon: "so what happens now?"

Me: "we'll i planned on going to meet some of the ursa's that live in this forest. Would you like to join me?"

I spend the rest of the day explaining things about modern equestria to nightmare moon, and we do meet all the ursas that live in the forest which wasn't hard seeing as how theirs only 5 of them. Two adult males, and two adult females, and one baby boy. Most of them are neutral during our chat, and don't seem to want to eat, us or befriend us. However the one ursa with a kind is apparently more open, and also is the one who settles most of the disputes throughout the forest. After she learns that i plan to attempt to establish some rules for the creatures of the forest, to reduce the fighting, and to make it safer for the smaller forest creatures, as well as outsiders. The ursa whose name is apparently big bertha, or beth for short. She instantly loves the idea, and agrees to help me with what a plan on doing with the forest, though i find out that she's been doing what she does to make the forest a safer place for her kid. Actually we set up a scheduled time at which id come over for tea, while we discuss how to go about this entire ordeal. Which will happen twice a month, on the first, and last saturday of the month. Nightmare moon was also invited to these tea parties, as the ursas all respect the princess of the night and vise versa since their both living embodiments of the night sky. I also invited beth to the meeting im having with the timberwolf leader, and she agreed to come so long as nightmare moon will watch her child while shes at the meeting with me. Nightmare moon happily agreed. At around 4pm i had to start making my way back to town, so i took nightmare moon back to the grove, and i showed her where everything was kept.

* * *

By the time i got back to the library it was 7pm and inside the library i found everypony sitting and waiting. When i asked what they were all doing her and where twilight was they all simple said that they all screwed up and that they were waiting to apologize to twilight. Its at this point that i realize that i arrived back at the library just for the end of episode 3 from the show. Not long after i get back twilight rushes through the door, with spike on her back. She quickly slams the door shut and locks it.

Twilight: "spike quickly help me lock all the windows before…" spike grabs twilight and spins her around so that she can see that everypony is already in the library.

Twilight: "I CAN'T DECIDE!"

Me: "ok somepony please explain what's going on."

Everypony starts to apologize to twilight while fluttershy tells me what happened.

Fluttershy: "earlier today we all discovered that twilight got 2 tickets to the grand galloping gala. And we all tried to get on her good side so we'd be the one that she'd take with her."

Twilight: "you know what. I can't accept these tickets. If i can't take all of you with me to the gala then i won't go."

Twilight has spike to write down a letter explaining to celestia why she won't be attending the gala. Fluttershy explains what the gala is while twilight has spike write the letter. Only 2 minutes after spike the letter he belches out a letter. Twilight quickly picks it up. And inside are 7 tickets to the grand galloping gala, she states that the letter says its for the girls and spike.

Twilight: "i suppose celestia thought that you wouldn't want to go sorry fang. I can ask her for another ticket if you'd like."

Before i can give her an answer spiek belches out another letter. And twilight looks it over

Twilight: "we'll this is odd. This letters from princess luna. I wonder what she could want"

Spike: "twilight look at the back:"

Twilight flips the card over and her eyes wide slightly.

Twilight: "fang, this letter is for you."

I raise my eyebrow at this, and apparently so does everyone else. After twilight hands me the letter i flip it over and sure enough the letter is addressed to me. I flip it back to the front, and the envelope has a royal seal on it. This seal is a bright bleu, and it has a crescent moon on the seal instead of an image of the sun. i rip open the envelope, and start to read the letter.

To mr fang blade

Thou art did invite to this year's grand galloping gala, as mine own p'rsonal guest. I wouldst eke liketh f'r thee to cometh down to cant'rlot this wint'r. i wouldst liketh to speaketh with thee, and i art off'ring thee training f'r the royal guardeth. Thee has't did impress us with the arts thee hath shown during thy battleth 'gainst nightmare moon, and i wisheth to learneth m're about thee and thy homeland. In this lett'r is thy ticket to the grand galloping gala, as well as a traineth ticket to cant'rlot f'r june the 5th. I eke has't a few oth'r things i'd liketh to break with with thee

From princess luna.

I had to read the letter twice to make sure i understood it correctly as it's in old shakespearean style english.

Rainbow dash: " well. What's the letter say?"

Me: "she wants me to head up to canterlot this winter, as she wants to learn more about my homeland. She's also offering me proper training form the royal guard, and i've been invited to the grand galloping gala as her personal guest. The only part i'm confused on is why she would invite me to the gala."

Twilight: "well based on what you just said, it sounds like your fighting abilities that were displayed when you fought nightmare moon impressed her, she probably wants to see what you can really do, and i think she obviously is interested in learning more about you."

Applejack: "so do you plan on accepting her offer?"

Me: "i'm definitely gonna go for the training, but i'll have to think over whether or not i'm gonna go to the gala. Though none of you probably know this. I hate going to formal parties, a party is meant to be fun, relaxing, and somewhat chaotic. Based on how you all described the grand galloping gala, it's the exact opposite of that. If i went it would be because i want to see what kinds of chaos our local party animal will cause. Yes im talking about you pinkie pie."

The girls talk about the gala some more, and i head upstairs to put my gear away. By the time i head downstairs to grab some dinner everypony went home and twilights just started another study session again. After a quick dinner i head to bed and try to think of what i'm gonna do about this letter from luna. I'll probably stick with the story of how i got here, however i'll tell the truth, well mostly the truth about my actual country, same thing for my family and friends back on earth. After All there's no need to lie about that.

* * *

Authors notes:

Hey everypony sorry if the letter part was a bit hard to read as that's just the format i use for letters i type out. Here's the normal version in modern english.

(You are invited to this year's grand galloping gala, as my personal guest. I would also like for you to come down to canterlot this winter. i would like to speak with you, and i are offering you training for the royal guard. You have impressed us with the skills you showed during your battle against nightmare moon, and i wish to learn more about you and your homeland. In this letter is your ticket to the grand galloping gala, as well as a train ticket to canterlot for june the 5th. I also have a few other things i'd like to discuss with you.)

So long everpony. I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 3 the mind flayer blink dog

ch 3. the mind flayer blink dog.

Pov: fangblade

Just yesterday applejack routed a stampeding herd of cows. Which means episode three has started. This… this is gonna be interesting. Today the mayor was supposed to present aj with a trophy for saving the town from the stamped, but just like in the show when aj shows up she's looks like a train wreck. After aj arrived and took the trophy twilight looked towards aj with concern in her eyes.

Me: "i'll go follow her and make sure she's alright."

Twilight: "thanks i still need to go grab that shipment of books from the train station."

I follow aj back to sweet apple acres. I find the trophy sitting on the farm house porch, and i spot big macintosh sitting on the front porch. I wave and nods at me. I continue walking through the apple trees ill i find aj half asleep standing next to a tree in the middle of the apple feild.

Me: "hey aj. Wake up."

Applejack: "hu… wha….oh fang, what are you doing here."

Me: "mac's injured, and your trying to harvest the entire farm by yourself aren't you."

Applejack: "how'd you know all that?"

Me: " me and twilight noticed how tired you where so i came to check on you, then i noticed mac sitting on the front porch with his chest wrapped in bandages. So i just took and educated guess. I think you need help with the farm"

Applejack: "look fang i appreciate you coming to check on me but i'm fine. And i can harvest the entire farm by myself!"

Me: "aj, in case you haven't figured it out yet i'm much more stubborn and bull headed than even you most of the time. I'm helping you harvest all the apple trees whether you like it or not. Now are you gonna show me how to harvest these tree's or i'm gonna have to figure it out myself which means you'll likely loss some of the harvest."

Aj stares into my eyes, and we have a little staring contest to see who's gonna get there way. Thankfully i win due to how tired applejack is.

Applejack: "alright you win! Just a waring, your gonna work yourself to the bone trying to help me, since your untrained"

Me: "probable but i'll live."

One week later.

* * *

Pov: "twilight sparkle

It's been a week since fang went after applejack to see if she was ok and he hasn't been home since. Rainbow claims she saw him working at sweet apple acres to help applejack. Today i grabbed the girls and where on our way to check on them as applejack tried to keep her promises to help her friends while also trying to harvest the apple farm, with just fang as help. She has been looking worse and worse each time iv seen her. We eventually reach the farm, and find an exhausted applejack barely able stand. She just finishes the last tree on this part of the farm by the time we make it over to her.

Applejack: "there. Ya see i managed to harvest this entire farm, and with only fang helping to."

Big macintosh walks over. He points off towards the other half of the farm which fang had been working on. And only ⅓ of it has been harvested.

Big mac: "how do ya like them apples?"

Applejack collapses.

Applejack: "yea im done, I was wrong. I need help."

We help applejack up and big mac heads back to the farm house. We begin to make our wave over to the half of the farm on the border of the everfree forest. As we near the apple trees we see a large flash of rainbow light shoot into the sky. The beam of light stays around for a good minute.

Applejack: "what the hay was that?

Me: "i don't know, but i think we should go investigate."

Pinkie pie: "i'm in. it sounds like fun."

We all make our way towards the direction that the light came from. We eventually make it over to a small clearing in the apple orchard. Just as we arrive we spot fang off to our left just coming out of the tree line, i'm guessing that he also came to investigate the light.

Fang: "hey, is everypony alright?"

Rarity: "we're fine darling, we simply came to see what that light was."

Rainbow: "uh, i think i found what caused that light."

In the center of the clearing there's a small crater, in that crater there's a large wooden chest embedded into the ground and there's a creature i've never seen or heard of before. Its body looks like a naked dog, that's under-fed, but it's head isn't a dog's head its an octopuses with 4 tentacles in place of a mouth, and large solid black eyes. Whatever this thing is it appears to be disoriented, and confused.

Fang: "dear mary mother of god. Girls back away from that thing, it's a blink dog, and it's been turned into a mind flayer. I know you've never heard of either of those but they are bad news, now get out of here while i take this thing down."

Fang pulls out a small knife from his jacket pocket and charges the thing he called a blink dog - mind flayer. Fluttershy rushes over to stop fang. I'm guessing that she wants to try and talk it out with the strange animal, but before either of them get halfway to the dog creature it howls, and a different terrifying screech fills my mind. Nearly everypony is stopped and brought to their knees by this sound, but fang manages to stay standing. Applejack fell unconscious, as did rarity, and fluttershy. Myself and rainbow dash are still awake though i can't bring myself to stand and apparently neither can rainbow. Pinkie pie and fang are still standing though it doesn't look like their holding up all that well.

Fang: "damit, it got to use mind blast. Pinkie can you still run, and talk?"

Pinkie: "i think so."

Fang: "Good then distract that thing for me. And everyone no matter what you hear in your head ignore it and fight it. That thing can communicate telepathically, in other words it can speak directly to your brain. Don't let it get too close to you, or it will kill you, or suck your brain out of your head."

Pinkie starts running around the dog creature in circles spouting random gibberish. Fang tries getting behind it while pinkie has it distracted then it does the impossible it teleports. Well i don't know that it teleported or if it's just extremely fast but there's no other way to describe what happened. One second the creature was in the small crater, and the next it was behind fang and lunging at his head. Fang somehow manages to see the attack coming, he spins around and shoves his knife into the things chest and it falls down next to him dead. Then something even more impossible happens. The creatures octopus head pops off and starts crawling away, fang stomps on it then stabs the living head a good 6 times. After that fang takes out a box of matches and sets both the body, and head on fire.

After setting the creature's body on fire fang checks the chest with his knife still out. I can't see what was inside the chest but he relaxes after opening it. Fang closes the chest and leaves it where it is. Pinkie, and fang help me and rainbow up.

Rainbow: "what the buck was that thing, and why'd you have to kill it?"

Pinkie looks at fang and the back to us.

Pinkie: "should i explain or are you gonna take this?"

Fang: "i'll explain so you don't give them a migraine, also i'm only explaining what that thing was, not the other stuff, i don't want their brains to melts, but let's get everypony back to the farm first."

We wake up fluttershy and rarity, though we let applejack sleep, and we head back to the farm house. Once back and everypony has taken a seat we wake up applejack, now that she's had some sleep she looks a lot better.

Applejack: "ok fang what in sam hell, was that thing, and how'd it knock me out like that."

fang: " ok well first off that thing originally was a blink dog, which is a type of dog that has the ability to naturally teleport to a place within visual range, however it had an octopus head because it got possessed by a mind flayer. Mind flayers are a parasitic race of creatures that have telekinetic, and psychokinetic powers. Basically they can move things with their mind, and speak directly to your brain without needing to use a mouth. These creatures are a hive mind race, and they rather evil. They kidnap, and possess any and every other species they come across to further their races infinite expansion. Mind flayers are extremely intelligent, and commonly enslave other races for food, scientific experiments, and to use them as hosts. A mind flayer's main food source is brian's, they literally eat brains. They start out as tadpole like creatures, which when they come across a host, they work their way into the hosts brian and slowly eat their brain. By the time a mind flayer has matured into an adult they have completely consumed the hosts brian, and have replaced the hosts head into the octopus head you saw on the blink dog. These things aren't friendly and seek global domination anytime they come across another race of creatures. As for how they knocked most of you out. They have an ability called mind blast, where they use a concentrated blast of psychokinetic waves to knock their prey out, at which point they commonly eat your brains, and then use magic to turn you corpse into a mindless minion, which is very similar to necromancy though your body is still considered alive once even after a mind flayer has eaten your brain. Now before you all start worrying thankfully there was only one and i can guarantee that you almost never seen one again, trust me the chances of meeting another mindflayer is astronomically impossible. If you wanna know how that thing got here ask pinkie pie she knows, and i'm not willing to explain how it got here, or where its from. Also spike will possible know what a mind flayer is, hes read the 5e guide to monsters"

And after spitting out that explanation fang turns around and leaves heading off back towards where we found the mind flayer.

Me: "ok pinkie do you really know where that things from and how it got here, also do you know where fang's running off to.? "

Pinkie: " yes, yes and yes, but are you sure you really want to know. Your brain might break if you overthink my explanation."

Applejack: "you know what. I think i'll just take you and fangs word for it. I hope your right though and that that's the only one of those things that we'll ever see. Now if you'll excuse me i need to get back to apple bucking."

Fluttershy: "i'd rather not have my brain melt, sooo i think i'll go help applejack."

Rarity: " oh i do enjoy a good mystery so i'll stick around to her your explanation"

Rainbow: "i just wanna know where those things came from so i can avoid them."

Pinkie pie: "ok but dont say that i didn't warn you. Ok so that thing got here through a hole in the space time continuum, and it must have fell through another rip in the space time continuum in it's universe. However this means it was a one time, one way trip. So those meanies won't be getting into our universe the same way that one got here. I can guarantee that that's how it got here cause my pinkie sense was acting up, and i had a knee jump, ear twitch, tail shaking, lung crushing, electrifying maine, wallop of a doozy and that one means that somewhere nearby a rip, tear, or hole has appeared in reality. As for what fang went off to do, well i think he went to make sure that the mind flayer has been burned to ashe, and to loot that chest he found as im sure its full of all kinds of dungeons, dungeons, and dungeons adventurer goodies."

Rainbow dash and rarity look at me.

Rainbow: "ok egghead what did pinkie just say."

Me: "she said that the mind flayer arrived hear from another universe through a hole in reality such as a black hole, or a wormhole, and that something she calls her pinkie sense told her that, she also said that fang went to make sure that the mind flayers body was completely destroyed and he went to take what was in the chest it arrived with."

Rarity: "at first i thought you were joking but if pinkie's pinkie sense told her that, that's how that creature got here i believe her."

Rainbow: "ditto."

I give all there of them a deadpan look.

Me: "ok even if i believed in this mystical pinkie sense, and her explanation how do you and fang know what a mind flayer is if it's from another universe."

Pinkie pie: "well that's cause the parallel universe theory means that technically there's an infinite number of universe's, and we know what mind flayers are because of a role playing game called dungeons, dungeons, and dungeons. The mind flayer is a creature from that game, so is the blink dog. Duh. also i think spike plays that game cause he has the dungeon masters guide to dungeons, dungeons, and dungeons. As for how fang knows about it, he has a weird version of the game called dungeons, and dragons."

As much as i'd like to disbelieve pinkies explanation, assuming that the mind flayer was truly from another universe she'd be completely right due to the parallel universe theory, but it's just a theory, then again pinkie said that it's from that game dungeons, dungeons, and dungeons that spike is obsessed with so i can ask spike if he knows what a mind flayer is when i get back to the library.

Applejack "hey are y'all gone come help or not?"

Rarity: "yes well i do suppose that we need to get on with the day, i believe we can continue this conversation another time if you'd like."

Rainbow: "ya come on let's get to work."

I guess i'll have to ask spike about mind flayers later, and i'm definitely going to write to the princess about this.

* * *

Pov change: fang blade

I've spent the last 4 hours looking through my tablet which iv moved a bunch of my computers data onto. Why well i was rather surprised when that mind flayer arrived. I know why that happened that damn time paradox that starlight glimmer made during the season 5 finale is tearing apart the time space continuum of this universe, and my bets are that the mind flayer got here through one of those tears, which is also most likely how i arrived here. While that's how the thing got here i've spent the last few hours looking through my tablet because of what's in the chest that came with it. carved into the chest and laced in gold are the words: "homebrew storage." i have a copy of the dandwiki on my computer and i transferred it to my tablet 2 weeks ago. Now i need to explain something normally a mind flayer can only infect bipadal, or sentient creatures for the dungeons and dragon universe however the one we faced infected a blink dog, which means it was most likely a homebrew version of the mind flayer, and since the chest has the words homebrew on it im betting the gear inside is from somewhere in the D&D homebrew community. Also the chest has 4 different key holes, and a key ring was attached to the chest with 4 keys on it, each lock opens a different version of the chest with different kinds of gear in it. So now i've spent the past couple hours looking up the items i'm a bit surprised at what i find as this shit is broken as hell in terms of power. Deeming it safe to touch all the objects in the chest, i reorganize the chest into 4 categories armor, weapons, artifacts, and banned-dangerous. By the time i finish reorganizing the chest and get it pulled out of the ground i hear the arrival of a chariot behind me. I turn around to see a golden chariot pulled by 2 pegasie guards, with princess celestia stepping out of the chariot.

Me: "hello, i'm assuming that twilight sent you a letter about what happened today,and that your here because of it."

Celestia: "yes though that's only just part of it, i also sensed a magical ripple in reality form this area earlier today. I'm here to make sure that there's no lasting damage from that ripple, and to look into this story that twilight told me of a creature that you and pinkie pie claim is from another universe that arrived through the ripple."

Me: "i can gunaratne that the creature that came through that tear in reality was from another universe because i watched the rip open, and saw the creature fall through it alongside the chest on my back, plus last time i checked mind flayers aren't from this universe and are from a universe i refer to as dungeons and dragons, though i believe you equestrians call it dungeons, dungeons, and dungeons. If you don't believe me go look for any of the monster guids to that game,and look up two creatures mind flayer, and blink dog. The creature that came through was a blink dog which was hosting a mind flayer which is a parasitic race of creatures. Once you've done that you can ask the elements for a description of the creature, id show you its body for proof but i brunned that down to ash, though if you want to investigate the ashen remains there over there. Also this chest and the stuff in it is mine now, if you have in issue with that… well tough shit i guess cause i ain't given it to you."

Celestia: "i see. Well i'll definitely be taking those ashes back to canterlot for further study, as for that chest and the items in it so long as you promise that you know what they are and, not to abuse them i see no issue with you keeping them. Oh and by the way how where you able to see the tear in reality?"

Me: " yes i promise that the things in this chest are safe, and that i won't abuse them. Oh and i essentially have an ability similar to pinkie pie's pinkie sense. Though mine is more of a bullshit detector when it comes to reality breaking. Actually that's why i know for a fact that other universes exist, i can see rips, tears, and distortions in reality space, and time like they were a physical thing, and i can sense really powerful ones from far away."

Celestia: "really, i find that rather hard to believe."

I smirk. me: "yes well i did say i could sense powerful rips or tears from a distant and there's currently one in canterlot based on how far away it is i'd guess that it's in canterlot castle, more precisely your bedroom closets, this particular rip has been stabilized by a magical mirror portale. There's also two of these mirrors in your closet one going to a universe that appears to have everypony's morality's reversed, and the other appears to lead to what looks like a highschool that's run by an anthropomorphic version of you."

Celestia's jaw drops slightly

Celestia: "you weren't joking, but how can you tell what's on the other side of those rips in reality?"

Me: "if the rips is powerful enough or large enough i can see whats looking through the rip on the other side, and one of the portals has shown a version of you in front of a high school in principal clothing, nd threw the other rip iv seen what looks like an evil version of you fighting a good version of discord. Now if you'll excuse me your highness i'll be heading home now. … oh and watch out for unstable rips appearing nearby as the everfree forest seems to act as a natural focal point for many of the larger or more powerful rips in our reality."

I walk away as celestia quickly bags the ashes of the mind flare before returning to her royal chariot.

By the time i get back to the library its around 9pm, and as i enter the library i stumble into a conversation between spike and twilight.

Spike: "we'll if you really want to know what mind flares are there a creature from the game i play called dungeons, dungeons, and dungeons. There a parasitic octopus looking creature. I really don't know how to better explain what the mind flares are as i haven't used them, or looked into that creatures stats,and background that much."

Twilight: "thx spike, that goes with what fang told me about them."

Spike notices that i'm back

Spike: "oh hi fang, what took you so long, i was begin to wonder if you were staying out all night again. Also how'd you manage to get into a conversation about dungeons, dungeons, and dungeons with twilight? Everytime i try talking about that game she ignores me."

Fang: "i stubbed my hoof while helping applejack on the farm, and i made the comment it's those darn mind flares again. I said this because they are know for making you fall for illusions and that tree root seem'd to appear out of thin air. Naturally twilight here questioned me relentlessly as to what a mind flare was, and how they could be responsible for causing me to stub my hoof."

Spike: "yea that sounds about right. Well im beat, i'll see you all in the morning. Night!"

Spike heads upstairs, and twilight turns towards me.

Twilight: "why'd you lie to spike, also what's in that chest?"

Me: "i lied because spike doesn't need to know that creatures from that game actually exist, and the chest has some rather mundane adventuring gear, and a few generic weapons. I took it as i can use that kind of gear for my trips into the everfree forest."

Twilight: "alright fine. I'll just take your word for it for now. But only because i've already had to deal with too much illogical nonsense and randomness."

And with that twilight marches up to her bedroom. What i didn't tell her was that while these items might appear to be mundane and generic they all have magical powers or effects. And i keep this stuff because it also had a few books in the chest, one of which appeared to be a guide to dwarven rune smithing. If that type of rune magic works in this universe and is easily made i'm going to use it to magically enchant and enhance all my gear, and to make some new items.

Things sure are heating up quickly… i need start finding better ways to keep the timeline intact without my most prevently option being to kill whatever comes threw these rips in reality.

* * *

Authors note:

This probably seems like a rather unusual story so far, well that's because this entire tory concept allows for some rather extraordinary bullshit scenarios. The reason things are gonna have a lot of irregularities from the show, and a lot of crossovers is because i'm running with the idea, that the time paradox created by starlight glimmer is slowly eating away at the space time continuum, and that currently it's only destroying the timeline between the time when the main 6 got their cutie marks, and when starlight first activated the time spell in the season finally. Anyway so long everypony, and i'll see you all in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 4 the bird brained bullie

ch 4: the bird brained bullie

* * *

pov: fang blade

its been a little over a week since the events with the mind flare occured, and im honestly wondering how much longer it will be till the next episode form the show occurs. the annoying part is that the only thing I can remember about the next event in the shows timeline, is that a griffin named gilda scares fluttershy and then gets disowned by rainbowdash the next day.

it's still the earlie morning and spring just started about 2 weeks ago so its still a bit chilly during the nights, so I chop up some fire wood that's stored in a little shed outside the library for the fireplace at night. I grab the hatchet I got to replace the all metal one that got destroyed in the fight with nightmare moon, and head out to the shed to get the fire wood ready for the night. as I go to split the first log the hatchet completely bounces off the log. at first I assume I just was off in my swing since its been a while since I used a hatchet, but then the hatchet bounces off a second time, and I notice that hatchet lets out a small squeaking sound when it hits the log instead of the normal metallic thud. I grab hold of the hatchets blade and im surprised to find that the hatchets metal head is now entirely made of a solid rubber piece.

me: "what the hell."

I suddenly hear giggling form behind the shed and I walk over to find rainbow dash and pinkie pie laughing and I spot the hatchets normal metal head on the ground next to them. I can't help myself laughter is contagious so I chuckle with them and they quickly leave to go fool somepony else. then I remember that the episode with gilda starts with those two pulling pranks on everypony.

me: "great now I have to decide if I want to do anything about gilda scaring fluttershy."

as I contemplate wether or not im going to interfere with the episode, a question pops into my head.

me: "wait a minute I keep this hatchet in my room when im not using it, so how the hell did they get access to it, and how the hell did they make the rubber head look so realistic."

I decide not to think about it as it envolves pinkie pie and the last time I tried understanding that mare I got an apocalyptic sized migraine.

* * *

11:00am the next morning.

pinkie pie just came barging into the library and started ranting about this terribly mean friend of rainbow dash. and this, is how I know gilda's in town.

twilight: "so pinkie pie, are you sure that this friend of rainbow dash is really so mean?"

pinkie pie: "um, yeah! she keep stealing rainbow dash away, she popped my balloons, and she told me to buzz off! iv never met a griffin this mean. well, actually, i've never met a griffin at all. but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as gilda!"

twilight: "you know what I think, pinkie pie?"

pinkie pie: "hmmmm?"

twilight: "well, I think... you're jealous."

pinkie pie: "JEALOUS!?"

me: "pinkie, don't yell. also twilight in her defense most griffins are just naturally mean towards other none griffin creatures, and even then they arn't know for being to nice to each other either, kinda like dragons. im betting the only reason gildas friends with rainbow is because they most likely became friends as young children. on the other hoof, pinkie it definitely sounds like your jealous of gilda."

twilight: "listen, pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because rainbow dash has another friend doesn't make gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, pinkie, who needs to improve her additude."

pinkie pie: "improve MY additude?! but I - - but its gilda that - - are you seri - - GRRR"

pinkie pie squeakly stomps out and slams the door as she leaves.

I raise my hoof. me: " i'll go with her to make sure she doesn't do anything reckless."

twilight: "are you sure, I think she just needs some time to calm down."

me: "yea, plus I was supposed to get some more matches, and fire wood from the market today anyway. i'll be back before 2 hopefully."

I walk outside, and head after pinkie pie. thankfully I grabbed my tablet on the way out, so I can record everything wrong that gilda does in town. im sorry but nobody yells at fluttershy shy the way gildas supposed to. the others might let her off with a waring but, im gonna give fluttershy the option to press harassment charges against that over grown bird, if she wants to. then again this is fluttershy shy im talking about so she probable wouldn't press charges against you even if you killed one of her animals.

I find pinkie pie sitting at one of the tables outside suger cube corner, nursing her self esteem with a milkshake. luckily or unluckily I find pinkie pie before gilda yells at fluttershy shy, how can I tell. pinkie pie still looks sad, and not made. which means she probably hasn't seen that event yet. I set myself at the table with pinkie, as the sound of a Pegasus punching threw some clouds catches her attention.

rainbow dash: " that was sweet! I got to take care of a few weather jobs around here. shouldn't take long. just, uh, hang out in town, and i'll come find you."

I watch as rainbow dash, and gilda land not more that 20 ft away form where pinkie and I are seated.

gilda: "that's cool, I guess. i'm gonna go chow down!"

rainbow: "later."

I pull out my tablet, and start recording everything that griffin does. she walks over to a corn stall, as granny smith is looking through the food. gilda uses her long tail to make it appear as if a snake has just risen out of the staked food. granny smith screams, clutching a hoof to her chest.

granny smith: "AAH! a rattler! a rattler! run for the hills. everypony, run! save yourselves!"

granny smith starts running... trotting?, hurriedly walking away from the food stand in a panicked state. everypony else around her just gives a deadpan look, before continuing to go about their business.

I fully understand why granny smith is supposedly so over dramatically afraid of rattle snakes, back when she was young and ponyvill was just getting built, they didn't have an antivenim for most snake bites, including rattle snake bites, so the best thing you could do was to run away, and run away quickly.

gilda casually plays it off, when the corn stalls owner gives gilda a suspicious look.

gilda: "this stuff ain't fresh, dude."

pinkie pie: "aw, poor granny smith. she didn't know it was a joke! how mean! no, no I can't misjudge her. it was kinda a funny prank, I guess."

me: "yea, sure, lets call nearly giving an old mare a heart attack a joke."

we watch as gilda strolls by a different food stand with buckets of apples out in front of the stall, she takes one of the apples without the stalls owner noticing as the owner is talking with two customers, and then gilda quickly eats the apple she stole, and calmly walks off.

pinkie pie: #GASP# " I did misjudge her! she's not only a meany, mean pants she's also a thief! no, no, no, no. she might give it back. its just a joke."

me: "sure she can give it back, so long as the stall owner accepts literal crap as payment for the apple."

at this point fluttershy makes her way through the town plaza, leading a family of ducks as she goes. I instantly notice something odd, and that's that angel bunny fluttershy's pet rabbit is sitting on her back, as she leads the ducks through town. I could of sworn we didn't, meet that rabbit until a later episode.

fluttershy: "all right, little ones, this way, this way. mama duck... you're free and clear."

while fluttershy is to busy leading the ducks, gilda walks in the same direction as fluttershy without moving to the side, as to avoid running into fluttershy. a few moments later fluttershy accidently bumps into gildas chest.

gilda: "HEY!"

fluttershy: "please excuse me."

gilda: "i'm walking here!"

fluttershy: "oh, um, i'm sorry. I - I - I was just trying to - -"

in a mocking tone. gilda: "i'm sorry, i'm sorry. why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?!"

angel bunny wakes up form his nap on fluttershy back due to the yelling. and boy, he does not look happy.

fluttershy: "b - b - b - but I... I..."

gilda takes a noticeably deep breath, before letting loose a roar that was strong enough to hit fluttershy as if she was in 30 mile winds, and this knocks angel off fluttershy's back. just as fluttershy starts crying and turns around to run, she notices that angel bunny is charging gilda, while brandishing a small plastic fork he got from the ground. fluttershy stops and goes to grab her pet bunny to take him with her, but the dam rabbit is having none of it. and im very surprised to say that I can understand everything that rabbit is saying thanks to my constant use of the ancient language, since I fought nightmare moon.

* * *

AUTHORS WARNING: " if you are sensitive to vulgar, or racist words skim past what the rabbit says. you have been warned."

angel bunny: " FIGHT ME! you overgrown, bird brained, bitch. first you wake me up, then you dare to yell at fluttershy. NOW, im gonna paint the street, with whatever the hells in that head of your's as it obviously isn't holding your brain."

angel manages to get past fluttershy, and he jumps onto gildas head, and stabs the handle of the fork in to her nose, before proceeding to jump up and down on her head while cussing up a storm, that would make a sailor shudder.

angel: "take that you, ugly, dum fucking whore. my grandmother was stronger than you and all your wimpy winy ass kind put together. im gonna fucking shit in your breakfast for the rest of your life, you crazy ass hoe, im gonna..."

AUTHOR: " ALL CLEAR."

* * *

thankfully or sadly, before the foul mouthed rabbit can say another word gilda grabs the bunny, and nearly crushes the life out of him, in fact his face turns bright red, and his lower body turns a nasty shade of blue and purple. fluttershy in a panick, slaps gilda on the face in the hopes that it will cause gilda to release her pet rabbit. surprisingly it does, as after fluttershy slaps gilda, gilda release the rabbit, and her jaw drops, in sheer shock that a pony would dare hit her, even if the hit obviously didn't hurt.

before fluttershy can rush away, gilda's face turns form shock to pure rage. gilda screams with the sound of bloody murder, and she punches fluttershy in the face.

gilda: " YOU BITCH. your rabbit attacks me, then you DARE to slap me. your in for a world of hurt you winy little pest."

before gilda can say or do anything else a card appears on the ground between gilda and fluttershy and I use it to teleport in-between them. now up till this point in these two's confrontation id pretty much been sitting their with my mouth open as this wasn't how this part of the episode was supposed to happen, I was also trying to contain my boiling rage, at the sight of gilda yelling at fluttershy, and lets just say her hitting fluttershy sent me over the edge. thankfully everything is still being recorded by my tablet as I propped it up on the table using its case covers built in stand, so if gilda trys to get me arrested for what im about to do, I can hopefully use the recording to get her to drop any charges she might end up getting against me.

gilda: "who the hell are you, and how the hell'd you do that?"

I ignore gilda and turn my head to look at fluttershy. her left eye is now a swollen black eye, and she looks absolutely terrified, and I can see that she's ready to have a mental breakdown, over what just happened to angel bunny. I turn back to look at gilda.

me: "fluttershy, why don't you go on over to suger cube corner, I believe pinkie pie is out front, i'll be over in a second to check on you and your rabbits wounds."

I watch from the corner of my eye as fluttershy rushes over to pinkie pie.

gilda: "hey, where do you think you're going bitch! where not done yet."

before gilda can follow fluttershy I place myself between gilda and sugercube corner.

me: "you arn't gonna lay another claw, or wing on fluttershy."

gilda: "oh yea little dude, how's somepony like you gonna stop me, you look even weaker than that little sissy."

I somehow manage to remain deadly calm, though I don't know how.

me: "first off, I have everything that just happened recorded, on footage, and im not just talking about what you did to fluttershy, I also caught you stealing that apple, and scaring granny smith. so im gonna give you three options. I can use the evidence I have to press several charges against you such as attempted murder for attempting to give granny smith a heart attack, petty theft for stealing that apple, harassment for you first interaction with fluttershy, and assault for punching fluttershy in the face."

"option 2 you can run far, far away from this town right this second and never return. and option 3 you can fight me, if you win you can have the photo evidence and do with it what you please, but if I win you have to appologize to everypony who you've wronged, and pay that one mare for double the price of the apple you stole, and then finally you'll get to where a sign for the remainder of your time in ponyvill, and the sign will say and I quote: "I gilda am a royal jackass, and an ugly bitch."... so what do you choose."

everypony including gilda, looks at me like im crazy. and gilda well she looks at me like im joking about options 1 and 3, but my deadly serious face tell's her and everypony present that im not joking or screwing around today. originally I planned on simply giving this griffin a stern talking to, and that was if I was going to interact with this bitch at all. but now, now im pissed.

gilda stares at me jaw open once more as she processes everything I just said, then suddenly she screams, and roars at the same time, before lunging for my throat with her talons outstretched. I calmly side step the attack, and I uppercut her in the beak.

me: "I guess you've chosen option three. prepare to have your sorry ass handed to you on a silver platter."

gilda slightly clamer now takes another large breath before roaring in my face only this ones both loud enough and strong enough to crack several nearby winds. since im not thinking clearly due to anger, I do something that's rather stupid. I roar back at her. now imagine a sound that's crosse between a bear roaring, a growling doge, and the terrifing scream of a ring wrath form lord of the rings, that's what I sound like when I roar, and I roar with enough force that it shatters a few nearby winds. how do I do this? I may or may not have had nightmare moon teach me how to speak in the royal canterlot voice. only instead of speaking I screamed making it a lot worse. my roar manages to knock gilda onto her ass.

me: "listen here little birdy, im not the type of pony you wanna piss off. and hurting my friends or anybody I care for is the quickest way to piss me off. and let me make something perfectly clear, I couldn't care if you where celestia herself or the good god almighty. if either of them did what you did to these ponys and fluttershy I would do my damnest to kick their ass's to tarutas and back. now im gonna give you one last chance to choose a different option besides option three, but if you attack me again im not gonna hold back."

at this point I can tell that this griffin is extremely embarrassed about being one upped by a scrawny pony like myself, and I think I hurt her pride more than her face from when I busted her on the beak. gilda sits there growling for a minute or two, then she finally makes a decision.

gilda: " screw this dump im out."

gilda gets up to fly off, and she soars straight up into the sky, I watch her go for a few seconds before turning to go check on fluttershy and angel bunny. that was a big mistake, just as I start moving towards sugercube corner I feel something impact the front, and bottom of my back hard. im instantly put to the ground, and I can feel my ribs crack under the pressure. whatever hit my back quickly hops off and grabs me by the throat, before flying into the sky with her talons squeezing my neck.

im not surprised to see that its gilda and she's no longer just out for blood, she's gonna kill me if I give her the chance. im not a clean fighter, i'll use any underhanded, or dirty fighting trick I can to win, so naturally I kick her in the private, since its very easy to hit with the way she's holding me while flying into the sky. gilda immediately drops me and I toss one of my cards at the ground that's about a dozen feet below us. I use the card to teleport onto the ground negating most of the falls momentum before it can become strong enough to hurt me.

gilda dive bombs at me again, and I duck under her before grabbing her tail and spinning her around in circle's. once we are spinning fast enough so that most of the world around me is a complete blur I let go of her tail, sending gilda crashing into a market stall. the stall bursts into splinters, and a few larger pieces of timber. one of the timber beams lands next to me. gilda quickly gets up, and then charges me with a very nasty looking piece of wood, that she's brandishing as a makeshift knife. I pickup the broken beam, and swing at her head as if I was holding a baseball bat.

the already broken beam breaks in half again, and gilda gets sent to the floor for the last time. I kick the wooden stick out of her claws, as she lays on the ground in a daze. then I pick her up and toss her into a nearby hay cart and I use another card to cause the cart to speed out of town. I don't see where the cart goes after it crosses the town parks small bridge but I doubt she'll be back a again anytime soon.

after using 2 more cards to fix the one market stall I sent gilda flying into I go over to suger cube corner where I find fluttershy sitting outside with pinkie pie. fluttershy has a small first aid kit out and she's wrapped angel bunnys entire chest in bandages, and guaze in an attempt to hold together his obviously broken ribs, and chest. she's crying while trying to save her pet rabbits life.

me: "fluttershy can you move over plz, im gonna use my magic cards to heal angel bunny."

fluttershy doesn't speak she just simple moves over and pinkie pie wraps her in a hug as she continues to cry. I use one card to do a medical assessment of angels injures. all of his ribs are broken, his left lung has been punctured from one of his broken ribs, and most of his non vital organs such as the stomach, and intestines have been flattened like a pancake. I use 3 cards to fix all his bones, and 2 more to unflatten and repair his organs. I use one more card again to see if theirs any other damage I missed. he still has some bruised, and cracked ribs, and his outside is still painted black and blue but besides that he looks fine. I dare not use any more to completely heal his ribs, as I don't wanna give him magic burnout, which can happen when these cards are used to heal you to many times in one go.

me: "alright he's fine, he still has some bruised and cracked ribs, and his chest still rather beaten up, but he'll live, im not healing the rest of his injurys cause the method im using might make him worse if I healed him completely."

fluttershy checks on angel before tackling me with a hug.

fluttershy: "THANK YOU!"

fluttershy cracks my already bruised ribs with her bear hug.

me: "fluttershy... my chest... can't breathe..."

fluttershy quickly release's me from the hug.

fluttershy: "oh im so sorry are you alright. did that griffin hurt you?"

me: "im fine just a cracked rib or two, nothing that I can't fix later. now let me have a look at that eye."

fluttershy sits still, and nods as I use my a card to fix her eye. her eye quickly heals though its still a bit swollen, and she insists that I use the rest of my cards to heal myself after I mostly fix her black eye. after that I escort fluttershy home out of paranoia, and when I finally get back to the library, I find a furious rainbowdash, and a very confused twilight.

rainbow dash: "there you are. what the buck fang! why did you beat the crap out of gilda, now she has some fractured ribs, and a twisted front arm."

I take a few deep breaths, I expected rainbow to come knocking but I was hoping id get to take some tilenole first, as I now have a headache from the stress of that entire ordeal.

me: " rainbow as much as i'd like to explain to you why I beat the shit out of your dirt bag of a friend, I now have a bad headache form the stress of that mess, and i'd like to go to bed. so if you want an explanation, i'll give you a choice. you can watch this visual recording of the entire event on my tablet, or you can go ask fluttershy and pinkie pie about it as they where both there."

rainbow: "i'd rather hear whatever lame excuse you have, and then have you come to that party pinkies hosting at suger cube corner to apologize to my friend gilda."

me: "I don't have an excuse as I don't need one, but sure i'll come to the party to apologize if it makes you feel better"

rainbow: "... alright, hey twilight do me a favor, make sure fang doesn't do anything else without thinking when he's at the party. OK?"

twilight: "sure thing."

rainbow dash huffily leaves the library, and slams the door as she goes.

twilight: "are you going to explain yourself before I write to celestia about this. oh and no offense fang, but if you arn't going to explain than this seriously looks like you've committed a criminal act of assault, and battery."

me: "as I said to rainbow dash, watch the video on my tablet, or go to talk to fluttershy and or pinkie pie."

twilight thinks it over for a minute.

twilight: "alright i'll watch this recording."

I prop up my tablet on my desk and go get some headache medicine while twilight watches the video. she's just finished watching the video by the time I get back into the room. and the look on her face is one of pure shock.

twilight: "fang... why didn't you at least try to explain this to rainbow dash. what if gilda has another anger outburst at the party! there will be foals there for celestia sake!"

me: "first off, because even if I explained she wouldn't believe me, and secondly why do you think I still agreed to go to the party, we all knew that when I agreed to that, that I wouldn't actually apologize."

twilight: "#sigh# in that case we better get going the party is going to start in about a half hour."

* * *

i'll be honest once at the party I seated myself as far away from everypony and as far into a corner as I could, mainly cause I knew that if I had to talk to gilda i'd probably break her beak. im still pissed that she attacked fluttershy. I notice a bit of a difference in the party from the shows cannon, first off fluttershy is purposely hiding from everypony by sitting next to me in the corner, with a fake mustache on as a disguise. I still wonder why spike just carrys around packs of fake mustaches.

not more than five minutes after gilda arrives the pranks start, and I can sense the levels of rage from that griffin quickly rising. I still stay in the corner even though rainbow dash is giving me the stink eye over what I did to her friend. eventually its time for cake, and the re-lighting candles prank is used. I admit the look on gildas face form that prank gets me to chuckle. next is pin the tail on the pony, and now I prepare myself as this is about when gilda freaks out at pinkie pie. then it happens. gilda turns the opposite direction of the poster, thinking this is another prank and she crashes into the kitchen. when she emerges she has a new purple pony tail mustache. and as everypony starts laughing at her she finally snaps.

gilda: "THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A GOOD TIME?! iv never meet a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life! and, pinkie pie... you - - you are queen lame - o with your weak little party pranks! did you really think you could make me lose my cool?!"

its now that I step in.

me: "I can tell you that first off it wasn't pinkie pie who set up those pranks, and secondly seeing as you your losing you're shit. if pinkie pie had planned this with the intent of you losing your cool it obviously worked."

gilda frown deepens and she growls a bit. gilda: "oh so it was you then, as if you didn't make a a big enough fool out of me when you beat the crap out of me in the middle of town without any good reason."

me: "oh as much as i'd love to take credit for this I can't, and if you think I needed a good reason to beat the shit out of you, everypony can take a look at fluttershy's still swollen eye, and her now bedridden, pet rabbit."

everypony looks into the corner where fluttehsy is still sitting, and the bandage covered rabbit sleeping next to her.

gilda: "I have no idea who that is or what happened to her you delusional freak. come on dash where bailing."

as gilda turns to leave rainbow dash steps forward and speaks up.

rainbow: "you know gilda, I was the one who set up all those weak party pranks at this party, and seeing as how twilight told me about the recording fang has of you and him fighting and what you did to fluttershy before the fight, and now that I can see fluttershy's injurys first hoof im inclined to believe fang on what happened earlier. now as much as I still see you as a friend from our days in junior flight school, I didn't think this is how my old friends would treat my new friends, if being cool and tough is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new cool friends someplace else."

gilda: "YEA? well, you - - you - - are such a, um, flip - flop, cool one minute and lame the next! when you decide not to be lame anymore, give me a call."

as I mentioned before if I talked to gilda again I probable break her beak, so as she turned to walk out of the building I threw a card at her.

me: "hey bird brain catch."

as gilda turns around to respond to my comment the card I threw hit her in the face, and suddenly she's dressed up as a clown in horribly make up and holding a sign that says and I quote "im the bird brained bullie, and I eat poop and glue for fun." everypony busts out laughing and she looks like she's ready to fight the entire town.

me: "now unless you want a repeat of our earlier fight I suggest you start running, and that you don't stop until you get back to whatever hell hole you came from."

for the first time since iv meet her this morning that griffin looks genuinely afraid, so she turns tail and books it for the hills.

rainbow dash: "hey fang, im sorry about earlier, but if you had a recording of that event, I would have believed you when you explained yourself."

me: "its alright, and you wouldn't have believed me unless you had been their to see it. if theres two things where blind to in this world, its friends and family. now im gonna head back to the library and pass out as this has been a long day and im exhausted from all this mumbo jumbo. later everypony."

* * *

authors notes:

my apologise if this chapter seemed a bit to over the top for depressed dramatics but honestly I think we can all agree, that if we witnessed the events of gilda bulling fluttershy, with or without knowing about her later redemption, we all still kick her ass. nopony hurts fluttershy ever. Anyway so long everypony, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 5 one trick pony

Ch 5 one trick pony

Pov: fang blade

Its been about two weeks since gilda left town. Today twilight decided to try casting a new list of spells to see how she has improved in her magical studies. I'm watching the library while her and spike are doing that.

Things have become rather interesting both in the everfree forest and here in town. I've been spending time in the forest, better learning to control my magic cards, and the magic of the ancient language. Iv also been teaching nightmare moon more about modern equestria, and having meetings with the creatures of the everfree forest.

Here in town, iv finally gotten the solar panels for charging my laptop finished, and I've improved upon their design. I'm currently working on creating modern earth lighting for the library, and a solar generator to power the building. I've also been spending my wednesdays, helping applejack on the farm in the morning, and helping fluttershy with feeding all the animals in the afternoon.

The sound of twilights voice brings me out of my thoughts as I spot here coming down the stairs.

Twilight: "hey fang. Spike and I are heading out to sugarcube corner for lunch. You wanna come with us."

Me: "sure. Why not, its about time for my lunch break anyhow."

Together the three of us make our way through town towards sugarcube corner.

Me: "so how'd you do with the new spells?"

Spike: "oh man you should have seen it, not only could she cast all twelve of the spells, but she did it as easily as she does levitation. And she even managed to give me a cool mustache."

Twilight: "spike your making sound like it was easier than it actually was, and I told you that no matter how many times you asked I wasn't going to give you that mustache back so plz stop bringing it up."

Spike: "but plz, i wanna use it to whoo rarity. Girls love a guy with a mustache."

Just as twilight goes to speak, two small colts rush past us, nearly knocking twilight over.

Spike: "hey snips, sails what's the hurry."

The two colts stop and turn around letting me get a better look at them. The smaller one snips, it looks rather chubby, he has a muddy green coat, and an orange mane. The other one is a bit taller than most colts, and somewhat lanky, he has an orange coat, and a muddy green mane. There both unicorns.

Snips: "there's a new unicron in town, and rumor has it she's one of the most powerful unicorns in all of equestria."

Snails: "yea she has a stage and other cool stuff set up in the middle of town."

Its at this moment that I realize that the episode boast busters is occuring. And unfortunately that means trixie has arrived. Don't get me wrong i like trixie as a redeemed character, but before she meets stalight glimmer i see he as a bit of an arrogant asshole, though she still is after she meets starlight, however it becomes more tolerable at that point as it isn't so up in your face as much as it use to be.

Twilight: "well now i'm intrigued lead the way."

Snips: "alright, its this way!"

We make our way to the center of town. When we arrive we find a large crowd of ponies is quickly gathering around a stage just out front of the town hall. We meet up with fluttershy, rainbow dash, applejack, pinkie pie, and rarity at the front of the crowd.

Applejack: "so what do yall think all the yammerins about?"

Me: "if I'm right, your about to find out, and I'm going to have a headache by the end of this."

Everypony gives me a confused look.

Spike: "do you know who the new unicron is?"

Me: "eenope, but my gut tells me that i'm gonna regret being here when the stupidity starts."

Suddenly the stage erupts into flashing lights as a mares voice booms across the stage.

Trixie: "welcome one and all to the best magical show you'll ever see. By the one the only, THE GREAT, AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!"

The smoke from the stage clears, to reveal a light blue unicorn mare, with a bright white mane, wearing a star-splatter wizard style hat, and cloak. Fireworks shoot into the sky as she announces her own arrival.

Most of the ponies cheer, but my friends look on in suspicion.

Trixie: "I and the great and powerful trixie, i have traveled from afar to show you all my amazing powers, and magical abilities."

I can see that applejack and rainbow want to say something but I stop them. We don't get to see much of her stage tricks in the show, and i wanna see what she can do. I watch as she uses her magic, and fireworks to cause several snakes, made from the multicolored lights to fly across the sky, onto the stage, and out over the heads of the crowd.

Applejack: "no good rotten magic user."

Twilight: "is there something wrong with using magic?"

Rainbow Dash: "not if it makes you appear better than the rest of us."

Rarity: "especially when you go flaunting it around like that."

Trixie: "it appears we have some naaaaah, sayers in the audience. If you don't believe in the great and powerful trixie's magic then watch this."

Next trixie uses her magic to summon a deck of cards, which she uses to create a house of cards, she releases the cards from her grasp and the house stands, then she hit the cards with a blast of magic turning it into a roaring lion made of cards it charges trixie, and she blasts it to pieces with her magic.

Applejack: "I'll admit that was some well planned magic, but how good are you when you don't have hours to setup your fancy tricks?"

Trixie: "what's this? are you challenging me?"

Applejack: "not exactly i want you to cast a spell of our choosing, if your as good as you say you are, then you should be able to put your bits where your mouth is."

I notice that things seem to be going differently partially due to my own actions, so I decided to try and right the episodes event. I lean towards applejack so only she can hear me.

Me: "how about you have her give spike a mustache using magic, twilight just mastered that spell today."

Applejack: " oh good idea. Hey trixie how about y'all poof up some sort of facial hair for our scaly friend here."

Applejack pushes spike forward.

Trixie: "you want me to perform such as simple task, how pathetically i will however indulge your ignorance."

Trixie makes uses her magic, and a bright flash erupts from spikes face and suddenly he has a mustache. Though I can tell from the look of it that its one of those fake sticks on joke mustaches for costumes. Though everypony else seems thoroughly impressed.

Trixie: "if that isn't enough, i the great and powerful trixie have defeat a legendary beast known as an ursa major. I was back in the town of (vahoover?) when the beast attack and the citizen begged me to defeat the beast so I vanquished the great beast, using my amazing magical prowess and fireworks."

While telling the story trixie lets off a barrage of fireworks to depict herself battling an ursa major, and being thanked by several ponies. The fireworks fade away moments after her little story ends.

Trixie: "so now i the great and powerful trixie, challenges you ponyvillians! Anything you can do I can do better."

Applejack: "that's it, I can't take no more of this nonsense. Can you top this!?"

Applejack jumps on stage and pulls out her lasso and starts spinning it around doing tricks with it.

Spike: "yea you show her applejack"

Applejack jumps through her lasso, while spinning it to make a hoop. She does jump rope with the spinning lasso hoop, and finishes it off by using the lasso to grab an apple from a nearby tree, and uses it to shoot the apple into her mouth as she eats it whole in one bit. Everypony oohs, and aahs at applejacks talent.

Applejack: "how about them apples?"

Trixie responds by grabbing applejacks lasso, and using it like a rattlesnake to mesmerize applejack as a distraction. Trixie quickly ties up applejack with her own lasso using magic, and floats an apple into her mouth as a gag. Trixie leaves applejack on her back with all four hooves tied together, and applejack slowly hobbles off stage.

Spike looks to twilight

Spike: "common twilight go show trixie whos boss."

Twilight: "spike i cant' you heard what they said about unicorns using their magic to show off."

Spike: "but twili.."

Rainbow Dash rushes onto the stage cutting off spike mid sentence

Rainbow dash: "hey, quit showing off. That's my job."

Rainbow Dash, flies off into the sky at breakneck speeds, she flies circles through a windmill, launching herself straight up into the sky, and she punches a large hole through several layers of clouds, once high into the sky she speeds back through the clouds gathering water behind her as she flies, and she spins back into the windmill, launching herself back onto the stage, only for the water to hit off her mane. Producing a miniature rainbow above here head.

Rainbow dash: "top that!"

Spike: "whooo, wait ago rainbow dash"

Trixie quickly uses her magic, to turn the temporary rainbow into a multicolored twister, that rapidly spins rainbow dash in circle causing her to fall off the stage from dizziness.

Trixie: "well then, are there no unicorns to challenge me magic against magic?"

Spike: "come on twilight your the only unicorn who can take her on."

Twilight: "spike i said no."

Trixie scans the crowd and look in our direction.

Trixie: "you two, do either of you have the guts to challenge trixie magic against magic?"

Spike looks at twilight with a begging look.

Rarity: "if nopony else will, then I shall show you what it really means to be a unicorn. You see bing a unicorn isn't all about having great magical powers, its about having finesse, intelligence, and the skills to bring those talents together to make true beauty."

As she speaks rarity converts the curtains for the stages backdrop, into a dress which she quickly puts on, and converts her look to that of an early victorian style noble. Trixie then cast her magic, and turns rarity's hair a muddy seaweed green.

Trixie: "hard to do that with the looks of a noble."

Rarity: "gasp, she did something to my hair, WHAT DID SHE DO TO MY HAIR! Somepony give me a mirror!"

Spike hands rarity a mirror, and she freaks out screaming, and she runs off back towards the carousel boutique crying about her mane.

Trixie: "is that really the best that ponyville has to offer? You there those 3 where they friend where they not, will you not try to defend their honor?"

Trixie points to twilight and she freezes like a deer in the headlights.

Twilight: "m,m, me? I.. I.. I.. uh?"

I step onto the stage

Me: "well trixie its been a great show, but i'm afraid that if nopony else will, then i'll finish what my friends started."

Trixie: "so you admit that trixie is the best magician in all of equestria?"

Me: "ha ha. Not even close. You see trixie there's one thing you and all these other ponies need to learn, and to learn well. Whether any of you like it or not, you may be the best of your trade in your town, in your city, or even in your country but there's always someone out there whos better than you. I'm gonna beat you at this little game of yours."

Trixie: "what chance do you think you have, your not even a unicorn, and you saw how it turned out for the others."

Me: "your right i'm not a unicron, but that doesn't mean i can't use magic."

I pull out my cards, and throw it at the floor, suddenly a pile of tools, and seemingly random junk appears.

Me: "though i would consider using these cards to be cheating as even the princess themselfs respect and are wary of the magical power this deck of cards has, so instead i'll beat you another way. Through raw talent."

I explain my talent while quickly constructing a piano looking soundboard, and a stool to sit on.

Me: "you see my talent, is a simple yet broad one, i'm simply a jack of all trades, in the sense that whatever skill I want to acquire, or master, i can. And i can achieve the same level of skill as somepony who's destined cutiemark makes that talent their specialty. Though I've narrowed my talents mainly to tinkering with random junk, and making new devices from said junk."

As I finish that part of my rant I have completed the items previously mentioned much to everyone's surprise.

Me: "iv also dabble in the music industry on several occasions, and while I'm a bit rusty, i'm still decent at making music."

I slam a bright white colored gem into the center hole of the piano like device, all the buttons on it light up and glow as the machine is powered on. I start up the device. Music begins to play in a small drum beat, followed some bagpipes. The music is playing in a style similar to a medieval tune.

I begin to sing the song, in a rather deep, yet rhythmic voice.

* * *

(this is what plays: aviators travelers song: (watch?v=EZno7ZAR-fM)

* * *

The music continues a good 20 seconds after i finish singing with the song ending with a guitar chord ringing out to the end.

Everypony starts applauding and cheering at me, I just shrug.

Trixie: "trixie will admit that she's never seen anything quite like that, before I beat you at your little game i'd like to know what the name of that song is?"

Me: "travelers song, by a band called aviators."

Trixie: "good now watch as I beat you using your own machine."

Trixie lights up her horn, and everypony once again is surprised as my device is enveloped in her magic only for the magic to shoot back at trixie and to burn the end of her horn ever so slightly. I pull out the crystal that was powering my machine and hold it up.

Me: "nice try but I'm smarter than most give me credit for, this crystal not only powers my machine, but the crystal itself, when charged gives off a small field of anti magic. In other words when in use it generates a field that negates the usage of magic. When you tried to use magic on my machine, this crystal reflected the magic back onto your horn negating the spell. This crystal does not prevent the usage of magic, just the effects of the magics spell."

Trixie looks rather upset.

Trixie: "so you cheated."

Me: "yes i did, but its also cheating when you used magic to beat ponies who can't use magic themselves. Now before anyone says anything, let's all agree that this show that trixie has put on has at the very least, been rather funny and somewhat entertaining so why don't we all give her a big round of applause."

Everypony applauded trixie, and a few toss some bits onto the stage. I use my cards to teleport my creation back home, and i hop off stage and walk over to twilight, and the others.

Spike: "why'd you give her all that credit? Its not like she has the skill to backup anything that she says she can do."

Me: "because spike, as much as you all don't like ponies that brag and boast about powers they can't possibly have like trixies done. She has a good reason to do so. You see she's an entertainer, and the grander, and more powerful she makes herself appear, and the fancier tricks she can perform the more bits she can earn per show. Though she may be lying, she does what she does to increase her reputation as a show mare."

Applejack: "I think, I get the idea but I still don't like it."

Me: "OK, think of it this way, you all know what a traveling circus is right, well she does this as she's practically a single pony circus. She can't do a bunch of different acts, or fancy things like a proper circus can so she boosts her reputation as a skilled show pony through any means necessary to compensate for the lack of workers in her show. It might not be so common here in equestria but back in my country there were some excellent single show entrainers like trixie here that out performed and racked in more money then a full blown circus or a fair number of popular plays."

spike : " Oh, I get it. So trixie gets on stage and acts the same way rainbow dash does on a daily basis for a living"

Me: "eeyup."

Rainbow dash: "hey that's not fair to compare me to the likes of her."

Applejack: "well these two aren't exactly wrong, though that still doesn't make me like her or how she does her job."

Me: " I can't blame you for feeling that way. After all she does take the more confrontational approach to her line of work."

After that trixie packs up her stage into her fold out wagon, and everypony seems to head home. It isn't until we reach the library that i notice that spike isn't with us.

* * *

Later that night:

I go to the kitchen and quickly make and eat a sandwich, after which I start to make my way upstairs to my room. Just as I pass through the library itself i see spike rush in.

Spike: "twilight, i need you to follow me quick."

Twilight: "spike! I told you I'm not going to go face off against trixie so stop asking"

Spike: "its not that its…"

Having had enough twilight slams her book shut, and turns to face spike.

Twilight: "then what is it you want this late at night spike?"

Just as she says that an ear piercing roar sounds comes from outside and it sounds rather close.

Spike: "um, … that."

We all rush outside to see ursa minor chasing snips, snails, and trixie around the town hall. Once i get a better look at the ursa, and i quickly knock the sleep from my body by punching myself in the face, I realize that this ursa minor is the son of big bertha, i don't think i said what his name was previously. Its stormy star. Though i just call him storm.

Me: "oh you have to be shitting me. Beth's gonna be so pissed when she finds out that her son ran off."

Spike: "whos beth, and whos this son of hers?"

Me: "you looking at beth's son right there. That's stormy star, actually I agreed to babysit the little guy for his mother next weekend."

Twilight stops for a moment and looks back at me ignoring the chase going on in front of us.

Twilight: "are you telling me you met an ursa major, and agreed to babysit her kid. Are you crazy! How'd you even manage to communicate with an ursa in the first place!"

Me: "I'll explain later, but right now we need to get storm back home. I can go get his mother to come take him home, but by then he'll most likely have destroyed the town, so I hope you have some sort of plan."

Twilight: "i do but i need you to go distract him and keep him still for a minute or two as I prepare my magic."

Me: "on it"

I rush over to the ursa, and jump in front of his rampage, at which point I smack him on the nose just has he reaches out to bite trixies tail.

Me: "NO, bad stormy. You don't eat ponies if they aren't attacking you. What would your mother due if she found out that your attacking a town just because two colts woke you up from your nap."

The ursa backs off for a moment in surprise. Mainly because he didn't expect a pony to hit him on the nose, and then scold him after hitting him. I notice that a massive amount of magic is building up on twilight's horn to my right, and the ponies of ponyville are stepping out onto their porches to observe the scene before them.

Storm quickly overcomes his momentary shock, and he swipes at me with his claws. I doge to the left rolling underneath his paw as it swings at me. As this happens i crush 5 cards in my hoof activating rage mode. Storm swipes again with his right paw and i move slightly allowing myself to be hit with his paw instead of his claws, and as he hits me I push back standing on my hind legs and pushing against this paw as he tries to flatten me.

I hold him back for about 10 seconds before he sends me flying backwards into the town halls outside wall. Thankfully at this time twilight's spell kicks in and she lifts up the ursa in her magical grasp slowly rocking the ursa back and forth. As this happens she uses another spell to cause the noise of the wind to convert into a rhythmic melody that sounds like a lullaby

Twilight send the ursa off towards a barn, as he starts to get tired, as the ursa is sent off twilight grabs a water tower with her magic and empties, as it goes into the barn with the ursa we can hear the cows crying out. When the ursa and the water tower exit the barn we can see that the ursa is almost asleep and I can see some milk splashing out of the opened water tower.

Twilight puts the roof back on the water tower and it he ursa grabs it and starts sucking on it like its a baby's milk bottle. The ursa who is now very much asleep is sent back into the everfree forest, and probably back into its cave.

About maybe a minute after the ursa disappears from sight, the massive amounts of magic coming out of twilight's horn dies down, and twilight nearly collapses. Thankfully spike helps her to stay standing.

Everypony who was watching suddenly starts cheering, and shouting for joy. I dig myself out of the town halls outer wall, and limp my way over to them. Guess i busted up my back leg when i hit the building. When reach twilight she's confronting snips, snails and trixie.

Twilight: "can one you tell why an ursa was destroying the town a minute ago."

Snips: "well uh, you see spike told us not to believe anything trixie said because we hadn't seen her beat an ursa with our own eyes."

Snails: "so we decided to bring an ursa into town for trixie to prove how truly great and powerful she really is."

Myself, spike, and twilight glare daggers at the two reckless colts while everypony else gives trixie angry looks.

Trixie: "don't give trixie that look it wasn't trixie's idea to bring that ursa major into town."

Twilight: "actually that was a baby, an ursa minor."

Most everypony's jaw drops

Trixie: "if that was a baby then what's an ursa major like"

Me: "if you really wanna know an ursa major is slightly taller than canterlot castle and almost as large."

As everypony is distracted by that little bit of information trixie throws down a smoke bomb and runs off leaving her destroyed wagon behind. Twilight turns back to look at snips and snails.

Twilight: "now what are we going to do with the two of you."

I step forward already having an idea in mind

Me: "twilight let me handle this. Snips. Snails. The two of you brought a wild and dangerous animal into town all to prove a point, and all under your own free will without anypony else giving you the idea. So your going to meet me at the town hall next friday for your punishment where everpony can watch you as i put you to work. Have I made myself clear."

Snips and snails: "yes sir."

Me: "oh and twilight give them both a number 8, and give spike that as well"

Twilight: "sure things"

Twilight lights up here horn and gives snips snails and spike mustaches, and everypony laughs at the silly looking colts now with facial hair.

Me: "I better go check and make sure that storm made it back home safe and sound, i'll be back at the library later. Later everypony."

* * *

Authors notes:  
Yes fang can sing. But he only does baritone vocals, and if he makes it he can use it like he's mastered the object that's just how he works, also yea i made the main six understand that trixie isn't a villain of any sorts for boasting. anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter, so long everypony.


	10. Chapter 6 making amends and training

Ch 6 making amends and training

POV: spike

As cool as fang is i kinda hate him. he's the reason I have to work today and its barely past sunrise to make things worse. Its friday and i normally have the day off to do what i want, but twilight decided that i should go with fang as he heads to town hall to give snips and snail there punishment for bringing the ursa minor into town.

Twilight said I should also work with them since I'm the one that egged them on, and that doing whatever it is fang has planned would help to show the few towns ponies that are still afraid of me, that I can be trusted.

Fang: "you alright there spike? You seem kinda pouty this morning."

I turn from sitting on fangs back so i can look at his face.

Me: "honestly i'm a little mad that i have to do work on Friday its my day off."

Fang: *chuckles* "well that's life for ya, you wanna do one thing or nothing at all but fate always has other plans."

I look ahead of fang and see the town hall not that far ahead.

Me: "so what exactly are we gonna do anyway?"

Fang: "well after the ursa minor went home mayor mare asked me what I was gonna do to punish snips and snails, so I asked her if anything needed done around town. Turns out that the town hall needs some repair work and also needs to be repainted so i'm going to do the actual repairs while you, snips and snails work on repainting the entirety of the buildings outside walls"

Me: "wait you know how to fix buildings? I didn't think you worked in construction."

Fang: "yes and no. I'm not a professional nor am I licensed. My dad is a carpenter, a plumber, and an electrician. He builds and fixes houses for a living. If the job involves house repair, maintenance, expansion, or upgrading to better stuff like getting a larger or newer bathtub he was the guy you called. My dad is considered one of the best at what he does, nearly everyone in my town and in most of the neighboring towns knows of his skill and hire him if he has the time."

Me: " so your dad taught you how to fix houses in his free time then?'

Fang: "no, see i wanted to earn some money but wasn't old enough to get hired by anyone so I went to work with my dad and he gave me a small cut of what he earned in exchange for helping., so I worked to learn what I know about fixing and building houses."

Me: "that's kinda cool, your dad being his own boss seems to have its benefits."

Fang: "my dad isn't his own boss, he works for a guy named Keith who owns the company he works for. The company is called hurly builders and my dad is the only employee so every time the company gets hired for a job he does the entire thing himself without help. So when i helped him to earn some money i was the only help he had for work. And he casually gets hired to redo entire roofs in the summertime and that's just the toughest thing i can think of that he does regularly by himself."

Me: "sounds like your dad is one tough cookie."

Fang: "you could say that, but honestly he's just that skilled at his job, though being strong is a side effect of that."

Fang stops the conversation as we arrive at town hall, and find snips and snails waiting for us at the front doors. Just as we walk over to them mayor mare walks out of the town hall, and i slide off fangs back.

Mayor mare: "ah fang just on time, the paint, ladder, and roofing materials are all in the storage shed around back i was just going over there now to unlock it for you."

Fang: "well then lead the way, come on you three your gonna help me carry out all the building supplies were gonna use"

We follow fang and mayor mare around the town hall and towards the buildings backside where the storage shed is, and mayor mare begins to unlock the doors

Mayor mare: "I must thank you again fang, by doing this you've cut the cost of repair the town hall down by 3/4ths"

Fang: "no problem it needs done, and i have 3 young colts willing to help make it happen"

Mayor mare: "indeed you do, well I'll be in my office if you need anything else. Just let me know when you're done so I can close the storage shed back up."

Mayor mare leaves and we all walk into the rather roomy storage shed, inside I can see a couple dozen brown paint cans, around 6 paint cans labeled wood sealant, a 12 ft tall wooden ladder, a decent sized pile of what looks like 2x4 lumber, and a few dozen boxes of roof shingles.

Fang grabs the ladder and a box of shingles, before pointing to the paint cans.

Fang: "you three grab some paint cans and follow me."

Fang walks out of the storage building, and I grab a paint can in my claws to take with me. I see snails carrying two paint cans in his magic, and snips is carrying one on his back. We follow fang back outside and around to the front of the town hall.

Fang: "alright you can drop those paint cans right here, now your gonna start by painting the door frame and move on from there that way the paint on the door will have dried fist which means we should be out of the doors way by the time ponies start coming to the town hall."

Snips: "umm mr fang, we've uh never painted anything before."

Fang chuckles and starts walking back to the town halls storage shed. He doesn't tell us to go with him so we wait for him to come back. When he returns he sets down a bunch of different items.

Fang points to what looks like cylinder style paint brushes on sticks

Fang: "these are called paint rollers you dip them in paint and press them against the side of the building and when you push up or down they roll as they move spreading the paint onto the building. You'll be using these to do the buckle of the painting."

Fang then points to 3 small rectangular tin looking things that are angled upwards on the inside.

Fang: "these are paint roller trays. You pour some paint into the bottom until that little square before the tray begins to go uphill is full. Your roll the paint roller down the small hilled part till its covered in paint, and that's how you apply paint to the roller for painting."

Next fang points to some strange tape

Fang: "this is painting tape you use it on building to mark off the sections you're gonna paint so you don't accidentally get paint on something your not supposed to, as an example in this case you'd put the paint on the iron wood dividers between the sections of the town halls outer walls, since there made of ironwood your not supposed to paint them. So you'd cover the dividers with the tape so you don't accidentally paint over them."

Finally fang points to the small paint brushes

Fang: "as you probably know these are paint brushes they're used for smaller more precise and delicate work, an example is when your getting close to one of the taped off parts you'd start painting that with the brush, or if you need to paint into a crack that the roller can fit into."

Fang opens up the paint can and hands me a small wooden stick.

Fang: "spike i need you to stir the paint for a good 5 minutes, one of you is gonna have to do this every time you open a new can of paint. You do this to help soften up the paint as it can become stiff and chunky when you first open the can, and it'll also start to solidify if left out in the open for too long so you'll have to re-stir the paint roughly every 45 minutes"

Once I finish stirring the paint fang proceeds to show us how to use each of the paint tools as well as how to properly paint the building walls. Fang then turns back to look at all three of us.

Fang: "alright i believe that's everything, i'll be on the roof so if you need me for anything just shout and i'll hear ya. Oh and when you finish painting the entire building let me know and i'll show you how to apply the wood sealant that way the paint and wood will be better preserved making it all last longer."

With that fang uses one of his magic cards to open a small portal and he pulls out a rather bulky red hoof held toolbox and a tool belt. Fang puts on the belt before placing the ladder against the side of the town hall and carrying up both the roofing shingles and toolbox.

I turn back to look at snips and snails.

Me: "hey are either of you able to use basic levitation spells yet?"

Snips: "I can but i cant levitate things more than 5ft away from me."

Snail: "ya i can use levitation to, and I can reach most things that i can see but i'm not very fast."

I think about that for a few minutes before coming up with a plan to get this all done as quickly as possible while still doing everything right.

Me: "ok, in that case snails, your gonna focus on painting the upper parts of the wall that me and snips can't reach, snips since you can use magic to reach a bit higher than me you'll focus on painting the middle part of the walls, and since I have the shortest reach of the three of us ill focus on painting the bottom parts of the walls."

Snails: " sounds good ta me."

Snips: "yep, let's get started i don't wanna be here all day."

We spend the first hour of painting trying different ways of painting the walls to find out what works best, once we got the hang of it we spent the next three ish hours just painting the walls. I'm not exactly sure what fang was doing as we painted as i just constantly heard the hammering of nails from the roof the entire time. Eventually fang comes down from the roof to talk.

Fang: "alright you three you can stop for now its about time we all took a break."

Fang uses another one of his magic cards to create a small portal which he pulls a picnic basket out of. Fang pulls out several daisy sandwiches, and a grilled cheese sandwich for himself, then he pulls out a large pitcher of water and 4 cups.

We all sit down and start eating with fang using one of the bags of shingles as a seat, snips and snails sitting on another bag of shingles, and i use an unopened paint can as a seat. We all start to eat as the ponies passing by look at everything we've done so far with a bright smile.

Snips: "so mr fang, do you think well get this all done today?"

Fang looks at everything we've gotten painted so far, and then looks to what we have left.

Fang: "at the rate you're going i'd say you guys should finish painting around 6pm maybe a little earlier if i finish fixing the roof before you three finish painting."

Me: "I think we have a third of the building painted, right?"

Fang: "id say you have somewhere between a third and a half of the building painted, but either way you've got a lot of it done."

We quickly finish our lunch before going back to work. I'm not sure how but we managed to finish painting and coating the walls in the sealant just as 5pm rolls around. Fang finishes up the roof shortly after and comes down from the roof to help us put all the leftover tools and materials back in the storage shed.

Fang: "alright snips, snails you've completed your punishment and your free to go, however i don't wanna ever hear of you two doing anything like you did when trixie arrived ever again or i'll find something more painstakingly boring for the both of you to work on for 2 days instead of one. Have i made myself clear?"

Snips and snails: "yes sir!"

Fang: "good, now get on home before your parents start to worry."

With that snips and snails run off home and fang walks off father into town while I ride on his back again.

Me: "hey where are we going now?"

Fang: "I'm supposed to meet up with rainbow today around 6:30 for some more flight training."

Me: "oh yea, I forgot that she's teaching you how to fly since you never learned when you were a colt. Um why are you taking me with you? I could go back to the library on my own."

Fang: "two reasons, one rainbow practices her stunts for a good hour before I show up and I figured you'd like to see them, and two your a dragon so one day your gonna get some wings of your own and it might do you some good to watch somepony else learn to fly."

Me: "that does sounds kinda cool, i guess i can wait a bit longer before i go back to bed."

We continue on through ponyville proper before reaching the town park. Once there we find rainbow dash in the middle of practicing some of the stunts above the park's small lake.

We arrive just as rainbow comes speeding towards the ground while doing nonstop barrel rolls, she pulls up just before she hits the lake and levels herself out to fly rightside up. she drags the tips of her wings across the lakes surface as she flies by making the area behind her glow with a sparkling light.

Seeing us as she goes a backwards loop up into the sky rainbow glides back down to the ground before shaking off the little bit of water she got on her fur.

Rainbow: "hey fang, what's up? You're earlier than normal."

Fang: "not much, snips and snails finished their punishment earlier so I had some extra time and decided to show up earlier than normal."

Rainbow: "well in that case i hope you are ready for an extra tough training session, cause today where gonna finally get your sorry flank off the ground."

Me: "hey rainbow is it alright if I stay to watch?"

Rainbow: "oh hey spike. I didn't see you back there. Sure you can stay, I've got no problem with you watching us train."

I hope off fangs back, and walk over to stand next to rainbow dash.

Rainbow: "alright fang to start out i want you to do 100 wingups as a warm up. after that well work on getting you in the sky"

Fang moves over towards the lake and starts doing his wingups just far enough away so that he won't hear us, while fang does that I turn to talk to rainbow.

Me: "hey rainbow dash, what do you think of fang as a pony?"

Rainbow gives me an odd look

Rainbow: "he's a little odd, but otherwise seems like a cool dude."

Spike: "I know that, but what do you think of him besides that? I'm asking because while he's lived with me and twilight for the past 3 weeks we still don't seem to know anything about him besides what he told all of us during the summer sun celebration."

Rainbow frowns, as she seems to get lost in thought before finally responding.

Rainbow: "he seems like an open book, and from what i've seen all you need to do to get answers is to ask him what you wanna know. Otherwise he seems to act kinda like fluttershy always helping those who ask for or seem to need help, but without the crippling social anxiety."

Me: "I can see that, but the thing I'm talking about is that whenever i ask him what school was like for him or what his childhood was like just for a split second he gets this look. I don't know how to describe it but I'd say its like he's looking at a ghost that nopony else can see. Then he'll change the subject."

Rainbow: "well if you remember the conversation we had with him after we faced nightmare moon he said he was bullied in school so he probably doesn't like to talk about that."

Me: "yea, i kinda forgot about that."

Its around now that fang walks back over having finished his wingups.

Fang: "alright coach, what's next?"

Rainbow: "alright, I want you to take the stance i showed you that most pegasi use to take off."

Fang bends his back legs so he's half crouching, with his back legs being slightly more bent than his front legs. After that fang fully extends his wings and holds them straight out, as fang holds that stance, rainbow walks circles around him inspecting his stance.

Rainbow: "nice job fang, I'm surprised that you got it perfect after seeing that stance only once."

Fang: "I have a near photographic memory when I actually try to memorize stuff, so that helps."

Me: "oh great," *I facepalm* "don't let twilight find out or she'll quiz you on everything you know about your country."

Fang: "noted. What's next rainbow?"

Rainbow: "now we're gonna try getting you off the ground, so I want you to slowly start flapping your wings up and down. As you do this I want you to slowly put more strength into your flaps until I tell you to stop."

Fang nods his head in understanding before doing as rainbow instructed. It takes fang nearly 2 minutes but eventually he lifts himself roughly 5 feet off the ground before extending his wings so he slowly floats back to the ground.

Rainbow: "I didn't tell you to stop flapping so why'd you quit?"

Fang: "honestly I figured I should practice my descents each time I come down so I don't have to worry about falling once i get to larger heights."

Rainbow: "huh, I didn't think of that. Continue doing what you were before and keep practicing your descents until you feel that you can consistently slow your descent on reflex."

Me: "that's probably gonna take him a while, if you need me i'm gonna go take a nap under that tree."

I make my way over to one of the larger trees next to the parks lake before sitting under it and catching up on the midday nap i missed. Eventually I wake up to rainbow calling my name, and when I do I can see that the sun has nearly set.

Rainbow: "hey spike, I think you're gonna want to see this!"

I slowly make my way back over to rainbow and fang as I try rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Once I'm standing next to rainbow dash again they continue with their lessons.

Rainbow: "alright fang let's get to it, now get in the air and start flying just like i showed you."

Fang: "right"

Fang takes one the launch stance from earlier before quickly thrusting his wings downwards launching himself a few dozen feet in the air. He immediately flips backwards so he's falling with his back to the ground.

I watch with concern as i'm not sure how safe this save since he just learned how to hover, and fall to the ground safely, rainbow notices this and pats me on the head.

Rainbow: "don't worry spike, he's knows how to stop himself from falling rather well at this point, and even if he does screw up he's flying over this lake so hell just end up soaking wet and slightly sore at the worst."

I decide to accept what rainbow says, and I continue to watch fang fly. Fang dives towards the ground back first before flipping back upright just a few feet off the ground. Just before he hits the lakes surface fang seemingly jumps off the air itself at an angle.

This action sends him gliding across the lakes surface before he climbs into the sky again. As fang climbs into the sky I can see that look on his face. The look the lets us know that hes gonna do something stupid yet epic.

Fang hovers a nearly 300ft off the ground directly above the lakes center. Then he does something odd, instead of flapping his wings like you normally would to gain height does the opposite. he starts flapping his wings upwards, and this sends him rocketing towards the lakes surface.

Just as he's about to touch the lakes surface he flaps his wings down in sync with nearly all his might and at the same time he does the strange move where he seemingly jumps off thin air.

Just as fang jumps off the air above the lake the force of his dive combined with his stunt to avoid plunging into the lake, causes the water below him to drop several feet. This creates a geyser of sorts as the water outside that circular indent in the lake rockets upwards behind fang.

As fang goes higher into the sky again he's twists his body into a full spin and continues to do so drawing the water that's following him into the sky to twirl around him in a floating vortex of water.

Fang finally stops gaining height and as he does the water geyser begins to slow down. Fang then suddenly thrusts out his legs and wings straight out at his sides causing the water vortex that had surrounded him to burst out in a sparkle of light similar to a misty rain.

Fang then proceeds to jump off the sides of the collapsing geyser as he makes his way back down to the ground before launching himself off the air again, propelling himself over to us. Once he lands fang quickly shakes off the water that got on him before looking to rainbow.

Fang: "well, how'd i do coach?"

Much like myself rainbow just stares at fang slack jawed. After a few moments she finally gets ahold of herself as her shocked expression morphs into a massive grin.

Rainbow: "for being a first time flyer that was absolutely amazing. Now I know I'm an awesome teacher and all, but when in the hay did you learn to do that fancy jumping trick? And better yet how did you do that in the first place."

Fang grins sheepishly before replying

Fang: "I may have kinda thrown myself off a cliff a couple hundred times in the ever free forest and into a large river as extra practice since you started coaching me."

Me: "if that's true why are you still taking lessons from rainbow dash, i mean it looks like you already know how to fly like most adult pegasi, also is that where you learned that weird air jumping skill."

Fang: "iv more or less taught myself how to fly but i suck at landings, if i wasn't above that lake when i came in to land i'd have probably crashed and burned. Now as for that weird jumping skill, I basically wondered if there was a way for me to do a basic ability from a form of entertainment back in my country called video games and the skill was called double jump."

Rainbow: "so this double jump was a skill from something similar to a board game then? If that's true how'd you make it real?"

Fang: "I decided to find a way to do it with Pegasus magic, and the way i figured out how to do it is by gathering the moisture in the air underneath my hooves which i then turn into very small super thin clouds that I can jump off of. The issue with that skill at the moment is that in need to be in an area with a lot of water like over this lake. Otherwise I have trouble gathering enough moisture fast enough to make the clouds before I actually go to jump. I'm hoping that once I've more or less mastered this skill that I'll be able to use it just about anywhere."

Me: "that amazing, if you were a unicorn you'd probably be as good as *yawn* twilight when it comes *yawn* to casting spells."

Fang: "who know spike who knows, but for now i think its time we head back you sound like your ready to pass out."

Rainbow: "I'll see you two later, and fang next time we meet for training be prepared to race me."

Fang: "sounds like fun. I'll be looking forward to it."

Fang starts heading back to the library with me on his back, and he didn't even make it out of the park before I passed out."

* * *

Authors notes:

This chapter was meant to build on fangs character and the fact that he's not really told anypony anything about his past, and I wanted to try my hand at writing some flying stunts. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter, so long everypony.


	11. chapter 7 a dragons rage

Ch 6 a dragon's rage

Pov: fang blade

Have I ever mentioned how much Mondays suck? No? Well they can go die and erase themselves from existence for all I care that's how much they suck.

I walk down the stairs of the library and head for the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I entered the kitchen to find spike making some pancakes and I smile.

Me; "YEEEEESSSS, pancakes make everything better, even mondays."

Spike chuckles. Spikes: "I agree but you still haven't told me why you hate Mondays so much"

Spike looks over his shoulder from his spot at the stove to look at me and I glare at him

Me: '" and I keep telling you mondays are evil, EEEEEVVVVVIIIIIL i say EEEEEVVVVVIIIIIL"

Every time I say evil, I say it in the voice of mermaid man from spongebob. And spike just laughs in response.

Spike: "I still don't know why you do that voice when you say evil but its hilarious."

I hear the door behind me open and twilight walks into the kitchen and I sit down at the kitchen table as I wait for the pancakes to finish and spike is still chuckling at my nonsense

Twilight: "is fang going on about the horrors of mondays again?"

Spike: "yep and he's doing that silly voice again too."

Twilight starts giggling herself.

Spike: "the pancakes are done!"

Just as Spike sets the very large stack of fluffy joy that is pancakes on the table, his cheeks expand he shoots fire out of his mouth that then transforms into a letter. Twilight immediately grabs the letter and begins to open it.

Twilight: "its from the princess. I wonder what she needs of me this early in the morning."

As twilight reads the letter her face grows a large frown that turns into a scowl.

Me: "what's wrong?"

Twilight: "I need to gather the girls. Apparently a dragon has taken up residence in a nearby mountain and he's causing large clouds of smoke to appear at a rapid rate due to his snoring. Fang you might want to get your adventuring gear ready while I go get the girls."

Me: "I'm on it."

I frown. I don't remember any dragons appearing in season one besides spike, but then again I didn't see every episode from season one so this could be something that's supposed to happen.

Twilight grabs two pancakes in her magic and makes her way outside, while I start cramming the 6 pancakes I grabbed into my mouth. After I quickly inhale my breakfast I rush upstairs and open the multi tier chest that came through that portal 2 weeks ago alongside the blink dog, and I grab 3 different items.

I grab the scorching hatchet: which is a magical hatchet that comes back like a boomerang when thrown and the blade can ignite into flames, I grab the Brahmastra forge caster: a magic flintlock pistol that shoots magic based bolts and can cast a few low tier spells instead of firing rounds of ammo, and finally I grab the Ring of blackrock: a ring that can fully heal a majority of the wearers wounds once a day.

(Links to the items dnd homebrew pages will be in the authors notes if anyones interested.)

After grabbing the magic items from the chest, I grab my generic adventuring gear that I take with me to the everfree forest every week. The saddlebag has rope, matches, a lantern, a few torches, a pouch for some snack food to be stored in, a multi tool, a small shovel, and a block and tackle set inside it.

I walk downstairs to find that twilight is already back with the girls. And I nod to them as I walk out the door.

Twilight: "fang where are you going?"

Me: "I'm heading to the mountain's base to get a look at the trails, i know you probably have a map but there's no guarantee that the trails on that map are still there. I'll be waiting for you all at the mountains northern base"

I start walking out towards the mountain to the south of ponyville which is where all the smoke is coming from. As I make it out of ponyville I decided to put the flying lesson rainbows been giving me to use and I flap my wings a few times to put myself a good 20ft off the ground and I half fly, half glide my way to the mountain. I still don't really know how to fly but I can launch myself into the sky and then glide wherever I want to g., in order to fly at the moment I kinda just keep launching myself higher into the sky and then glide to where I want to go. Using my wings to fly feels kinda weird but at the same time its the best thing i've experienced so far in this candy coloured world.

After making it to the mountain I begin to look at the 3 different trails I see going up the mountain. One of them appears to have completely collapsed, the second one looks like its not gonna be around in a few months so I wouldn't risk using it, and the only trail that looks safe is the one that would take the longest to get to the top.

I head back down the mountain and tinker with the flintlock pistol I brought with me while I wait for the girls to show up. Soon enough I see them coming down the road, each of them carrying their own set of saddlebags that appear to be filled to the brim.

Twilight: "So which or any of the trails are still usable?"

Me: "the most direct route while still there isn't in the greatest condition so I personally wouldn't risk using that trail, the next fastest trail is completely destroyed and the trail that would take the longest to get to the top appears to be perfectly fine making it the safest route to take but it would also take the longest."

Twilight thinks this over and applejack speaks up.

Applejack: "from the looks of it the most direct trail crosses over with the trail that would take the longest ever once and awhile, I say we take the most direct trail and if it gets too dangerous to use we can cut back down onto the safest trail that's still standing"

Rainbow: "Sounds good to me, let's go everypony."

We all start making our way up the trail when twilight suddenly looks around.

Me: "something wrong?"

Twilight: "fluttershy's gone."

We all start looking around and we spot fluttershy trying to hide in a bush at the bottom of the mountain.

We all walk back down to fluttershy

Me: "fluttershy whats wrong?"

Fluttershy: "i. 's so steep"

Rainbow: "well it is a cliff."

Twilight: "come on fluttershy we need you and your animal skills to convince the dragon to move somewhere else for his nap."

Pinkie "and plus you have wings if you fly you won't have to worry about falling off the mountain silly willy."

Fluttershy opens her wings and starts flying a few feet off the ground and just as we turn to start going back up the mountain when a loud rumbling snore comes from the dragon atop the mountain and it scares fluttershy so bad her wings snap shut and she falls back down to the ground.

Fluttershy: "i.i.i cant do it its to scary"

Rainbow: " oh come on shy, i now your afraid of your own shadow but its just a tall mountain its not like you haven't be ridiculously high off the ground before."

The dragons snoring is loud enough to be heard from here again.

Fluttershy: "EEEP"

Fluttershy flops over onto her back in fear. I walk back down to fluttershy again to speak with her.

Me: "fluttershy is it the mountain you're scared of, or is it the dragon."

Fluttershy: "I'm. I'm. I'm scared of the dragon."

Nearly everypony but myself groans in frustration.

Twilight: "fluttershy we really need you for this you're the only one who cant talk down ferocious monsters like a manticore how is a dragon any different."

I raise an eyebrow as I look at twilight.

Me: "you're really asking that? A manticore once you get on its good size is basically an overgrown cat. Dragons are giant fire breathing behemoths with the strength to crush small mountains and their scales are said to be as hard as diamond and are so heat resistant that dragons can go swimming in molten lava."

Twilight opens her mouth to speak but then she closes it. I turn back to fluttershy.

Me: "look fluttershy if you really don't want to go face the dragon you can stay here. I'll try to talk some sense into it in your place, and if the worst comes to the worst we can just send a letter back to celestia saying the dragon refuses to move and have her send some guards down to force it to move or to bribe it with enough gold that it will move."

Fluttershy stands up and looks at everypony else before looking at me.

Fluttershy: "I really, really don't wanna face the dragon, … … … but I'll come with you to help in case somepony gets hurt if you'd like."

Me: "that works for me. Alright let's go everypony."

As we climb back up the mountain twilight walks over to me to talk.

Twilight: "why'd you say that we'd get celestia to do this if we cant talk the dragon into leaving, she wouldn't have given us this mission in the first place if she didn't think we could do it."

Me: "because I honestly don't think we will be able to convince the dragon to leave, at least not by normal means. Remember I was friends with a few older dragons before coming to equestria, and let me tell you once a dragon has set their mind on something nothing short of overwhelming brute force or large amounts of bribery will change their minds. And I highly doubt this dragon will even consider moving to a different cave to sleep."

Twilight: "if that's true then wouldnt celestia know that, and if that is the case why would she send us to talk to the dragon in the first place."

Me: "i dont know i'm not celestia but if i had to guess its that we wouldn't look like a threat to the dragon so if we fail chances are the dragon will only throw us out of the cave at the most, and I think celestia wants to have this resolved peacefully if she can which would be why she sent us first."

Twilight: "I suppose that makes sense, but what if things go off the rails from the start?"

I pat the gun on my side and pull out the deck of magic

Me: "that's what these are for."

Twilight stares at the gun sitting in a holster on my side and she tilts her head while staring at it

Twilight: "ummm what is that strange device hanging from your side, it looks like some sort of crossbow that shoots rocks or dirt"

I chuckle. me: "what a perceptive deduction. You're right in saying that it works like a crossbow but it doesn't shoot rocks or dirt, though I suppose it could that would damage the device. This is called a gun and it shoots small pieces of metal by using gunpowder to launch the metal pieces from the gun at high speeds allowing the projectile to easily penetrate its target and pass through the target if possible. Its a weapon, and a hunting tool.'

Twilight frowns. Twilight: "how fast does this metal object travel at and why havent I ever heard of this device before?"

Me: "how fast it travels depends on a lot of things, this specific type of gun, called a flintlock pistol commonly fires the projectiles at around 1,000 feet a second and it has an effective range of around 320 feet. The reason you've probably never heard of a gun before is because its only made in my country plus most of them are designed for creatures with fingers or claws to use."

Rainbow: "ok that sounds pretty cool but do you think a small metal pebble can hurt a dragon even if it travels that fast?"

Me: "not really. If I were using a conventional gun or firearm to hurt a dragon I'd probably have to use a railgun loaded with an anti tank rocket to get through its scales but this gun isn't conventional. Its been altered so it fires purely condensed magic pellets which have better penetration and a larger mass once they leave the gun's barrel so this specific gun has a very good chance of hurting the dragon if it comes to that."

Twilight: "what's a railgun? And what's a rocket?"

Me: "a railgun is a gun that uses electromagnetic propulsion to fire an object of some sort at around 4,500 mph which is nearly mach 6 or 6 times the speed of sound. A rocket is a device that once launched is self propelled, and in this instance its a type of explosive ammunition that was designed to penetrate the armor of large heavily armored vehicles."

Applejack: "why in the hay did your country build things like that, they sound like something you'd use in a war."

Me: "that's exactly why those things were made for but that's not a conversation I'd like to get into, i'd honestly rather not tell you about war of any kind. Its like they say ignorance is bliss, and I won't be the one to take that from any of you."

We all stop as we see the trail end up ahead, its collapse left a large gap in the trail. I look around and spot the drop off to the safer trail a few minutes backwards, and it looks like we've made it nearly to the top of the mountain.

Rarity: "oh dear, it looks like we have to take the other trail the rest of the way up."

Twilight pulls out her map and sighs

Twilight: "the other trail goes right through an avalanche zone right after this point so we're going to have to be very quiet from now till we reach the top."

We begin to carefully make our way through the avalanche zone, and about halfway through the dragon lets out the loudest snore so far, in fact its causes the very mountain to shake, and I can see the rocks starting to give way.

Me: "QUICKLY OVER HERE!"

Everypony starts screaming and panicking as they rush towards me. I quickly pull out my deck of cards as a few hundred tons of mountain rock falls towards us, and I throw it onto the ground having it make domed shield large enough to hold all seven of us in it

Most everypony else covers their eyes with a forehoof or closes their eyes. I try to keep my eyes open even though my instincts tell me to close them in case the shield I made isn't enough. Thankfully the shield holds just fine, but by the time the avalanche settles, the rock has buried us alive. Twilight casts a simple light spell letting everypony see since the sun's been blocked out by the rubble where under.

Rarity: "oh my. Are, are we buried alive?"

Rainbow starts to look around rapidly in what I assume is panic and fluttershy is hyperventilating. At the moment everypony else seems fine.

Twilight: "alright everypony stay calm, we'll find a way out of this we just have to think."

I pull out another card and think for a moment

#now how am i gonna get us out of here without causing another avalanche or blowing us all up. Hmmmm. Fus roh da? … Nah to loud. Black hole above the domed shield? … potentially but it might do more harm than good. Hmmm this is a cartoon world right, what cartoon type thing could i use for this situation? *Gasp* light bulb!#

Me: "alright everypony stand back and ignore what I'm about to do."

Everypony steps back and i open a hole in the side of the shield that leads up the mountain. I pull out a card and launch my whole body at the rock while twisting my body into a spin. As I begin to spin I activate the card, and turn my whole body into a living drill and I plow straight through the rock and come out safely on the other side.

As I come out the other side and stop spinning i hear a loud gasp from back inside and then pinkie pie shouts

Pinkie: "HE'S THE TASMANIAN DEVIL, WHERE'S THE RABBIT!"

Everypony quickly crawls out of the hole in the rocks and they all stare at me with wide eyes, minus pinkie pie that is.

Me: "treat that as you do most of the stuff pinkie here does, so just don't think about it."

Everpony but twilight seems satisfied with that answer but she just shakes her head and starts walking up the mountain wisely ignoring what just happened. Eventually we come to a large bend and we can see a large cave entrance just around the corner

Twilight: "were here … alright everypony, i'll be the one to talk to the dragon. Rainbow i need you to clear the smoke, if i can't get through to the dragon rarity will try using her charm, and if that fails pinkie will go in do whatever it is that she does. If pinkie fails, fang will be the last pony to try. If he can't do it, we'll have to come up with another plan. Sound good?"

Everypony nods their heads and agrees.

Twilight: "I'm going in, wish me luck."

Not even 2 minutes later a large plume of smoke is blown out of the cave and twilight quickly follows suit coughing and wheezing.

Twilight: "well, *cough, cough* that didn't work. Rarity your up."

Rarity nods and walks into the cave. We don't hear anything for a good 5 to 6 minutes then suddenly the dragon roars, and rarity comes rushing out. She ducks behind a rock and then pops back up once she sees that she wasn't followed.

Rainbow: "well that didn't work"

Rarity: "I was this close to having those jewels too."

We all glare at rarity.

Rarity: "Oh and I almost got rid of the dragon."

Twilight: "alright pinkie its your turn."

Pinkie pie is now wearing a large birthday box as a costume and has streamers, balloons, and a party whistle all attached to the birthday box she's wearing and she has snorkel fins on her hooves. Pinkie salutes twilight before waddling into the cave.

Not even 30 seconds later pinkie comes stumbling out of the cave with most of her party gear destroyed.

Pinkie: "apparently he doesn't like laughing, or sharing."

Rainbow: "can we just get to the but kicking already, talking didn't work, charm didn't work and even pinkie pie didn't work."

I grab rainbows tail knowing that she's likely going to try rushing the dragon and she does. Thankfully I already have her tail so she's stuck.

Rainbow: "hey let me go."

Me: "I still get to try talking to it so sit down and wait your turn. plus do you really think you can hurt a grown dragon with your bare hooves the best you're gonna do is piss it off."

Rainbow growles rainbow: "fiiine. I'll wait."

Twilight: "good luck fang."

I nod and walk into the cave. As I enter the cave I can see a large red dragon at the far end sleeping on a massive pile of gold, gems, and some scattered jewelry like crowns and necklaces.

Before I'm even halfway to the dragon he sits up and inhales deeply before looking directly at me.

Dragon: "you!, you smell like a dog, but you don't look like one."

I'm completely confused by this statement

Me: "uhhh, what does that mean."

The dragon frowns and growls slightly, before breathing deeply again.

Dragon: "you're almost certainly one of those mutts, but you also smell like a pony. Hmmm think fast!"

My confusion rises as the dragon tosses a strange necklace at me, I catch it and instantly I feel different. I look at my hooves and at my image in a nearby mirror form the dragon's hoard. My fur is now longer and looks like a wolves coat, and my tail and ears now look more like wolves than a pony.

Dragon: "I knew if you're a damn werewolf, well little dog coming to me will be the last mistake you ever make."

Before I can process anything he said, or do anything else the dragon punches me full force with his fist sending me flying out of the cave and into a large boulder and I feel myself go a good 2 ft into the boulder before I stop. I managed to hold onto the necklace as I went flying but I dropped it as I slammed into the rock.

My ears are ringing, my entire body hurts, and I can hear muffled voices in front of me. I just sit there for a good minute trying to regain both my senses and the feeling in my back. When I finally open my eyes I see fluttershy standing directly in front of me and I see the dragon bending back slightly as he takes a large breath.

Right then time seems to slow down to a near standstill, fluttershy is defending me from the dragon and its about to roast her for it. As I realize this I feel something in my brain snap, and all I see is red. Before I lose myself to my rage I barely notice that i pull out all of the remaining cards in my deck as I crush them all in my hoof activating rage mode, and while my right hoof does this i grab the necklace the dragon threw at me with my other hoof and slap it onto my neck.

Launching myself directly at the dragon's chest is the last thing I do before everything turns red.

5 minutes earlier

Pov: twilight sparkle

Barely a minute after fang entered the cave we ducked for cover as he came flying out of the cave. I hear a loud boom, and dust flies in the air. I quickly stand up and look around for fang. I spot him behind me embedded into a rocky outcropping, he's bleeding from his head and multiple large lacerations all over his body, and his chest looks like its been partially crushed, but I can tell that he's still breathing, somehow.

A loud roar followed by the rumbling of something large coming draws my attention back to the cave. The dragon comes storming out and looks around until he spots fang at which point he starts marching over to him. I threw up a large thin shield between the dragon and fang in an attempt to stop the dragon.

The dragon turns back to look at me and everypony else. Fluttershy is already over next to fang giving him a quick look over she must have rushed over to him before the dragon made it out of the cave, everypony else is standing next to me.

Dragon: "Listen here little rat, you're going to drop that shield and let me kill that mangy mutt or I'm going to kill all of you to get to him."

me: "no I won't let you hurt my friends anymore."

Dragon: "your mistake."

The dragon breathes fire at us and in order to put a shield up to deflect it I have to drop the shield keeping the dragon away from fang. Noticing this the dragon stops attacking us and goes after fang but he's stopped by fluttershy of all ponies, and what she does even scares me a little.

Fluttershy: "HOW DARE YOU! my friend only wanted to talk like the others before him and you responded with violence!"

Flutteshy flies up onto the dragon's snout and looks the dragon in the eyes

Fluttershy: "listen here, mister! Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth and sharp scales and snore smoke, and breath fire but you do not. I repeat you do NOT hurt my friends!, … you got that!?"

The dragon visible flinches and backs up slightly.

Dragon: "That was rather impressive and gutsy, I'll spare you and the other ponies behind me but I cannot let that dog you're defending live, now I'll only say this once stay out of my way or else."

Fluttershy seems shocked and she jumps in front of fang and screams as the dragon takes a large breath to breathe fire. I'm not sure how but before the dragon can attack fluttershy or fang, fang somehow manages to not only recover for the last attack, but he launches himself at the dragon with enough force that he completely shatters the rock wall he was embedded in.

Fang slams into the dragon's chest launching him back into the cave side wall causing a large dust cloud to cover the area. A deep growl comes from fangs direction, and when the dust settles I look towards fang and I'm shocked at what I see.

Fang looks very different from before and he doesn't exactly look like a pony anymore. His normally dark grey coat is now a solid black, and the fur on his coat is long like a dogs, his head is still shaped like a ponies but his muzzle is longer and looks like the muzzle of a wolf, i can see a line or razor sharp teeth in his mouth as he growls.

His tail has also changed its now a solid mass of muscles and fur and is nearly as long as his torso again looking like the tail of a wolf more than a pony. Fangs torso is still that of a pony but with shaggy fur, his hooves have changed to paws and have their claws extended for all to see, the only other noticeable change I can see is that his eyes are now a dark blue instead of a dark green, his wings are still present and still look the same.

I didn't notice it at first due to the shock of his new appearance but there's an amulet attached to fangs neck, its looks like a piece of silverish metal thats been shaped to look like a wolves head, and the eyes seem to be made of diamonds, the thin chain the amulet is attached to looks like its made of gold or maybe polished bronze.

The dragon picks himself up and glares at fang.

Dragon: "just as I thought you're a damned filthy werewolf, NOW YOU DIE!"

The dragon lunges for fang, but he launches himself sideways to avoid the attack, while the dragons distracted i turn towards fluttershy and teleport her to us, then I throw a domed shield around us all in the hopes that it will protect us until this fight is over.

As I look back to the fight fang somehow managed to get himself onto the dragons back and he is rapidly slashing the joint that connects the dragon's wings to his back with his new claws. He manages to tear off a few scales and some muscle before the dragon slams his backside into the mountain to get fang off his back.

As the dragon slams his back into the mountain I hear a crunching sound followed by a loud yip and some whimpering. The dragon instantly turns around and breathes fire at the mountain side that he slammed his back into. Fang comes dashing out of the flames his coat seems to be slightly singed but that's the worst it seems.

Fang starts running laps around the dragon trying to make the dragon dizzy. It doesn't work as the dragon just breathes fire at his feet, scorching the land beneath him and burning fang in the process. As fang runs away from the dragon I notice that his tail is dragging behind him like its broken.

Fang runs towards the edge of the cliff and jumps off, the dragon follows after and as he approaches the edge he slows down. The dragon slowly peaks his head over the cliff edge and as he does, I manage to see fangs claws reach for the dragon's face. The dragon instantly lurches backwards and brings his claws to his head as he tries to pry fang off his face.

Both fang and the dragon are growling at each other as this goes on, and as the dragon manages to grab hold of fang and starts ripping him off his face, the dragon also suddenly cries out in agony. As the dragon howls out in pain he drops fang and a large circular object covered in blood and red scales lands next to fang. I quickly realize that fang tore out one of the dragons' eyes and I threw my hooves over Fluttershy's eyes to stop her from seeing something so gruesome.

I look back at the rest of my friends to see how they're doing, applejack is doing the same thing I'm doing to fluttershy with pinkie pie, rarity is in the middle of vomiting in a nearby shrub, and rainbow dash is staring at the pair of fighters with wide eyes

I move around so I can still see some of the fight while covering fluttershy's eyes. The dragon is in the middle of reaching for fang who's currently got his tail stuck under a rather large boulder. The dragon is covering his right eye with his right hand,and manages to grab fang with his left hand.

The dragon begins to crush fang in his grip as he lifts fang closer to his face. The dragon stops covering his right eyes so he can hold fang with both hands, and begins to crush fang in his iron grip.

Fang howls in pain, and the dragon seems to be seething with rage.

Dragon: "you come to my cave and dare to defile my home with your kind's wretched stench, and then you take my eye from me for defending what is mine. As punishment, I'm going to destroy you and leave you at death's door, once i've done that I'll make you helplessly watch as i kill all those ponies that you seem to care for as you slowly feel your own life slip away from your grasp."

The dragons words seems to spark some sort of power within fang, as he suddenly manages to throw one of the dragons hands off him, and then he attacks the other hand still holding him with all his might shredding the scales and a large portion of the flesh from 3 of the dragon's claws. The dragon lets go of fang, but fang isn't done yet. Fang uses his claws to race up the dragons right arm tearing off a number of the dragons scales as he goes.

As fang approaches the dragon's throat he bares his teeth showing off the rather large fangs he now has and he uses them to rip off a few of the larger scales around the dragon's neck. realizing what fang is trying to do the dragon slams the palm of his hand into the side of neck, but fang quickly moves to the back of the dragon's neck to avoid the attack. Fang begins to dig at the base of the dragon's neck in what appears to be an attempt to destroy the dragon's spine.

The dragon once again launches backwards to slam his backside into the mountain wall, but fang sees this coming and uses the dragon as a launchpad to jump high into the sky, he manages to launch himself straight up and ends up a good 10 ft above the dragon's head. As fang comes back down towards the ground the dragon opens his maw, snapping fang out of the air, and he appears to swallow fang whole.

The dragon roars in triumph and I begin to rapidly think of our options. I don't know if fangs dead yet but he will be soon if we can't get him out of that dragon's stomach.

#This is bad, this is really, really, bad. I might be able to teleport everypony to the bottom of the mountain but that leaves#

Before I can get out any more thoughts the dragon grasps at his chest and starts screaming.

Dragon: "AAAAHHHH, GRAAAAAA."

The dragon begins to go pale, and starts coughing up blood now only making strangled gurgling sounds as he seems to be choking on his own blood. The dragon drops landing sprawled out on his side, and I watch as the color seems to drain from the dragon's eye. Not long after the dragon appears to stop breathing his chest seems to bulge out. The bulge gets bigger and bigger until it causes a hole to burst open in the left side of the dragon's chest, and fang comes tumbling out. He's covered in burns and large cuts that are bleeding rather badly.

Fang still looks like a half-pony half-wolf creature, and as he begins to stumble forward he seems to shrink. I didn't notice it before but whatever form fangs in now makes him stand at nearly the same height as Princess celestia. As fang continues to shrink the majority of his new wolf-like appendages seem to collapse into his body. His fur coat returns to its normal length, the paws transform back into hooves, his tail seems to lose its bulk and mass as it transforms from a wolf's tail back into a ponies. Fangs muzzle recedes into his face and his ears shrink slightly and lose their ponitess returning back to the rounded norm of a ponies ears.

As fang transforms back into a regular pony most of his major burns and cuts seem to close or fade. When he fully returns to normal, he still has several large cuts on his back and several small burns on his underside, but beyond that all of his injuries seem to have either healed or disappeared.

I lower the shield I've been keeping up over myself and the rest of my friends as I slowly begin to approach fang. As I get closer to him I can see that he's breathing heavily and looking down at the amulet around his neck.

Me: "fang, ar-are your alright?"

My words seem to snap fang back to reality, he quickly shakes his head from side to side before tearing the amulet off his neck and chucking it at the dragon's corpse. He turns to face me and I can see that his back left leg has a slight limp to it as he turns.

Fang: "I just turned into a werewolf, fought and killed a dragon. And to top it all off I was eaten alive by said dragon so no i'm not alright, … … … but i'll live"

I notice that his speech is coming out like he's struggling to speak, and as I look into fangs eyes I don't see the normal calm logical thinker that he is, instead I see a wild frantic look like he's a wild animal that's been cornered.

Rainbow: "yo, fang you need help or something? You aren't looking too good."

Fang: "I'm, … i, …"

Fang seems to be extremely troubled by something, its possible that everything that just happened has given him some sort of metal trauma, so I reached out with a hoof to reassure him that everything will be ok, but he just suddenly explodes.

Fang: "OH GOD DAMMIT! I CANT, I, GRRRRR FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT!"

Fang pulls some dark green emerald, I manage to make out that its appears to be perfectly shaped like the diamonds you see on top of wedding rings. Fang holds it out in front of himself and shouts two words.

Fang: "chaos control"

As fang says those words he and the space around him seems to fold and swirl into the green emerald before disappearing alongside the strange green emerald. And just like that fangs gone.

Rainbow seems to pause for a moment before launching herself into the sky and flying off towards the everfree forest, as she rushes off rainbow turns her head back towards the rest of us and I can barely make out what she says.

Rainbow: "I'm going after fang, i'll be back once i can calm him down"

Rarity: "well that was rather dramatic, even for my tastes."

We all turn to glare at rarity. She simply smiles and chuckles awkwardly.

Applejack: "this aint what i was hoping would happen, but i reckon we should do something about the dragon's body. Anypony have any ideas?"

Pinkie: "what are we gonna do with a corpse that large, dress it up and have a tea party?"

Me: "pinkie has a point. There's nothing we can really do about the dragons body, its probably best to leave it as is."

Fluttershy: "um, maybe we should send a letter to the princess telling her what happened, maybe she'll have an idea as to what happened to fang, and what to do with the dragon."

Rarity: "I believe fluttershy is right darlings, that and it seems to be getting late, we should really be getting back to ponyville."

me: "right, i'm sure the princess will know what to do with the dragon, and i don't doubt that she'll have some clue about what fang turned into while he fought, so let's go back to the library."

Not long after we begin making our way back down the mountain the ground begins to shake and a low humming seems to fill the air, we all begin to look around for the source of the rumbling and noise and i see pinkie pointing towards the everfree forest

Pinkie: "oooh, oooh, look at the pretty colors!"

We all turn to look at where pinkie is pointing and I see a massive area of the forest glowing both dark green and blood red. The glowing lights seem to grow until the lights seem to reach a height equal to the mountain where standing on. Once the lights seem to reach their limit they stop for a few seconds before collapsing back in on themselves in an instant.

Just for a moment the forest becomes pitch black as if all the color was drained out of it before an explosion erupts out of the heart of the forest with enough power to cause the ground to shake so much that it could be a mistake for an earthquake. The explosion that comes from the forest causes every single cloud over the everfree forest to be launched away from the forests center so quickly that it would put rainbows fastest speeds to shame.

As the light from the explosion itself fades away, I can see what looks like a small dust cloud in the shape of a mushroom hanging over the point of the explosion. I look to the rest of the girls and they all have their jaws hanging wide open, even pinkie pie looks stunned.

Applejack: "What in the sam hell was that!"

Rarity: "no idea darling but i don't doubt that the explosion was easily seen all the way over in canterlot."

me: "we should get back to the library and fast, Princess celestia should be told of this immediately."

Everypony else: "right."

And with that we all rush back towards the town going as fast as we safely can.

* * *

Authors notes:

Some of you were probably wondering if the fact that fang is probably a werewolf would ever be brought up again, well there it was. If you think the main 6 are far too calm for having just watched a gruesome battle that ends in death. Well you're probably right but when your high on adrenaline like they would be at the time you focus on doing your job and staying alive so the impact of seeing something like that doesn't hit you immediately

Oh and if any of you think fang is quickly becoming stupidly overpowered without having to do any work to get said power your right, however the reasoning for that is I'm going to have him get super nerfed later to balance him out, and the enemies he will be facing are also similarly overpowered. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter, so long everypony.


End file.
